Keep me Alive
by Insanistyk
Summary: Comment se sortir d'une addiction qui est devenue le centre de notre vie ? Comment faire face aux mauvais choix qui nous ont conduit jusqu'ici ? Y a-t-il seulement un espoir de tout reconstruire ? De vivre et non de survivre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Blop ! Bon, voilà, je sors une nouvelle fic comme ça sans prévenir (rassurez-vous, je ne laisse pas tomber mon autre fic, je l'écris en parallèle.) mais j'ai eu un élan d'inspiration et puis j'avais besoin de changer un peu de contexte. Du coup voilà, vu que je mets pas mal de temps à écrire mes chapitres je pourrais alterner mes deux fics selon l'inspiration/le temps etc. En tout cas j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.**

Le lycée était terminé depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, et j'étais devenue l'exact opposé de ce à quoi j'aspirais. I ans, je me voyais sur scène, voler la vedette à l'infâme nain j'ai nommé Rachel Berry, être connue, avoir une vie de rêve, de nombreux amis avec qui je sortirais dans des restaurants hors de prix, conduire une putain de belle voiture, me faire acclamer. Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours vu les choses en grand. Mais après tout, je suis Santana Lopez. J'avais autant si ce n'est plus de talent que Cyrano, Mercedes ou encore Porcelaine. Mais regardez-moi… Je suis devenue exactement celle que les autres me voyait être : Un looser de Lima Ohio. Un déchet. Une camée. Il faut dire que les gens n'ont jamais eu une haute estime de moi, peut-être parce que je passais mon temps à les insulter, me moquer d'eux et leur manquer de respect. Mais au fond, je les aimais bien, pour certains. C'est juste que je suis trop franche, je ne peux pas cacher aux gens leurs défauts. Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai quitté McKinley après avoir reçu mon diplôme, je suis dans un premier temps allée à Louisville, dans cette école de Cheerleading que Britt m'avait trouvée. Mais ce n'était pas pour moi, je ne me sentais pas chez moi là-bas. Je veux dire… J'aimais le Cheerleading, mais à Lima. Là-bas je ne connaissais personne, je n'avais plus mes amis, je n'avais plus le Glee Club. Tout le monde s'était promis de rester en contact, mais au final, personne n'avait tenu cette promesse. Du moins, pas avec moi. Dans un premier temps, je recevais quelques cartes postales grotesques de la part de Berry, très hypocrites d'ailleurs du genre « _Chère Santana, j'espère que tout se passe bien dans ton école, j'aime vraiment la NYADA, n'oublie pas de passer me voir quand je serais une star je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ça. A bientôt, Rachel *insérer une étoile dorée* »_.  
Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne m'incruste chez elle, Finn et Kurt à New-York. J'avais voulu tenter ma chance, comme eux tous. Je m'en sentais capable même si personne ne pensais que je pouvais le faire. Après tout, pourquoi aurais-je été la seule à aller dans un endroit qui ne me plaisait pas, et par dépit parce qu'on ne m'avait trouvé que ça ? Rachel et Kurt étaient tous les deux à la NYADA, Finn était dans une prestigieuse école d'acteurs, Quinn était partie à Yale, Mercedes avait enregistré un album et elle vivait avec Sam bien qu'il soit à ce moment-là encore en dernière année, Mike était dans une grande école de danse, enfin bref, tout le monde semblait avoir un avenir, sauf moi. Et personne ne peut nier que je voyais grand. Je l'avais bien fait comprendre lors de la semaine du disco même si on m'avait presque traitée d'égoïste. Brittany avait bien essayé de m'aider en sortant cette affreuse sex-tape combinée à des vidéos de son énorme chat en train de faire le ménage (et je parle bien de Lord Tubbington, bande de pervers.)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai voulu tenter ma chance à NY, je n'étais donc pas vraiment la bienvenue dans l'appartement de la diva, le seul avec qui je m'entendais assez bien, c'était Finn. Mais Cyrano lui avait vite fait comprendre que si je ne m'en allais pas, c'est elle qui partait.

 _Flashback_

 ** _«- FINN ! »_**

 _Le grand dadet savait que sa petite amie allait lui tomber dessus car elle ne cessait de l'appeler depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant, et c'est sûrement pour cela que je pourrais presque jurer l'avoir vu blêmir à cet instant. Il quitta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire dans la pièce voisine où je me trouvais pour rejoindre Cyrano dans la cuisine._

 ** _«- Oui Rachel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_**

 ** _«- Je t'appelle depuis CINQ MINUTES bon sang qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »_**

 _Finn se tortilla sur place en se grattant la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre pour empêcher son épouvantable petite amie de lui faire une scène de pure drama comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis le lycée (notamment quand elle quittait le Glee Club en furie parce que je cite « Mr Schuester bafouait son talent en donnant des solos à des personnes moins douées qu'elle. » Ce qui lui valut plusieurs réprimandes, mais bref, passons.)_

 ** _«- J'aidais Santana à installer un truc sur son ordinateur et… »_**

 _Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, lui coupant la parole sans ménagement._

 ** _«- Santana par ci, Santana par-là, TOUJOURS Santana, je n'en peux plus, elle squatte et tu ne lui dis rien, ce n'est pas parce que tu as couché avec elle et que c'est ta première que tu dois tout passer, bon sang Finn, qui est ta petite amie ? Elle ou moi ?! »_**

 _S'en était trop et je ne pus m'empêcher, comme à mon habitude d'intervenir._

 ** _«- Alors là, tu as vraiment touché le fond ma pauvre Berry ! Ton mec m'aidait simplement à installer un PROGRAMME on n'était pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air même si ça doit être tentant pour lui étant donné l'infâme sorcière avec qui il sort ! Sérieusement, à sa place je t'aurais déjà envoyé sur Pluton. Tu sais pourquoi tu restes coincée sur le fait qu'il ait couché avec moi au lycée ? Simplement parce que c'est moi et que tu sais que je suis dix fois plus sexy et talentueuse que tu ne le seras JAMAIS mais laisses-moi te dire une chose, tu es pathétique. Tu sais j'ai vraiment essayé d'être gentille à mon maximum avec toi depuis que je suis arrivée mais le fait est que tu es JALOUSE de moi et que tu as peur que je réussisse mieux que toi si je suis aussi à New-York ! »_**

 _Finn tenta désespérément de calmer le jeu, dépassé par la tournure des événements._

 ** _«- Calmez-vous… Rachel tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver…»_**

 _Ce qui eut seulement pour effet de rendre le nain encore plus hystérique qu'elle ne l'était déjà._

 ** _«- Maintenant ça SUFFIT j'en ai ras le bol que tu la défendes, je prends sur moi depuis qu'elle est arrivée mais je refuse de voir d'avantage sa tête dans la même maison que moi, et au passage Kurt non plus n'en peut plus, personne ne l'aime et personne ne l'a jamais aimé même si tout le monde a essayé d'être gentil avec elle bien que je ne comprenne pas ça vu comment elle nous a toujours traité. Cette fille n'aime qu'une seule et unique personne : Elle. Je suis fatiguée, soit elle s'en va, soit c'est moi qui m'en vais. »_**

 _Sur ce, elle sortit de l'appartement comme une furie en claquant la porte, laissant Finnocence et moi-même totalement abasourdie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, Berry venait de me clouer le bec. Je veux dire, je fais toujours comme si rien ne m'atteints, mais je dois avouer que là, même si je ne l'avouerais pas devant Finn, ses paroles m'ont blessées. Je vois ce dernier, la bouche grande ouverte regarder tour à tour la porte par laquelle Rachel est sortie, et moi. Il hésite quelques instants avant de tenter maladroitement._

 ** _«- Je… Santana je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, ça lui passera peut-être mais j'ai peur qu'elle ait été sérieuse et je ne enfin… »_**

 _J'entrai dans la chambre où je dormais sans un mot, attrapai le peu d'affaires que j'avais emporté et les fourra dans mon sac avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée._

 ** _«- Santana, non… Je… »_**

 _Je lui coupai la parole._

 ** _«- Non, t'épuise pas Finn. J'ai compris que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici, je m'en vais. »_**

 _Il semblait affreusement mal à l'aise et se tortillait comme si il fallait qu'il coure aux toilettes. Ce qui aurait valu une remarque dans une autre situation. Je soupirai, et ouvris la porte d'entrée dans l'unique but de me barrer. Finn attrapa ma main et me tira dans ses bras._

 ** _«- Je suis là si tu as besoin Santana, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ou à m'écrire, n'importe quand. »_**

Ce jour n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi, ni même pour Finn en y repensant. Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, Berry avait été claire et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa petite amie uniquement pour prendre ma défense. Je ne savais plus où aller, mes rêves de grandeur avaient pris fin avec les mots et les agissements du nain. J'ai pensé à retourner à Lima, m'installer chez Brittany le temps de sa dernière année, et le temps de savoir quoi faire par la suite. Mais je me rappelai que celle-ci m'avait quitté.

 _Flashback_

 _x 6 appels manqués x_

 _~Britt-Britt~ 16h07  
Coucou San, tu peux m'appeler quand tu auras un moment ? Il faut que je te parle…_

 _Autant dire que ce message ne m'inspirait rien de bon étant donné que l'on s'était engueulé pour des broutilles la veille… Je ne sais pas vraiment si une partie de moi se doutait de la suite des événements à ce moment-là, mais il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Brittany n'était pas du genre à envoyer ce genre de messages rempli de sens, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle m'écrivait, c'était pour me parler de Lord Tubbington ou des licornes, de choses légères en soit, et c'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez Britt. Mais ce qui m'interpela le plus, c'est le nombre d'appels manqués. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et il se mit à accélérer. Je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle au téléphone, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réfléchis et que j'ai sauté dans le premier avion en direction de Lima. Si elle avait quelque chose de grave à me dire, je voulais que ce soit en face, et pas avec 929km nous séparant. J'étais donc arrivée là-bas plusieurs heures plus tard et m'était aussitôt dirigée chez elle. J'avais sonné et heureusement pour moi, ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage et de la moue qu'elle a faite quand elle m'a ouvert._

 ** _«- San.. ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas à New-York ? »_**

 ** _«- Si… Mais j'ai reçu tes messages, et je me demandais ce qui se passait alors je suis venue. »_**

 _Elle regarda le sol._

 ** _«- Tu es venue pour un message alors que tu n'es pas venue me voir depuis que tu es là-bas… »_**

 _Elle marquait un grand point, et je le savais. Je m'en voulais, je ne réfléchissais jamais réellement aux conséquences de mes actes, même avec Brittany, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais._

 ** _«- Je suis désolée Britt… Je »_**

 _Elle me coupa la parole, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Mais elle semblait vraiment blessée. Ce que je prenais conscience maintenant qu'elle était devant moi, tout comme je prenais conscience d'à quel point elle m'avait manqué, mais je compris assez rapidement que j'avais compris tout cela trop tard._

 ** _«- Non Santana… Je suis désolé, je sais que toi et moi on a vécu beaucoup de choses, mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu as changé. Tu ne te soucies plus vraiment de moi depuis que tu es partie à New-York… Et puis, tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours. Tu dois suivre ta propre voix, suivre tes rêves. Et je pense qu'être avec moi t'en empêche. Il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là avant de se détester. Je vis ici, à Lima, et toi, tu vis à New-York. Je pense que c'est le meilleur pour nous deux même si tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer… Mais tu me manques depuis que tu es partie. »_**

 _Une larme avait coulé sur ma joue. Je suis vraiment une garce conne et stupide. J'ai blessé la seule qui m'ait aimé pour qui je suis, et la seule que j'ai aimée, sincèrement. Et maintenant, je l'avais perdue. J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais désolée, lui demander de me laisser une chance en lui promettant que j'allais changer, mais je savais que c'était faux, jamais je ne changerais. Alors j'ai juste accepté ma sentence et ai fait demi-tour. Et je suis rentrée, simplement, effondrée._

Ça m'a réellement brisé le cœur, même si tout le monde pensait que je n'en avais pas. J'aimais vraiment Britt, et je ne pensais pas rompre après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, en fait, je ne me voyais pas rompre tout court. C'est peut-être bizarre sortit de ma bouche, mais je me voyais réellement avancer avec elle. Après mon retour à New-York j'avais beaucoup déprimé de son départ. Peut-être est-ce pour cette raison que Berry et Kurt m'ont tolérée un peu plus chez eux.  
Pour en revenir à New-York, quand le nain m'a mise à la porte, j'ai aussi pensé à retourner chez mes parents mais ceux-ci étaient partis faire le tour du monde une fois que je suis partie de la maison. Ils pouvaient bien s'accorder du bon temps après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Ils le méritaient. En somme, je n'avais plus nulle part, j'étais devenue une paria. Et comme me l'avait gentiment dit Berry : Les gens ne m'avaient jamais aimés, à l'exception de Britt, et de mes parents.

Suite à tout cela, j'ai passé presque un an à la rue, à faire la manche. Bon sang, si mes anciens camarades m'avait vue à ce moment-là… Ils m'auraient à tous les coups fait comprendre qu'ils avaient raison. Et M. Schuester… Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé de moi ? Et le coach Sylvester ? Ils avaient tous les deux essayé tant bien que mal de m'aider, et j'avais tout gâché. J'ai toujours eu ce don de foutre tous mes espoirs et mes rêves en l'air. Parce que j'ai voulu me croire au-dessus des autres, parce que j'ai voulu véhiculer une image de moi qui était erronée : L'image de la meuf sûre d'elle. Alors qu'au fond de moi, je me suis toujours sentie profondément perdue. J'ai juste toujours refusé de perdre la face devant qui que ce soit. C'est ainsi que j'ai enchaîné les quêtes et les recherches de petits boulots dans lesquels je n'ai jamais été prise.

Un jour, j'ai fini par en avoir marre de ne plus m'en sortir, marre de vivre à la rue, alors j'ai recommencé à chercher un travail. Mais mes recherches étaient tout sauf fructueuses. On aurait pu penser qu'avec mes atouts physiques j'aurais pu trouver n'importe quoi, mais soit je n'avais pas assez d'expérience, soit l'on me proposait de passer sous le bureau pour obtenir un job. A croire que telle était ma destinée. Alors j'avais fini par taper dans le seul endroit où j'étais sûre de faire valoir mes atouts : un bordel.  
Et tout s'est enchaîné super vite…  
J'ai commencé à vendre mon corps dans une boîte de strip-tease, et fréquenter cet endroit m'a fait lentement tomber dans la drogue. Je n'étais pas vraiment fière de faire ça, mais je ne voyais plus d'autre solution. Peut-être que les gens qui me disaient que je finirais sur le trottoir avaient raison. Coucher avec n'importe qui était peut-être la seule chose que je sache faire au final. Je ne blâme pas les personnes qui font ce métier, mais ce n'était pas pour moi. Alors au bout d'un moment, tout a commencé à dérailler complètement, moi qui ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber plus bas que cette dernière année qui s'était écoulée, je me trompais cruellement.  
Je n'avais pas tenu plus longtemps à vendre mon corps. Je n'y arrivais plus, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Ça n'était pas moi, je me répugnais. Alors j'avais voulu m'en aller, grossière erreur, car on ne part pas si facilement une fois que l'on est rentré là-dedans.

Le gérant, qui était donc mon boss, s'avérait être également mon dealer. Il me tenait parce que je lui devais de l'argent, et qu'il m'avait promis que si je m'en allais, il remuerait ciel et terre pour me retrouver et me tuer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais bosser pour lui, même si je ne le voulais plus. Et pour me le faire comprendre, pour que cela rentre bien dans ma tête comme il le disait, il me frappait, m'humiliait, et un tas d'autres choses toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres dont vous n'aurez pas besoin des détails pour deviner.

J'aurais dû écouter ma mère, j'aurais dû finir l'université même si ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir faire ma diva. Parce que tout ce que j'y ai récolté, c'est de la peine, de la douleur, du dégoût, des regrets… Et tellement d'autres choses. J'étais devenue l'ombre de moi-même, je ne reconnaissais plus la personne que j'étais devenue. Celle qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et qui faisait vivre un enfer à quiconque osait se mettre sur son chemin.

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus là-bas, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir in-extrémis lors d'une soirée, et heureusement, car j'ai bien failli mourir ce soir-là.

 _Flashback_

 _Je ne pouvais pas arrêter, ce foutu connard me tenait à cause du fric que je lui devais. Ils devaient tous fonctionner comme ça là-bas, on t'embauche en te disant que c'est ton corps, que tu peux arrêter quand tu veux, on te fait miroiter de belles paies, des avantages. Puis on te pousse doucement dans le chemin du vice, celui de la drogue. On te fait essayer, en sachant pertinemment que tu deviendras accro dès la première soirée, et on attend. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec moi. J'avais testé tout un tas de trucs débiles et insensés au lycée, mais jamais je n'avais touché aux drogues dures, et lorsque que j'ai commencé, ce fut pour moi le début de la fin. Parce qu'après, je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire, alors j'en ai demandé, encore et encore, sans avoir le moyen de payer. Et vous savez ce qui arrive quand on achète quelque chose qu'on n'a pas les moyens de payer ? On s'endette, et forcément, dans ce milieu plus qu'un autre, les représailles, ça fait mal. J'étais donc prise au piège. Plus libre de mes mouvements, de mon destin. Pantin d'un homme atroce qui me forçait à continuer de me prostituer. J'ai envisagé un tas de possibilités, même celle de mettre fin à mes jours, je l'avoue, mais impossible. Comment aurais-je pu faire ça à mes parents ? Au peu de gens qui tiennent réellement à moi malgré ce que Rachel a bien pu me dire ? Car je sais que je suis beaucoup détestée, pour un tas de raisons qui font que je suis moi, mais je sais que quelques personnes m'aiment. Même à leur façon. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir tout envisagé, je n'avais plus de solution. Si ce n'est une, totalement folle : la fuite. Je savais que c'était risqué, je savais ce que JE risquais avec cette idée. Mais cela valait le coup de le tenter, après tout, je n'avais pas réellement d'autre échappatoire. Tenter le tout pour le tout. C'est cette phrase qui m'avait motivée.  
Ce soir-là donc, au lieu de me présenter à mon lieu de « travail » je préparais le peu d'affaires que j'avais dans cette chambre miteuse, je savais que je devrais faire vite pour m'en aller car aussitôt que le boss se rendrait compte que je n'étais pas là, il enverrait ses gorilles pour venir me chercher. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais. N'ayant pas déguerpie assez rapidement, on a bien sonné à la porte, mais c'était lui en personne. Et j'ai tout de suite su que j'étais mal barrée. Mais je ne pouvais plus rien faire, et j'étais tétanisée, essayant tant bien que mal de le dissimuler et de garder la face._

 _ **«- Bonsoir Santana, je suis étonné que tu sois ici et pas au boulot. »**_

 _Je devais trouver un prétexte, inventer une histoire bidon._

 ** _«- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne me sentais pas très bien, je me suis endormie et je n'ai pas entendu le réveil. »_**

 _Il ria, de ce rire glaçant, le même qu'il avait toujours avant de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Il passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et scruta la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, mais quelque peu éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue juste en dessous._

 ** _«- C'est pour ça que tu as préparé tes affaires ? N'essayerais tu pas plutôt de me mener en bateau et de filer en douce ? Tu sais pourtant que je n'aime pas quand on me ment, Santana. »_**

 _Je détestais entendre mon prénom sortir de la bouche de ce connard. Il n'avait pas gobé mon mensonge un seul instant. Il avait l'air con, il ne se laissait pas pour autant berner aussi facilement. Et j'aurais dû le savoir. Mais qu'aurais-je dû faire ? J'étais coincée, totalement à sa merci. L'immeuble était miteux et mes seuls voisins étaient les cafards et des types louches à qui je n'aurais pas vraiment pu demander de l'aide. Il y avait bien le concierge, un vieil homme plutôt sympathique qui me parlait de temps en temps lorsque je le croisais. Mais je ne voulais pas impliquer quiconque dans ces histoires, je savais que faire ça serait lui offrir la mort. J'aurais voulu frapper ce malade qui se tenait devant moi et fuir à toutes jambes, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. J'étais littéralement paralysée par la peur, ce qui peut paraître grotesque pour la fille que je suis qui savait se défendre au lycée car elle a grandi dans un quartier malfamé. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le lycée, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a des gens qu'il vaut mieux ne jamais connaître et surtout ne jamais côtoyer._

 _Son regard avait changé, il avait l'air complètement fou. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'allais nulle part, implorant son pardon, mais je savais que ça n'y changerait rien. Alors il a attrapé mes cheveux et m'a violemment plaquée contre le mur. Je mis plusieurs secondes avant de me remettre, le choc ayant projeté ma tête contre celui-ci. Je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il a tiré plus fort, me proférant un tas de menaces, et il y avait ces coups, que je ne peux même pas raconter. J'étais sonnée, totalement. Incapable de me défendre, incapable de bouger. Je savais que cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à accélérer l'inévitable : ma mort. Il m'a jeté par terre et m'a rué de coups, dans les côtes, dans le ventre, dans la tête. Me coupant la respiration. Il a arrêté, d'un coup, s'est mis à ma hauteur, et m'a demandé si j'avais compris, compris qu'on ne jouait pas avec lui, que jamais plus je ne serais libre, qu'il me tuerait sinon. Et tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est me mettre à rire, ignorant à quel point mon corps me faisait souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas que la mort serait la plus belle chose qu'il aurait pu m'offrir à ce moment, que j'étais prête à y passer, que de toute façon ça ne serait pas une souffrance, mais une délivrance de tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque-là. Il m'a attrapée par la gorge, serrant fortement, assez pour me couper la respiration. Il a hurlé, me demandant pourquoi je riais, pourquoi je me moquais de lui. Il a dit que je n'étais qu'une effrontée qui méritait simplement la mort alors j'ai tenté de parler, malgré sa main qui m'étranglais et je lui ai ordonné de me tuer. Alors il a relâché sa prise, me disant que je n'avais pas d'ordres à lui donner, que c'était lui qui décidait, et que si je voulais mourir, alors ce serait trop simple. Il a promis de me faire souffrir sans jamais me faire passer de l'autre côté. Il voulait m'offrir ce qu'il appelait « une vie de torture »._

 _Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le provoquer, que j'aurais dû laisser tomber. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Passée la peur, je me sentais juste vide à ce moment-là. Je me demandais simplement comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je n'avais plus peur de mourir. Et je refusais de m'écraser devant lui. Ce qui m'a valu d'autres souffrances bien pires, que je ne peux raconter pour le moment. Toujours est-il que j'ai fini par reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions, et malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai réussi à le frapper. Un coup de genou, bien placé, puis j'ai attrapé mon sac et je suis partie en courant, même si j'avais l'impression que mon corps se brisait à chaque pas que je faisais. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me retrouve, j'étais libre. Même si une chose était certaine : s'il parvenait à remettre la main sur moi, j'étais morte._

Suite à tout ça, j'ai « recommencé » ma vie, à Lima. Enfin recommencer est un bien grand mot. Comment peut-on vraiment considérer vivre après tout ce qu'on peut endurer. Disons plutôt que j'ai recommencé à survivre à Lima.  
J'ai récupéré la maison de mi Abuela il y a quelques temps déjà, héritage. J'ai beaucoup pleuré quand j'ai appris son décès. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, elle avait toujours été un modèle pour moi, et je me sentais mal qu'elle soit partie en ayant jamais reparlé avec moi depuis qu'elle m'avait chassé lorsque je lui avais révélé mon homosexualité. Je fus donc choquée quand je sus qu'elle m'avait choisie pour hériter de ce bien. Elle m'avait aussi laissé de l'argent, et une lettre, que je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage d'ouvrir depuis sa mort. J'en avais envie, et je savais que j'aurais dû. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Si elle m'avait vue ainsi, alors elle aurait eu encore plus honte de moi. Je m'étais donc promis de l'ouvrir une fois que les choses iraient mieux, et surtout une fois que je me serais repentie de toutes les conneries que je fais à longueur de journées. Mais je continuais de tout claquer dans l'héroïne et l'alcool. Mon sol était jonché de bouteilles vides et de seringues, de cachets, de sachets de poudre. Et quand je me regardais dans le miroir, je ne me reconnaissais tout simplement pas. Je ressemblais à un cadavre. J'avais énormément maigris, mes cernes étaient creusées et noires, je n'avais plus ce sourire ou même ce regard hargneux que j'avais lorsque j'étais encore en lycée. Tout ça s'était éteint au fil des ans. Je ne sortais jamais, je me laissais aller, je ne voyais plus d'issue à tout ça. J'étais l'ombre de moi-même, je n'avais plus goût à la vie. Je crois que j'attendais seulement de mourir.

Ce jour-là, j'étais assise dans le canapé, devant une émission bidon, le genre d'émission que je déteste. En fait, je ne regardais pas vraiment, parce que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer sur rien. Je dormais peu, je ne mangeais pas, je ne faisais que boire et me droguer. Ma vie était vraiment pourrie. Je soupirai, épuisée. Je ne prenais même plus la peine d'ouvrir les volets. J'étais recluse, enfermée chez moi tout le temps, me débrouillant pour me procurer les substances magiques qui m'aidaient à tenir. En somme cette journée était naze, comme toutes les précédentes et comme toutes celles qui allaient suivre. Mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à recevoir un appel de Puck ce jour-là. Cela faisait plus de 4 ans que je n'avais parlé à personne. J'hésitai un instant avant d'appuyer sur décrocher, après tout, je voulais savoir pourquoi cet appel après un silence de plusieurs années. J'essayai de ne pas laisser flancher ma voix, je devais avoir l'air normale.

 **«- Ouais ? »**

 **«- Santana, c'est toi ? »**

Un silence gênant de quelques instants s'installa entre nous.

 **«- Tu m'as appelé, donc tu sais que c'est moi.** »

 **«- En fait, j'avais peur que tu ais changé de numéro… »**

Comme si ça l'avait préoccupé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'eus même pas envie de répondre à ça, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il s'était soucié de moi pendant toutes ces années.

 **«- Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant si longtemps San… Tu m'as manqué…»**

Comme c'est émouvant, j'en pleurerais presque. Bullshit. Je n'ai manqué à personne, je ne manque à personne.

 **«- Accouches au lieu de me sortir les violons Puck. »**

 **«- Je me doute que tu m'en veux Santana, mais ne le prends pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. »**

Alors là, ils se fiche de moi, c'est ça ? C'est une caméra cachée, on va rentrer chez moi pour m'humilier et me faire passer sur une de ces chaînes bidon que je regarde à longueur de journée ?

 **«- Tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ? Ni toi, ni personne n'a pris de mes nouvelles durant toutes ces années, en fait, j'aurais pu être morte que vous ne l'auriez même pas su. »**

Nouveau silence gênant. Il savait que je venais de marquer un point.

 **«- C'est faux, et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles des autres, je veux dire, ils m'appellent rarement. »**

Je ria intérieurement. Foutage de gueule. Il mériterait un oscar de la pire méthode pour attendrir quelqu'un.

 **«- C'est toujours mieux que pas de nouvelles du tout. Bref, tu vas te décider à me lâcher ce pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai une vie. »**

Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit ne sache, j'avais honte de ce que j'étais devenue, et si je voulais tant qu'il se dépêche c'était parce que je sentais le manque s'emparer de moi et que je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps je pourrais tenir la conversation sans être grillée ou sans me mettre à convulser.

 **«- En fait… On fait une réunion des anciens, chez mes parents, ce week-end, enfin une fête quoi… Et ça ne serait pas de vraies retrouvailles si tu n'étais pas là… »**

Il a vraiment pensé à moi pour cette fête ? Et s'il était vraiment désolé après tout ? Je veux dire… Je n'arrête pas de me plaindre de n'avoir eu de nouvelles de personnes, mais je n'ai pas cherché à en avoir non plus. Une fois de plus mon égocentrisme légendaire a eu raison de moi. C'est tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux sur un énième défaut pourtant évident chez moi. Je soupirai. Après tout, j'avais plutôt envie de les revoir, mais comment est-ce que je pourrais cacher pendant toute une soirée ce que je suis devenue ? Comment arriverais-je à cacher que j'ai besoin de me droguer pour continuer à survivre ?

 **«- Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Tout le monde sera là ? »**

 **«- Plus ou moins, je n'ai pas encore eu toutes les confirmations, mais il y aurait pas mal de nos anciens camarades normalement oui. Allez San, s'il te plaît, tu dois venir, j'ai vraiment envie de te revoir. Et puis, d'autres aussi seraient contents de te revoir. »**

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire, et le manque commence à s'emparer de plus en plus de moi, ce n'est pas bon. Je dois couper court à la discussion. Puck allait encore argumenter pour me faire accepter mais je lui coupai la parole sans ménagement.

 **«- C'est bon t'as gagné, je serais là. »** Je l'entendis pousser un « YEEES » et je l'imaginais sourire comme un crétin derrière son téléphone. **«Par contre je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas plus de temps à t'accorder aujourd'hui, je suis déjà en retard au boulot, envoie moi la date exacte et l'heure par texto. »** Sur ce, je raccrochais. En retard au boulot à plus de 19h, très crédible ça San, bien joué.

 _~ Puck ~ 19h17  
Samedi soir, 20h30 chez mes parents, hâte de revoir belle brune. -)_

S'il savait… S'ILS savaient… Je pense que tout le monde s'attends à ce que j'ai fait mes preuves, à ce que j'ai une vie de dingue, passionnante, et géniale. A ce que je sois celle que je me suis toujours ventée être lorsque j'étais au lycée et que je passais mon temps à les rabaisser. En plus, j'allais certainement revoir Cyrano, et vu comment elle m'a jeté dehors, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me porte à nouveau dans son cœur. Tout comme je ne la porte pas dans le mien. Et puis je vais certainement revoir mon ex, Brittany. Et cette pensée m'attriste un peu je dois l'avouer. Je commençai presque à déjà regretter d'avoir accepté, mais c'était trop tard, je n'avais pas le droit de faire machine arrière, pas maintenant. Je suis peut-être au fond du trou, j'ai quand-même une parole.  
Je me levais et montai à l'étage. J'attrapai un cachet et l'avala en soupirant. Je n'en pouvais vraiment plus de tout ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter, j'étais prise dans une spirale infernale. Je me laissais sombrer, loin de toutes mes pensées négatives, loin de toute cette merde qu'est devenue ma vie.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, c'était déjà le matin. Je pouvais le voir grâce à la grande luminosité que laissait filtrer les vieux volets de ma chambre. J'avais dû forcer la dose, je ne me souvenais de rien. J'attrapai mon téléphone et le regardai, 11h, 3 messages non lus.

 _~ Puck ~ 22h31  
Pour la soirée n'hésite pas à ramener à boire, ça va picoler -)_

ça ne me changera pas trop de d'habitude…

 _~ Mom ~ 9h16  
Coucou Santana, ton père et moi espérons que tu vas bien, on n'a pas pu te donner vraiment de nouvelles avant aujourd'hui, on a eu pas mal de soucis, on t'expliquera tout ça. On pense passer à Lima dans quelques semaines, si tu veux bien de nous on voudrait passer te voir. On t'aime fort._

Comment aurais-je pu refuser de voir mes parents ? C'est vrai que l'on ne se parlait pas souvent et que je ne les avais pas vus depuis l'enterrement d'Abuela, mais je les aimais malgré tout. Même si ils n'avaient aucune idée eux non plus de ce que je vis. J'avais tout fait pour le leur cacher, et puis il faut dire que tout le monde était tellement triste, moi y compris, que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler de tout ça. Je sais que s'ils savaient, ils interrompraient leur tour du monde sur le champ pour revenir ici. Mais je le refusais. J'avais détruit assez de choses dans ma vie pour en plus détruire la vie de mes parents. Ils seraient dévastés. Malgré mon caractère, ils pensent toujours que je suis leur petite princesse et que même si je ne prends pas toujours les bonnes décisions, je suis quelqu'un d'un minimum censé qui ne flinguerait pas sa vie à ce point. Ils n'ont jamais su que j'avais passé une année dehors, que j'avais fréquenté un bordel et tout ça. J'ai dû leur mentir en m'inventant une vie à New-York et je déteste ça. Je n'aime pas mentir à mes parents. Ils ont importants pour moi et j'aimerais être honnête avec eux, mais je refuse qu'ils ne s'inquiètent à cause de moi.

 _~ Numéro inconnu ~ 10h27  
Salut Santana, c'est Finn. Je sais que tu ne t'attends pas à recevoir un message de moi, mais j'ai appris que tu viendrais à la fête de Puck ce week-end. J'espère que notre présence ne te fera pas changer d'avis, Rachel s'en veut de t'avoir mise à la porte comme ça. Elle aimerait repartir sur de meilleures bases… En espérant que tout se passe bien pour toi… On se voit Samedi, porte toi bien. _

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux. J'avais réellement reçu un texto de Finnocence ? Pourquoi est-ce que d'un coup tout le monde revient dans ma vie comme une fleur ? Je veux dire, ils ont réussis à se passer de moi pendant des années, alors… Pourquoi maintenant ? J'eus presque envie de lui répondre et de l'envoyer sur les roses, mais je ne le fis pas. Il faut croire que j'avais même perdu ma méchanceté. En fait, je n'en voulais pas à Finn. Même s'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse d'être là pour moi. Mais bon… Il est un peu benêt parfois, mais c'est un chouette gars au fond. Par contre, Berry ne manque pas d'air « Repartir sur de meilleures bases ? » en même temps, on n'aurait pas de mal puisqu'il n'y avait même pas de bases du tout. J'enregistrais le numéro de Finn. Je n'avais plus de repères et dû regarder quel jour on était. Vendredi. Quoi ?! Je n'avais même pas compris que la soirée était demain… Bon sang, faut vraiment que j'arrête cette merde ça me ramolli le cerveau…  
Je tentai de me lever mais j'avais l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de moi et je fus soudainement prises de violents vertiges et de violentes nausées. _Formidable._ La journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

J'attendis plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de pouvoir me redresser dans le lit. Je me levais et shootait dans toutes les merdes qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin en grommelant des choses totalement incompréhensibles.  
Si je dois aller à cette soirée demain il faut que je me remette dans le bain… Je décidai donc d'ouvrir mes volets pour la première fois depuis des semaines. J'ouvris la porte-fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon face à un parc et défis le crochet avant de pousser les volets. Et ma réaction fut immédiate. La lumière m'agressa instantanément les rétines, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas en chancelant et je m'écoulai sur le sol, prenant le soin de bien me cogner la tête contre le rebord du lit. Oui, cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas mieux commencer. Après avoir passé un temps allongée par terre totalement sonnée je passai une main sur mon crâne endolori avant de la regarder. _Du sang._ Parfait ! Continuons sur cette lancée, on pourra peut-être battre un record.

 **Le premier chapitre est clos, n'hésitez pas à donner vos retours en review, ça ferait plaisir pour écrire la suite et surtout savoir ce qui vous plait/ne vous plait pas etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce deuxième chapitre mais j'ai eu un mois super chargé et n'ai donc pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je vous rassure je ne vous ai pas oubliés et le prochain chapitre de Race Against The Dead devrait sortir bientôt également. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira car j'ai passé un temps de dingue dessus pour vous sortir quelque chose de long et plutôt détaillé. Merci à tous pour vos premiers retours sur le premier chapitre, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

 **NineUp : Merci pour ta review, et désolée de t'avoir laissé poireauter pendant un mois pour avoir la suite ! Je pense que maintenant tu commences à me connaître et à savoir que j'aime écrire des histoires sombres haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **MissHarpie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review cela fait plaisir à lire :)**

 **Naweed : Je ne vous ai pas oubliés haha je suis de retour ! Seul l'avenir dira ce que Santana deviendra :) en tout cas merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Point de vue de Santana.  
**

Il fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive ce matin. Comme par hasard. J'espérai que ce n'était pas profond et que je réussirai à soigner ça toute seule car je ne pouvais même pas me rendre à l'hôpital. A la moindre prise de sang je me retrouverai en detox avec toute la drogue et l'alcool qui affluent dans mes veines. Je me levai tant bien que mal non sans pousser un grognement de douleur. La tête me tournait et le sang ne cessait de couler de ma tête. Je tentai de maintenir la pression en titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je ne devais pas tomber dans les pommes sinon c'est presque certain que l'on finirait par retrouver mon cadavre dans quelques temps. Une fois à l'intérieur je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir étant donné que je devais faire assez vite. J'attrapai une aiguille qui trainai dans le tiroir, la fit à peine chauffer avec un briquet et priai pour trouver du fil aux alentours. Bingo. Heureusement que j'ai vraiment tout et n'importe quoi qui traîne ici sinon je serais dans de beaux draps. J'enfilai le fil dans l'aiguille et respira un grand coup avant de l'enfoncer dans mon cuir chevelu non sans une horrible grimace. Alors oui, je ne suis pas infirmière et avant de devenir camée je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire des points de suture discount mais j'ai bien dû apprendre par moi-même car entre les coups de mon boss et mes chutes à cause de la drogue, j'avais bien dû expérimenter ça toute seule. Après plusieurs coups d'aiguille et par conséquent plusieurs moments où j'avais failli tomber dans les pommes le saignement semblait s'être enfin arrêter.

Je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour cacher aux autres ma situation. Entre les effets du manque, le fait que je suis devenue squelettique avec des cernes de cadavre sous les yeux et mes balafres partout, ça va être beau. Je ne pouvais même pas songer mettre une robe car cela se verrait trop. Il me fallait des vêtements plus amples. Mais je suis Santana Lopez, tout le monde s'attends à me voir dans une tenue moulante, plus sexy que jamais. Encore une fois, s'ils savaient. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées depuis la dernière fois que je les avaient vus. Et je dois avouer que je n'avais pas du tout envie de revoir Rachel, ses mots cinglants me résonnaient encore dans la tête chaque jour et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. Je me voyais déjà là-bas, entourée de gens qui ne m'appréciaient pas réellement, parlant dans mon dos, se moquant de moi. Depuis quand Snixx a peur des moqueries me diraient vous ? Eh bien, depuis qu'elle m'a abandonnée et que je ne suis plus que Santana je dirais. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il reste encore assez de méchanceté en moi pour me défendre. Je me sens juste sale, délaissée, perdue, vide, anéantie.

La journée se déroula rapidement, comme toujours. Je ne voyais plus le temps passer, je ne faisais que me laisser aller dans mes vices. C'était ça ma vie et accepter d'aller à cette fête était une grossière erreur. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus à comment j'allai m'habiller pour cette soirée et tout le reste puisque je sombrai encore pendant des heures. Plus que des heures puisque je me retrouvais le lendemain après-midi en un battement de cils.

" **\- JODER puta c'est pas possible, je dois aller à cette foutue fête de merde dans deux heures."**

Je me levai en vitesse, peu importe la force avec laquelle ma tête me tournait, je devais le faire. J'attrapai des sous vêtement ainsi qu'un jean rouge et un léger pull à col roulé noir. Malheureusement, même avec ces vêtements cela se verrait que j'avais perdu énormément de poids, et mon visage le traduisait également. Je soupirai, me demandant une énième fois comme tout avait pu partir en couilles à ce point. J'entrai dans ma salle de bain et poussai la porte de la douche dans le but de m'y engouffrer. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et me laissai aller. La sensation était un peu paradoxale car l'eau coulant sur mon corps me faisait du bien tout en me faisant du mal lorsqu'elle rencontrait toutes les cicatrices qui m'avaient été laissées par la vie. Les larmes voulaient couler, depuis trop longtemps, depuis des années, mais comme toujours, je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je savais que j'allais continuer d'accumuler ce mal être en moi encore longtemps. Une fois que j'eus terminé, je pris le temps de m'habiller et de me maquiller un peu. Même avec l'anticerne je ressemblais à… Je ne sais pas, un cadavre, une momie. J'attrapai mes clefs de voiture, fit le tour de la maison pour voir que je n'avais rien oublié et sorti enfin dehors.

Je montai dans ma voiture et jetai mon sac à main sur le siège côté passager. J'étais « « sobre » » depuis le matin et je me sentais déjà défaillir alors avant de partir j'avais avalé un demi cachet, une dose qui ne devrait pas me rendre stone, juste calmer le manque. Je sais que ce n'est pas prudent avant de prendre la route, mais dans les deux cas j'avais de gros risques de provoquer un accident. Mais entre nous, qu'est-ce qui était prudent dans tout ce que je faisais depuis bien trop longtemps ? Rien ! Puis je réfléchis un peu plus longuement et je compris ce qui était différent dans ma conduite actuelle : je mettais également la vie des autres en danger. Si je provoquai un accident, non seulement je risquerai de mourir mais en plus je prendrai le risque d'ôter la vie d'une personne innocente. Après cet horrible constat et après avoir croisé mon regard que je ne supportais plus dans le rétroviseur, je poussai un juron en frappant sur le tableau de bord, attrapai mon sac et descendis de la voiture dont je refermai violemment la portière. Tant qu'à galérer, autant me rendre chez Puck à pieds. Ça ne me fera pas de mal, après tout je suis restée enfermée chez moi pendant des mois. Je posai une paire de lunette de soleil sur mon nez, je n'étais plus vraiment habituée aux lumières vives. Je commençai à marcher et décidai de m'arrêter dans une épicerie sur le chemin dans le but d'acheter de l'alcool à ramener à la soirée. Autant ne pas arriver les mains vides.

J'entrai dans le magasin et fut aussi tôt regardée de haut en bas par une bande de jeunes auxquels j'offris simplement comme réponse le plus beau des doigts d'honneur de ma collection. J'avais oublié ce genre de regards, et cela ne m'avait pas manqué. Je regrettais déjà amèrement d'avoir quitté la maison, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était d'être à la fin de la fête afin de pouvoir rentrer et me mettre une masse digne de ce nom qui je l'espère me fera tomber dans un long et puissant coma. Je déambulai dans les rayons à la recherche de l'alcool. Une fois que celui-ci se trouva devant moi je saisis deux gros packs de bière (ben ouais, j'ai deux mains, pourquoi en prendre un seul ?). Quand je posai les packs sur la caisse la caissière me scruta de haut en bas avec un air hautain pendant qu'un père disait à son fils de ne pas me fixer. Des fois que je le bouffe on ne sait jamais. Je reposai mes yeux sur la caissière qui me cracha le prix en sifflant entre ses dents sans même un signe de politesse. Ce à quoi je répondis en lui balançant l'argent à la gueule. Et me cassai aussi vite que j'étais rentrée sans un mot. J'aurai dû me douter que j'aurai le droit à ce genre de jugements de la part des gens. C'était tellement simple de me blâmer sans connaître ma vie, mon parcours, ce qui avait dérapé pour que j'en arrive là. Les gens voient directement à ma tronche que je suis une accro. C'est marqué sur mon visage et je ne peux tromper personne malgré le maquillage. Mais ils s'arrêtent seulement à ça. Pour eux, je le mérite forcément. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je ressentis de la honte. Je soupirai et repris mon chemin en tentant de ne pas y penser. Car y penser ne changerait rien à ma situation. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle sans volonté. Et entre nous, je n'en ai aucune. Pourquoi voudrais-je m'en sortir ? Je suis seule, je survis depuis des années, je n'ai personne à qui je dois prouver quoi que ce soit. Personne ne se préoccupe de ce qui peut m'arriver, je n'ai plus d'amis puisque tout le monde m'a oublié même si je me rends quand même à leur fête je n'ai plus de petite amie et n'en aurait probablement jamais maintenant. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, qui voudrait de celle que je suis devenue ? Et puis, je ne voulais entraîner personne là-dedans. Et avec tout ce qui m'était tombé sur la gueule, je pense que je ne serais pas capable d'aimer à nouveau un jour. Il y a bien mes parents qui sont là pour moi malgré la distance, mais rien que l'idée de les avoirs trahis de la sorte me donne la nausée.

À force de me faire des nœuds au cerveau je me retrouvai machinalement devant la porte de chez les parents de Puck. Je n'avais jamais oublié ce chemin, et tout semblait comme avant. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé et m'avait projeté des années plus tard à la vitesse de la lumière. La voiture de ses parents étaient toujours dans la même allée, la façade n'avait pas changé, j'entendais les basses de la musique et les cris de joie de mes anciens camarades. Et je me mis à faire une crise d'angoisse. Au moment fatidique je me mis à haleter, effrayée, me répétant en boucle dans ma tête que je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Que je ne pouvais pas les revoir. Seulement mon corps ne m'écouta pas un seul instant puisque sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais le doigt collé à la sonnette. Et merde.

Quelques secondes qui me parurent une éternité plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et je sentis mon cœur accélérer dans ma poitrine. Je pensais limite que j'allais m'évanouir. Puck se tenait maintenant devant moi. Il n'avait plus son horrible rat mort sur la tête mais avait maintenant une coupe courte et qui lui allait vraiment bien. Il portait un polo bleu marine et un short. Un sourire illumina son visage, comme s'il se demandait si j'étais réellement là, si c'était bien moi qui me tenait devant lui. Puis il me serra dans ses bras, fortement. (J'ai bien évidemment déposé les packs de bière à terre avant qu'il ne m'ouvre.)

" **\- San, c'est tellement bon de te revoir…"**

Je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Il m'avait bien plus manqué que je n'avais pu le penser. Il se recula et allait m'inviter à rentrer quand il s'arrêta subitement en me scrutant de haut en bas et je pouvais lire comme un certain malaise sur son visage. Certainement à cause de mon apparence. Mais il ne dit rien. Et pour cela, je le remercie.

Il passa vite à autre chose et m'invita à rentrer une fois que j'eus saisis les deux packs au sol. Je le suivis et en arrivant dans le salon découvris une véritable ambiance de fête. Tout le monde parlait, riait, dansait… C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Tout le monde vivait dans des endroits différents mais ils se comportaient comme lorsque l'on était au lycée. Et une vague de nostalgie m'envahis alors. J'avais envie de revenir en arrière, quand je faisais partie du Glee club, avec eux… Je vis Puck que j'avais perdu de vue se rendre vers la sono et baisser la musique avant de prendre le micro. Non, il ne va quand-même pas…

 **Puck : "- LES AMIS, J'AI L'HONNEUR DE VOUS ANNONCER QUE SANTANA LOPEZ, LA SEULE EST L'UNIQUE EST PARMIS NOUS CE SOIR !"**

Puis pour appuyer sa phrase il me désigna du doigt. Et bien si, il a… Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et un silence pesant se fit entendre dans la pièce. Voilà exactement le genre de situation que je voulais à tout prix éviter. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, me sentant observée et jugée par mes anciens camarades. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais je devais à tout prix me débarrasser de ce silence gênant. Alors je brandis les deux packs de bière.

 **Santana : "- Alors, on fait la fête ?"**

Et contre toute attente ils me suivirent dans cette démarche. Plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent me saluer, dont mon ex, Britt. Accompagné d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas et qui semblait être son petit ami, ce qui me fit légèrement grincer des dents bien que j'étais contente pour elle.

 **Brittany : «- Salut San ! Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir. Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps j'étais un peu triste… Je te présente Tyler, c'est mon petit ami. »**

 **Tyler : «- Enchanté Santana, Brittany m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… »**

Haha. Regardez-moi ce connard… Elle lui a beaucoup parlé de moi hein ? Il sait que c'est moi qui aie veillé sur elle pendant des années ? Que j'ai toujours été là pour elle et que je l'aie aimée comme jamais je n'ai aimé ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Il se pointait là, devant moi, la bouche en cœur en croyant que j'allais les féliciter pour leur amour dégoulinant ? Hors de question. Malgré les années je me sens toujours blessée par ma rupture avec Brittany. Regardez-le, maintenant il me tend la main comme l'air de dire « allez sans rancune » mais si mon pote, il y en a de la rancune. Je tourne le regard vers Brittany qui me lance sa petite moue qui me fait tout accepter, et comme toujours, j'y cède. Je lui serrai la main en grinçant des dents et décidai d'aller plus loin.

Je m'approchai d'un petit groupe qui jouait au bière pong et me mit à les regarder. J'aurais bien voulu me joindre à eux, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tomber maintenant dans l'alcool même si j'avais très envie de boire présentement. Je ne pouvais pas me mettre dans tous mes états devant eux. Alors j'avais décidé que j'essaierai au maximum de me contrôler.

Je décidai donc d'aller m'assoir vers Finn qui lui ne faisait rien.

 **Finn : «- Hey Santana, ça fait longtemps… »**

Je lui offris un petit sourire. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

 **Santana : «- C'est vrai… Comment tu vas depuis tout ce temps ? Toujours avec Rachel ? »**

Je le vis se gratter la tête, comme il faisait toujours quand il était nerveux.

 **Finn : «- Oui… Toujours… Je vais bien… Et toi ? Tu es rayonnante… »**

J'appréciai sa tentative de détourner la question que tout le monde se posait en me faisant un compliment. C'était certes un petit peu maladroit, mais ça non plus je ne lui en voulais pas, au moins, il essayait.

 **Santana : «- Je vais bien aussi… Merci… »**

Mon dieu, que ces paroles sonnent faussent… Puis on continua de discuter un petit moment, et tout se passait bien, j'en oubliais presque ma vie de merde. Je riais même un peu aux blagues nulles et lourdes de Finnocence, et ça me faisait du bien. Mais c'était sans compter sur Berry qui s'était sentie obligée de venir tout gâcher, comme toujours.

 **Rachel : «- Tiens Santana ! Ça fait longtemps ! Dis-donc, ça fait longtemps. »**

Je grinçai des dents, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné ce qu'elle m'avait fait et je crois que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Alors je me contentai de ne pas répondre, pour ne pas être vulgaire et méchante et risquer de foutre la fête de tout le monde en l'air.  
La musique se baissa et c'est à ce moment-là que Cyrano décida de hurler tout haut la personne que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

 **Rachel : «- Pourquoi tu as si mauvaise mine ? »**

Ce n'était qu'une phrase, mais celle-ci me décomposa instantanément. En fait ce fut plus le fait que tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers moi pour m'observer comme un animal en cage que je me sentis mal. Plus personne ne parlait, je sentis juste leurs regards pesant sur moi. S'en était trop pour moi et je m'enfuis à l'étage en courant.

 **Point de vue externe.**

Finn soupira car il se doutait très bien que l'état de son ancienne camarade était dû à l'altercation avec sa fiancée il y a plusieurs années déjà, et cela, il avait du mal à le digérer. Il en voulait à Rachel de ne pas avoir su se taire et se leva avant de déclarer.

 **Finn : "- Je vais monter voir comment elle va."**

Quinn qui était-là depuis le début en retrait et ne disait rien s'approcha en soupirant.

 **Quinn : "- Restez là, je m'en occupe. Et Rachel faut vraiment que tu apprennes à la fermer parfois."**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

J'étais assise dans la salle de bain depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et je ne voulais pas redescendre. Je revoyais leurs regards, leurs expressions et cela me rendait malade. Une larme rebelle perla même le long de ma joue mais je m'empressai de l'essuyer rageusement du revers de la main. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Non. Je ne voulais voir personne.

On toqua à la porte.

 **Santana : "- Fichez moi la paix ! Je ne veux voir personne…"**

 **Quinn : "Santana, laisses moi entrer, s'il te plaît."**

Je reconnu sa voix bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas adressé la parole de la soirée et que je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était présente et une drôle de sensation parcouru mon corps. Alors elle aussi était là. Il est vrai que je ne l'ai pas évoqué, mais je pense que c'est parce que son départ fut l'un des pires avec celui de Brittany. Je me relevai aussitôt, essuyai toute trace de maquillage ayant coulé et ouvrit la porte. Elle était là devant moi, vêtue d'une robe verte, les cheveux attachés et son regard vert inquiet. Dieu que ce regard m'avait manqué. Elle avança dans la pièce qui heureusement était plutôt grande pour une salle de bain et referma derrière elle. Je remis mon masque de garce, parce que je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle aussi avait disparue pendant toutes ces années.

 **Santana : "- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Fabray ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux San, je me fais simplement du souci pour toi."**

Je me mis à rire.

 **Santana : "- De toute manière tu m'as oublié comme les autres. Et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas la vérité car tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant toutes ces années. Moi qui ai toujours pensé que tu étais ma meilleure amie je pense que je me suis trompé aussi là-dessus. Peut-être que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles non mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas pensé à toi pendant toutes ces années. J'ai essayé de t'écrire une fois il y a longtemps. J'ai simplement reçu un "T'es qui ?" j'en ai conclus que tu m'avais oubliée."**

Elle me regarda l'air surprise et un peu désorientée.

 **Quinn : "- Pardon ? Tous les ans je t'ai envoyé un message à chacun de tes anniversaires à chaque Noël et même à chaque nouvel an mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu**. **Je pensais que tu ne voulais tout simplement plus entendre parler de moi bien que je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. Et je ne t'aurai jamais répondu une chose pareille ! Tu me connais Santana."**

Je me sentais totalement perdue. Il était un impossible qu'elle m'ait envoyé des messages je n'avais jamais rien reçu sur mon téléphone durant toutes ces années et pourtant je n'avais jamais effacé son numéro. Malgré cette réponse qui m'avait bien miné le moral et qu'elle faisait mine d'avoir oublié. Et combien même je l'aurais t'effacer je le connaissais par cœur.

 **Santana : "- Arrête de te moquer de moi s'il te plaît je sais très bien que tu mens. Ton numéro est enregistré dans mon téléphone et je n'ai jamais reçu aucun message de ta part. À part ce putain de message."**

 **Quinn : "- Je t'ai pas envoyé de SMS mais des messages privés sur Facebook. Tu les as toujours reçus mais tu ne les a jamais lu. Je t'avais même prévenu que j'avais changé de numéro et que j'avais perdu tous mes contacts. Puis tu as fini par me bloquer ou je ne sais pas trop quoi alors j'ai arrêté. Tu as sans doute envoyé le message à mon ancien numéro, et ce n'est par conséquent pas moi qui t'ai répondu."**

J'étais complètement perdue dans cette discussion et comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Je n'avais jamais vu aucun message de sa part depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile de Cyrano à New-York et là elle me disait m'avoir envoyé des messages tous les ans pour les occasions importantes ? En même temps à ce moment-là j'étais à la rue donc je ne pouvais plus consulter mon téléphone car même si mes parents avaient tenu à continuer de me payer mon forfait de téléphone après le lycée, les prises se font rares. Donc si elle m'avait écrit à ce moment-là il est certain que je n'aurais pas pu voir ses messages. Mais alors pourquoi ne les aurais-je pas vus une fois que j'avais intégré le bordel ? Et pourquoi me disait-elle que je l'avais bloquée ? Elle était ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne l'aurais laissée comme ça. Quand la réalité me frappai en pleine face et me glaçai d'effroi. Mon boss. Mon dealer. C'est lui qui avait repris nos téléphones pour "vérifier" avant de nous les rendre. Il avait dû désactiver mon compte Facebook pour ne pas que j'alerte qui que ce soit. Du moins pas par les réseaux. Je regardai Quinn, et me senti coupable. Je l'avais mise dans le même panier que les autres alors qu'elle semblait sincère. Je la connaissais depuis des années et je savais reconnaître les signes lorsque mentait. Et de toute évidence, présentement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds et son regard n'était pas sombre ou en colère, non, il avait simplement l'air triste et inquiet. Je voulu articuler un bête "désolée" mais même ça ne voulait pas sortir de ma bouche. Je sentais des larmes se former dans mes yeux. Non. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer devant elle. Elle dû voir mon mal être car elle me prit dans ses bras et tout ce que j'avais gardé en moi jusque-là ressorti d'un coup et toutes les larmes enfouies sortirent en même temps de mes yeux. Mon corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

 **Point de vue de Quinn**

Depuis que j'avais vu Santana ce soir, je ne la reconnaissais plus du tout. Ce n'était plus Snixx, la personne que tout le monde craignait dans les couloirs de l'école. La fille au regard accusateur qui se plaisait à faire trembler la foule. Celle qui cachait tous ses sentiments à la face du monde. Elle était devenue une femme qui semblait vulnérable, épuisée et cela me fendait le cœur. J'avais bien évidemment remarqué qu'elle avait énormément maigris. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle en arrive là. Et je m'en voulais. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pendant toutes ces années. Je veux dire, oui, je lui avais envoyé des messages chaque année. Mais j'aurais dû faire plus. Insister. La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé elle vivait encore chez Rachel et Kurt à New-York. Bien que je n'en avais aucune idée à ce moment-là.

 _Flashback_

 _C'était une soirée banale pour moi. J'étais dans ma petite chambre sur le campus universitaire de Yale et je trainais sur mon ordinateur. J'avais fini de bosser tous mes cours et comme les vacances scolaires s'approchaient, je me relâchais un peu plus._

 _ **°Satan vient de se connecter sur Skype°**_

 _À la vue de ce message, un sourire illumina mon visage. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'elle et je dois avouer qu'elle me manquait._

 _ **Ice Queen : HEEEEY Satan ! √**_

 _ **|Satan est en train d'écrire|**_

 _ **Satan : Salut Blondie ! Comment tu vas ?**_

 _Un rictus envahit mon visage. Elle n'avait visiblement pas changé._

 _ **Ice Queen : Ça va ! L'Université et le campus sont plutôt sympas ! Et toi, Louisville ? √**_

 _ **Satan : Je n'y suis plus ! J'apprécie ce que Brittany a fait pour moi en me dégotant cette place, mais L'Université ce n'est vraiment pas pour moi…**_

 _Cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de Santana. Elle avait besoin de bouger et je la comprenais même si j'aimais Yale._

 _ **Ice Queen : Du coup tu as des plans je suppose ? Comment vas Britt ? √**_

 _Un silence s'installa et j'ai eu le sentiment de dire une grosse bêtise. Puis elle se mit à écrire pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui me parurent des heures._

 _ **Satan : En fait elle m'a quitté il y a quelques jours. Je suis à New York chez Kurt et Rachel depuis plusieurs semaines et elle n'a pas apprécié que je ne descende pas la voir à Lima. Elle m'a dit que nous n'avions plus vraiment grand-chose en commun. Que sa vie était là-bas et que la mienne était à New York. Je n'ai même pas essayé de la retenir parce que je sais que j'ai merdé. Tu me connais, je fais des boulettes depuis toujours. Le problème c'est qu'elle me manque que j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Mais bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Du coup oui moi aussi j'ai décidé de suivre mes rêves comme Rachel et je me suis retrouvée à New York.**_

 _Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à retenir d'un coup et j'avais du mal à imaginer que Brittany et Santana n'étaient plus ensembles. C'est vrai quoi elles étaient ensembles depuis le lycée et personne n'imaginait que cela se terminerait un jour, même après. Je pense que tout le monde pensait même que cela durerait toujours aussi cucul cela soit-il. Surtout que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de San d'être sérieuse avant de sortir avec Britt. Mais l'autre détail qui m'interpella a été qu'elle me dise qu'elle était chez Kurt et Rachel. Alors que la diva n'avait jamais caché sa haine envers la Latina._

 _ **Ice Queen : je suis vraiment désolé pour ta rupture avec Britt… Tu ne m'embêtes pas et si tu as besoin d'en parler sache que je suis là. Super pour New-York, ça se passe bien chez eux ? √**_

 _ **Satan : Bof, je ne sais pas trop je ne leur ai pas vraiment laissé le choix en fait.**_

 _Voyant qu'elle avait esquivé le début de mon message je n'insistai pas plus. Je connaissais Santana et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas insister dans ces moments-là. Mais sa réponse me fit tout de même rire car cela ne m'étonnais pas vraiment d'elle. Je l'imaginais bien débarquer sur le pas de leur porte avec ses valises en mode "Coucou, je m'installe."_

 _ **Ice Queen : Ils n'ont pas trop râlé ? √**_

 _ **Satan : Non. Heureusement que Finnocence vit avec eux. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu rester.**_

 _ **Ice Queen : Il est allé à New-York finalement ? √**_

 _ **Satan : Oui. Apparemment l'école qui l'avait refusé a finalement décidé de lui donner une chance.**_

 _ **Ice Queen : Cool ! Et tes parents, ils ont pris la chose comment ? √**_

 _ **Satan : Plutôt bien bizarrement ! Ils sont juste un peu déçus mais c'est normal. Ils ne sont plus à Lima pour un bout de temps, ils sont partis faire le tour du monde.**_

 _ **Ice Queen : C'est chouette. √**_

 _ **Satan : Et toi alors ? Yale ? Tout ça ?**_

 _ **Ice Queen : C'est sympa. J'ai fait quelques rencontres agréables. Les cours sont intéressants. Je me plais plutôt bien ici. Mais je mentirai si je disais que vous ne me manquez pas. √**_

 _ **Satan : Tu me manques aussi Blondie. Bon, je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec toi mais Rachel est en train de gueuler pour que j'aille aider à faire je ne sais pas trop quoi. Du coup je vais y aller avant de me faire découper en morceaux. En plus elle a une voix super agaçante quand elle gueule. J'espère qu'on pourra se reparler bientôt. Et aussi que tu viendras me voir quand je serai devenue une grande star. ;)**_

 _ **Ice Queen : Haha, je n'y manquerai pas ! Tu embrasseras Finn de ma part. :) √**_

 _ **Satan : BEURK c'est dégueu ce que tu me demande de faire là ! Mais je le ferai. C'est bien parce que c'est toi Fabray hein.**_

 _ **|Satan vient de se déconnecter|**_

 _Fin du flashback._

Je la serrai fortement contre moi. Bon sang. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle me parle. Qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Je passai ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs en essayant de lui murmurer des choses réconfortantes. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude d'être celle qui devait consoler San. Bien souvent cela avait été l'inverse par le passé.

 **Quinn : "- Santana… Parle-moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe…"**

Elle releva le regard vers moi et je pus voir dans ses yeux une tristesse sans nom. Une tristesse que l'on ne voudrait même pas voir dans les yeux de son pire ennemi.

 **Santana : "- J'ai tout foiré Quinn…"**

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

 **Quinn : "- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça San ?"**

 **Santana : "- Quand Rachel m'a foutu à la porte je me suis retrouvée à la rue et…"**

Je vis rouge et la coupai instantanément.

 **Quinn : "- Attends… Elle a quoi ? Et surtout tu as vécu où ? Oh mon dieu, San, par pitié dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…"**

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Elle s'était retrouvée à la rue parce que Berry l'avait foutu dehors ? J'ai bien entendu ? Oh que oui j'ai bien entendu et je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre…

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

La colère qui s'afficha sur le visage de Quinn, je l'avais déjà vue auparavant. Et je savais que dans ces moments-là il ne fallait pas la contrarier encore plus. Je savais que je pouvais lui parler librement, je la connaissais bien. Mais je ne voulais pas l'embarquer là-dedans. Je me doutais qu'elle avait réussi sa vie, qu'elle avait une situation stable, alors je ne voulais vraiment pas la mêler à tout ça. J'ai toujours énormément tenu à Quinn malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où l'on a pu se tirer dans les pattes et se gifler violemment. Alors je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Mais elle ne tomba pas dans le panneau bien au contraire.

 **Quinn : "- Combien de temps..?"**

 **Santana : "- Combien de temps quoi ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Tu es restée à la rue."**

 **Santana : "- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…"**

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de contenir son souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Puis d'un coup, elle perdit son sang-froid, et c'est bien la première fois depuis que je la connais que j'assistai à ça. Elle frappa de toute ses forces avec son pieds dans la petite poubelle en métal à sa droite, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce

 **Quinn : "- COMBIEN DE TEMPS SAN PUTAIN."**

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction plus que violente, et je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi cette révélation la mettait dans un tel état… Mais décidant de ne pas envenimer les choses en ignorant encore une fois sa question, je décidai tout simplement de lui répondre, d'une voix assez basse et épuisée.

 **Santana : "- Un peu plus d'un an mais…"**

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Une fois assise sur le sol, à moitié recroquevillée sur elle-même elle lâcha d'une voix cassée.

 **Quinn : "- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit… J'aurai pu…"**

Je décidai de la couper, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire ça. Elle n'y était pour rien.

 **Santana : "- Arrête Q… Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu étais à Yale… Tu étais dans une chambre universitaire… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mes problèmes sur le dos… Gâcher ta vie comme j'ai toujours gâché celle des autres…"**

Elle releva la tête, les yeux triste et en colère, mais ce n'est pas vraiment contre moi qu'elle avait l'air en colère, mais plutôt contre mes dernières paroles.

 **Quinn : "- Qui t'as mis toutes ces conneries dans la tête Santana..? Je ne te reconnais plus… Où est passé Snixx ? Où est passé celle qui affrontait tout le monde la tête haute sans ne jamais se laisser atteindre..?"**

Je baissai le regard sur mes pieds. Si elle savait… La fille qu'elle connaissait avait disparue.

 **Santana : "- Cette fille-là est morte depuis bien longtemps… Je crois qu'elle a disparu le jour où Rachel m'a foutu dehors mais surtout qu'elle m'a lancé que personne ne m'avait jamais aimé… Qu'au Glee Club vous faisiez tous semblant de m'apprécier. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de la personne odieuse que j'étais. De tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire subir. Je suis redescendue de mon piédestal et j'ai compris que je n'étais plus au lycée. Que là-bas je savais me faire craindre et respecter, mais qu'en dehors je n'étais rien. Et en une fraction de secondes j'ai perdu la carapace que j'avais pris tant de temps à construire pour ne plus souffrir. Alors je n'ai pas voulu imposer ça à qui que ce soit, et encore moins à toi. Je suis sincèrement désolée."**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Plus j'entendais le récit de San, plus je me sentais mal. Elle avait été livrée à elle-même et personne n'avait été là pour elle. Je n'avais pas été là pour elle. J'étais tellement préoccupée par mes études et ma propre personne que je n'ai jamais su qu'elle n'avait pas eu de toit sur la tête pendant plus d'un an. Pendant que moi, j'avançais, je dormais dans un lit, je mangeais. À cette pensée j'eus la nausée. Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas deviner ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Mais j'aurais dû insister quand j'ai vu qu'elle ne me donnait plus de nouvelles. J'aurais dû mettre ma fierté de côté et ne pas tout de suite pensé qu'elle m'avait simplement oubliée. Je me sentais comme une mauvaise amie et j'étais en colère contre moi. Mais j'étais aussi en colère contre Rachel. Il est vrai que la Latina lui a mené la vie dure au lycée, mais elle n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayer de la comprendre. Beaucoup d'entre nous savaient que si Santana était si méchante avec tout le monde c'était avant tout pour se protéger elle-même. C'est pour ça que malgré les embrouilles récurrentes, personnes ne l'a jamais blâmé à ce point. D'autant plus que Rachel avait tout. Elle était à New-York avec son meilleur ami et son fiancé, elle allait dans l'école de ses rêves, destinée à être une grande star… Alors je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ait pu mettre une des nôtres dehors sans même s'assurer qu'elle aurait quelque part où aller. Je peux concevoir que Santana s'est imposée chez eux et que cela ne lui a pas plus, je peux aussi concevoir que Santana est parfois blessante et crue. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait cherché à ce point alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait nul part où aller si elle se faisait mettre dehors. Je me redressai et me remit debout imitée par la Latina. Je la détaillai de la tête aux pieds et une question vint me frapper l'esprit. Si elle avait réussi à sortir de la rue, pourquoi avait-elle si épuisée, et pourquoi était-elle si mince…

 **Quinn : "- San…?"**

Elle pencha la tête, interrogée, en guise de réponse.

 **Quinn : "- Tu as un toit maintenant ?"**

 **Santana : "- Oui. Mi Abuela m'a légué sa maison et de l'argent lorsqu'elle est décédée il y cinq ans. Elle me manque, tous les jours."**

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant cette nouvelle. Je savais à quel point San aimait son Abuela. Et même si je fus étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle l'avait mise dans son héritage malgré qu'elle ne veuille plus lui parler, je décidai de ne pas demander de détails. Je ne voulais pas la replongée dans ce souvenir.

 **Quinn : "- Je suis désolée…"**

 **Santana : "Tu n'as pas à l'être Q. Ça fait partie de la vie. J'avais conscience qu'elle n'était pas éternelle même si j'aurais voulu me réconcilier avec elle avant que cela n'arrive. Enfin bref."**

Je m'approchai d'elle et pris sa main dans la mienne, elle était glaciale.

 **Quinn : "- Une question ne cesse de me tourner en tête… Et comme je m'inquiète réellement pour toi je vais prendre le risque de te la poser… Si cela fait cinq ans que tu n'es plus dehors, pourquoi… Es-tu si mince…?"**

Je vis son visage se décomposer instantanément quand je prononçai ces mots. Me signifiant que j'avais touché une corde apparemment plus que sensible. Elle se raidit et je vis dans son regard qu'elle était en train de paniquer. Elle se mit à respirer vite et de façon saccadée. Consciente qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien je la serrai dans mes bras, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir autrement.

 **Santana : "-Je suis… Tellement désolée…"**

Encore une fois je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Quand une idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer tout cela chez elle me glaça le sang et je me mis à prier intérieurement pour me tromper.

 **Quinn : "- Relève tes manches."**

Mon ton était sorti beaucoup plus sec et cassant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais j'étais tellement inquiète à cet instant que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Si mon instinct était le bon, c'était très très grave. Elle se figea, me regardant dans les yeux, totalement tétanisée.

 **Quinn : "- Santana je t'en prie relève tes putain de manches."**

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas je pris mon courage à deux mains et le fit moi-même. Non… Non… Dîtes-moi que… Putain… Elle fondit en larmes.

 **Santana : "- Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais Quinn, vraiment désolée…"**

 **Quinn : "- C'est… C'est pas… Non… C'est pas possible…"**

Ma voix était cassée, je tremblais et je sentis une vague de haine m'envahir, tellement grande que j'aurais pu retourner la maison des parents de Puck en un battement de cils. Ma mâchoire et mes poings se contractèrent violemment.

 **Quinn : "- Je vais tuer Berry."**

Sur ces mots je me retournai et ouvrit violemment la porte avant de me diriger comme une furie vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du bas malgré les supplications de Santana derrière moi.

 **Point de vue externe.**

La blonde dévala les escaliers plus rapidement qu'il ne faut pour le dire et son arrivée dans le salon ne passa pas inaperçue. Puck voyant l'énervement apparent de Quinn baissa la sono.

 **Puck : "- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Coupe la musique."**

 **Puck : "- Mais…"**

 **Quinn : "- COUPE CETTE PUTAIN DE MUSIQUE NOAH."**

Il ne posa pas plus de questions et s'exécuta, se doutant que pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état-là, l'heure était grave.

Tout le monde s'était brusquement arrêté de parler, à l'instar de Berry qui se retourna vers la blonde.

 **Rachel : "- Alors ?"**

Une gros bruit retentit, la diva venait de se recevoir une gifle mémorable.

 **Finn : "- Hé mais ça va pas … !"**

 **Quinn : "- Toi, tu la fermes si tu ne veux pas t'en recevoir une à ton tour."**

Finn ne sut même pas quoi répondre à cela. Il se mit juste en retrait. Quinn était son ex, et il savait que si Ice Queen refaisait surface ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Et il savait aussi que sa fiancée allait recevoir les foudres de l'ex-cheerleader.

 **Rachel : "- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je suis au courant que tu as foutu Santana à la porte il y a six ans."**

Rachel regarda la blonde avec un air de défi.

 **Rachel : "- En quoi c'est ton problème ? Ce n'est pas toi qui devais la supporter."**

 **Finn : "- Rachel… !"**

La blonde essaya de se rapprocher dans le but évident d'en coller une autre à la diva mais Puck la retint à temps.

 **Quinn : "- La supporter ? Peut-être que son caractère n'est pas tout rose mais je doute qu'elle ait été insupportable au point que tu ne la jette dehors !"**

 **Rachel : "- Ça va, tu ne vas pas nous en faire tout un plat ! C'était il y a cinq ans. Et elle n'en est pas morte nan ?!"**

Quinn sentait son sang bouillir en elle. Elle remerciait intérieurement Puck de la retenir et d'ainsi l'empêcher de se jeter à la gorge de Rachel.

 **Quinn : "- Je suppose que t'es pas au courant qu'elle a passé plus d'un an dans la rue hein ?!"**

Le visage de Finn se décomposa et regarda sa fiancée l'air horrifiée.

 **Finn : "- Tu n'étais pas au courant, hein ?"**

La diva baissa le regard sur ses pieds. Un signe qui n'eut pour effet que de mettre Quinn encore plus en colère. Tous les anciens de camarades de Santana attendaient la réponse. Kurt s'en voulait de ne pas avoir dit à Rachel de ne pas expulser la Latina à ce moment-là, il était loin de se douter de que qu'il se passerait. Mercedes était horrifiée et ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'était pas toujours entendue avec Santana mais la savoir dehors pendant plus d'un an ne la réjouissait pas du tout, comme tous les autres membres. Brittany elle, était en train de pleurer, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir pris de nouvelle de son ex après l'avoir quitté, mais elle lui en voulait tellement à ce moment-là. Puck aussi se sentait mal. Après tout, Santana était sa meilleure amie, et il n'avait pas eu vent de cette histoire sinon jamais il n'aurait invité Rachel à sa fête.

 **Kurt : "- Même si Rachel a fait une erreur, et que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose aussi puisque je ne m'y suis pas opposé à cet instant, je ne pense pas qu'elle était au courant sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé ainsi…"**

 **Rachel : "- En fait si… Je savais."**

Quinn sentit une larme de rage couler le long de sa joue. Kurt était bouche bée ainsi que tous les ex-membres du Glee Club. Les muscles de Puck se contractèrent violemment mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur la blonde car il savait que celle-ci était capable de tout dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Finn avait l'air dégoûté. Il recula.

 **Finn : "- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieuse Rachel ?!"**

Rachel ne savait plus quoi dire pour sa défense mais elle tenta encore de se placer en victime.

 **Rachel : "- Je l'ai croisé une fois en ville faisant la manche une semaine après lui avoir demandé de partir… Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était restée aussi longtemps dehors moi ! Je me suis dit que ce n'est que ce qu'elle méritait… Pendant tout le lycée elle nous a traité comme des moins que rien et personne ne lui a jamais rien dit ! Et là elle s'incrustait dans ma vie sans y être invitée…"**

 **Quinn : "- Je vais te tuer."**

Elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Puck mais celui-ci ne relâcha pas.

 **Quinn : "- Lâches-moi Puck !"**

 **Puck : "- Non, calme-toi… Moi aussi j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing sur la tronche, mais ça ne résoudrait rien."**

 **Kurt : "- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!"**

 **Rachel : "- Oh Kurt je t'en prie ! Toi aussi tu en avais marre et tu voulais qu'elle parte !"**

 **Kurt : "- Oui, c'est vrai que j'avais envie qu'elle parte. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle n'avait pas de toit alors je ne l'aurais pas laissé dehors. Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi mesquine ? Je veux dire, ok Santana n'a pas toujours été rose avec chacun d'entre nous mais personne ne mérite ça. Puis, je pense qu'on y a été fort. Certes elle était là sans qu'on ne l'ai invitée, mais elle nous aidait, elle donnait même un peu d'argent pour le loyer quand elle pouvait. Je te savais égoïste Rach', mais là tu as été trop loin…"**

 **Finn : "- Beaucoup trop loin. Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour encore avoir la force de te regarder dans une glace chaque matin. Tu m'as forcé à faire un choix alors que je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle s'en aille. Tu te faisais des films alors qu'il n'y avait rien. Mais Santana était notre amie."**

Rachel roula des yeux, épuisée de se faire réprimander par tout le monde alors qu'elle pensait avoir bien agit.

 **Rachel : "- Tiens Quinn, au lieu de me blâmer, tu étais où toi quand elle s'est retrouvée dehors ?"**

Là, s'en était trop pour la blonde. Elle avait atteint les limites de sa patience. Elle poussa Puck tellement fort en arrière que celui-ci manqua de tomber à la renverse. Et autant dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha comme une furie de la Diva qui reculait, consciente qu'elle allait finir découper en petits morceaux au fond d'un congélateur.

Depuis le début des hostilités, Santana s'était réfugiée dans une des chambres à l'étage, ne voulant pas se retrouvée au cœur de la bataille qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir déclenché. Elle aurait peut-être dû se taire, ne rien dire à Quinn. Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle s'en voulait que celle-ci ait vu le pire. Qu'elle ait vu qu'elle se droguait. Elle était maintenant recroquevillée sur le lit, en larmes, se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter de venir. Elle aurait dû se douter que cela dégénérerais de la sorte…

En bas, Quinn ne décolérait pas, et elle était bien décidée à s'en prendre physiquement à Rachel, bien que cela ne soit pas du tout son genre. Les paroles de la diva la rendaient dingue.

 **Quinn : "- J'étais à Yale, comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que tu avais fait ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ma meilleure amie était en train de crever dehors, et qu'en plus, tu le savais mais n'a rien fait ? En plus, tes paroles l'ont détruite tu sais, quand tu lui as dit que personne ne l'aimait au Glee Club, qu'on faisait tous semblant mais qu'au fond on la détestait tous. Alors que c'est faux. TU la détestais mais tu n'avais pas le droit de parler pour tout le monde, tu n'avais pas le droit de parler pour moi."**

 **Rachel : "- Oh, arrêtes s'il te plaît. 90% des gens ici ne la supportaient pas."**

Les autres ex-membres vinrent un à un soutenir Santana.

 **Puck : "- Alors là par contre tu vas vite retirer ce que tu viens de dire si tu ne veux pas que ça tourne mal. Santana est ma meilleure amie, jamais je ne l'ai détesté."**

 **Finn : "- Tu voulais que je la déteste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à accepter le fait que j'ai couché avec elle, mais je ne l'ai jamais détesté non plus. Et je n'ai pas aimé que tu me demandes de choisir. Et vu comment tu es réellement, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser t'en aller ce jour-là."**

 **Kurt : "- Même si elle n'a pas toujours été agréable avec nous même loin de là, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je la déteste. Elle a sa façon d'être qui ne plaît pas toujours, c'est certain, mais c'est Santana et on finit par l'apprécier pour qui elle est."**

 **Brittany : "- J'aimais Santana, elle a toujours été là pour moi. C'était ma petite amie et elle m'a protégé comme personne ne l'a jamais fait au lycée. Jamais elle n'a eu de paroles déplacées envers moi. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. Elle ne m'a jamais trompé. Peut-être que toi tu la connaissais comme la fille qui te faisait des reproches, mais si tu l'avais connue comme moi je l'ai connu tu te serais aperçue qu'en réalité elle a un très bon fond. Tout le monde pense que San est une sans cœur mais je peux t'assurer que c'est des conneries."**

Rachel reprit sa défense.

 **Rachel : "- Mais tu as quand-même fini par la quitter !"**

 **Brittany : "- Pas parce que c'est une mauvaise personne. Mais parce que je voulais qu'elle avance sans se retourner sur notre histoire. Je voulais qu'elle réussisse à New-York. C'est vrai que je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir comme oubliée pendant un temps. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est juste que nous devions faire route à part pour notre bonheur à chacune. Si j'avais su que tu la jetterais dehors, je l'aurais bien évidemment accueillie chez moi le temps qu'elle se retourne. Je ne suis pas comme toi moi. Tu es une très mauvaise personne Rachel."**

 **Mercedes : "- Je ne voulais pas m'en mêler mais là je m'en sens obligée. Moi aussi j'ai eu des embrouilles avec Santana, mais je ne lui en veux plus. C'était le lycée, l'échelle sociale était très présente. Elle a juste voulu faire partie de l'équipe qui ne voulait pas se faire taper dessus. Et pourtant elle a quand-même mit sa réputation en jeu, tout comme Quinn ou encore Puck pour nous rejoindre au Glee Club. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux temps à Santana alors que ce n'était pas la seule populaire d'entre nous ?"**

 **Artie : "- Mercedes a raison. Au début, Puck et l'équipe de foot m'ont enfermé dans une poubelle qu'ils ont renversée, et je ne lui en veux pas pour autant, car il a su montrer qu'il avait changé. Alors pourquoi n'es-tu simplement pas capable de te rendre compte que tu as tords ? Moi non plus je ne déteste pas Santana même si je ne l'ai pas toujours portée dans mon cœur. Je la considère quand-même comme l'une de mes amies, car elle nous a prouvé sa loyauté."**

 **Sam : "- Santana m'a fait rompre avec Quinn pour au final me larguer quelques temps plus tard avec une chanson des plus dégradantes qui soient. Et pourtant, elle a toujours été mon amie également. Je pense que c'était son truc à elle de piquer pour ne pas se faire piquer. Ça ne fait pas d'elle une personne horrible."**

Les autres prirent également la parole, tous en faveur de la Latina ce dont Rachel ne s'attendait pas du tout. Elle qui croyait avoir tout le monde dans la poche elle se rendait compte que tout était en train de se retourner contre elle.

 **Rachel : "- Pourquoi est-ce que vous la défendez tous après tout ce qu'elle a pu vous faire ou dire ?"**

 **Quinn : "- T'es bouchée ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes tant bloquer sur le passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu te faire de si horrible pour te faire perdre ton semblant d'humanité déjà pas super présent de base hein ? Je t'ai piqué Finn et pourtant tu m'as pardonné ? Me dit pas que c'est juste parce qu'elle a couché avec Finn ? Parce que si c'est ça, il faut vraiment aller de l'avant."**

 **Rachel : "- Je n'y arrivais pas à ce moment-là. Oui tu m'as piqué Finn mais tu n'as jamais couché avec lui. Elle si. Je sais que ma haine et ma jalousie ont été trop loin, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse. Si on devait revenir en arrière je la mettrai dehors encore une fois. De toute évidence ça l'a aidé à avancer."**

 **Quinn : "- A avancer ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu as vu toi-même dans quel état elle est ! Tu ne peux pas dire que ça l'a aidé à avancer. Arrêtes de te cacher derrière tes excuses et assumes tes actes."**

 **Rachel : "- Ça fait au moins 5 ans qu'elle est sortie de la rue, donc ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est dans cet état ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi cette histoire t'affecte autant ? Seulement parce que tu es la seule à ne pas te rendre compte que tu es amoureuse de Santana."**

Cette fois-ci la main de Quinn partie si violemment que la diva se retrouva assise sur le sol.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je sentis ma vue se brouiller de larmes. Comment une personne aussi égocentrique que Rachel pouvait exister ? Elle était totalement hors sujet et tentait de m'attaquer sur un point sensible pour se défendre alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était en tort. Oui, j'avais des sentiments pour Santana depuis de nombreuses années, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle l'expose de la sorte devant tous mes anciens camarades. J'étais à bout. Je voulais juste partir, m'en aller loin de cette fille avant de lui exploser le crâne contre un mur. J'avais perdu tout mon sang-froid au cours de cette soirée. Moi qui n'étais jamais violente. Je m'étais même beaucoup posée depuis toutes ces années. Mais là, je n'y arrivais simplement plus. Je laissai simplement éclater la vérité.

 **Quinn : "- Tu sais pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? Elle se drogue putain !"**

Ma phrase fit l'effet de bombe puisque je vis le visage de mes amis se décomposer un à un. Mon visage était ravagé par les larmes, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Depuis que j'avais vu les bras de San j'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar duquel je voulais me réveiller au plus vite. Et là, elle eut LA phrase de trop. Elle se tourna vers Finn et lâcha le plus naturellement du monde.

 **Rachel : "- J'ai toujours su qu'elle finirait toxico ou sur un trottoir."**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir que Puck l'avait attrapé à la gorge. Sous le regard choqué et perdu de tout le monde. Je voyais des larmes tomber de ses yeux et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas la seule que ça affectait.

 **Puck : "- Tu as intérêt de retirer TOUT DE SUITE ce que tu viens de dire ou dans les prochaines minutes tu ne seras plus de ce monde."**

Et c'est également à ce moment que j'ai réussi à me ressaisir, du moins, autant que je le pouvais. Je m'approchai de Puck et posai une main sur son épaule.

 **Quinn : "- Lâches la Puck, je t'en prie… Tu as raison… ça ne servirait à rien… Laisses la partir…"**

 **Finn : "- Mec s'il te plaît lâche là."**

Il s'exécuta et frappa violemment dans le mur.

 **Puck : "- Barrez-vous… Barrez-vous tous je vous en supplie…"**

Ce que tout le monde compris bien évidemment. Rachel partie en courant sans demander son reste. Quant aux autres, ils nous souhaitèrent à tous les deux du courage, nous demandant de les tenir au courant. Quand tout le monde fut partit, Puck se laissa tomber dans le canapé, des larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux et je m'installai à ses côté.

 **Puck : "- Putain Quinn… J'ai rien vu venir… J'ai été minable… Je l'ai laissé toute seule dans cette merde…"**

Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains en jurant. Je posai une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule bien que je me trouvais dans le même état que lui à cet instant.

 **Quinn : "- Ne dis pas ça… Tu n'y es pour rien… Moi non plus je n'ai pas été là pour elle… Moi aussi je m'en veux… Si tu savais…"**

 **Puck : "- Tu peux rester cette nuit avec elle si tu veux… Je ne l'ai pas vu descendre, je pense qu'elle est toujours à l'étage… J'espère qu'elle n'a rien entendu de tout ça…"**

Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer j'en avais presque oublié que la principale concernée se trouvait à l'étage. Je remerciai Puck et déposai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me dépêcher de monter. Elle n'était plus dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris toutes les portes de l'étage une à une avant de distinguer son corps endormi sur un lit, repliée sur elle-même. J'allumai la petite lumière et m'approchai d'elle. Elle était habillée et n'avait pas de couverture sur elle. Je fouillai dans en douceur dans une des commodes et en trouvai une que je déposai délicatement sur elle en prenant le soin de ne pas la réveiller. Je ne manquai pas la seringue qui trainait au pied du lit et je sentis mon cœur se serrer et les larmes remonter à nouveau. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là… Je devais le savoir… Plus jamais je ne la laisserai tomber, si j'avais été là elle ne serait probablement pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. Je me doutais déjà que ce que j'allai découvrir allait me changer à tout jamais, mais je n'en connaissais pas encore l'ampleur.

 **Chapitre terminé ! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à lâcher vos reviews et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Keep Me Alive. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Je reviens encore une fois sur cette fiction puisque j'ai fait une petite pause sur Race Against The Dead par manque d'inspiration. Mais rassurez-vous le prochain chapitre sortira dans le courant de la semaine, au plus tard le week-end prochain. Quand à cette fanfic j'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre puisque, comme vous l'aurez remarqué pour ceux qui me suivent sur mon autre fic, j'ai considérablement allongé la taille de mes chapitres. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

 **NineUp : Haha je te remercie de ta clémence, c'est trop d'honneur xD. Pour ce qui est de Rachel j'ai aussi eu envie de lui arracher la tête à plusieurs reprises… Je vais bientôt devenir la connasse qui t'aura fait jeter ton téléphone par terre ! Pour le moment, remercions ton self contrôle. Mais je me suis moi-même énervée en écrivant cette phrase (alors que c'est moi qui ai décidé de l'écrire, on marche vraiment sur la tête !)**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit remplie de cauchemars. Et j'espérais intérieurement que tout ce qui s'était passé hier n'était également qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais quand je scrutai la pièce encore un peu plongée dans l'obscurité je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas chez moi. J'étais toujours chez les parents de Puck. Par conséquent j'avais bien eu la honte de ma vie et Quinn avait réellement découvert que je me droguais. Je m'en veux tellement. Je sais que j'ai dû la décevoir, et cette idée est loin de m'enchanter. Malgré la compétition qui a pu régner entre nous pendant les années lycée, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être cette personne à ses yeux. Son jugement a plus de valeur que celui des autres pour moi, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi. Certainement parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, autant qu'elle a pu être ma meilleure ennemie. Et je dois avouer que l'avoir revue m'a profondément chamboulée. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ces retrouvailles ne se passent pas dans ces conditions, mais bon… Ce qui est fait est fait. J'avais encore l'esprit embrumé et avait beaucoup de mal à émerger. Je tentai de m'étirer mais j'entendis un grognement qui me fit sursauter et je réalisai qu'une paire de bras me tenait fermement et que ma tête était dangereusement proche d'un cou. Qui était-ce ? Je ne me souvenais même pas de m'être couchée… Alors m'être couchée avec quelqu'un… Encore moins.  
Je décidai de me concentrer et je fini par reconnaître son odeur, j'aurais pu la reconnaître entre mille (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça). Alors elle n'avait pas pris la fuite après mes révélations ? Elle était restée et avait même passé la nuit près de moi ?  
Je n'osai pas bouger de peur de la réveiller, et je ne voulais pas non plus m'éclipser avant son réveil car elle avait visiblement veillé sur moi toute la nuit, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça. Et je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'avoir une discussion avec elle concernant toutes les révélations que j'ai pu lui faire hier. Sa respiration semblait paisible, elle ne bougeait plus. Je décidai de la laisser dormir encore et posa ma main sur son bras avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Quand elle manqua de me faire tomber du lit.

 **Quinn : "- Hey."**

Je fis un bond en arrière et portai instantanément ma main sur ma poitrine.

 **Santana : "- Mierda Fabray, tu veux me faire crever ou quoi ?!"**

La concernée, qui avait encore les yeux clos, afficha un large sourire sur son visage.

 **Quinn : "- Pour ce qui est des gentillesses le matin, tu n'as pas changé. C'est assez rassurant."**

J'allai répliquer quand elle saisit ma main dans la sienne faisant manquer un battement à mon cœur. Même si je ne m'interrogeais pas plus que cela pour le moment, il faut dire que je ne m'interrogeais pas sur grand-chose en ce moment. A part peut-être sur la manière dont elle me voit maintenant. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté et ouvrit lentement ses magnifiques yeux verts (j'en fais un peu trop là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais croyez-le ou non, cette fille est encore plus belle au réveil) et plongea son regard dans le mien. Regard que je ne pus m'empêcher de fuir aussitôt. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter les révélations de la veille, et à cet instant je compris ce que voulait dire les gens quand ils disaient qu'ils aimeraient disparaître dans un trou de souris. Car c'est la seule chose que je voulais actuellement. Genre, littéralement.  
Je sais qu'elle ne va pas me laisser fuir comme ça. Je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne fera pas l'impasse, qu'elle ne reprendra pas sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Ce que je lui avais dit était bien trop grave à ses yeux, et ça, j'en avais pleinement conscience. La seule chose que je ne voulais pas, c'est qu'elle mette quoi que ce soit en parenthèse à cause de moi. Mais dans mon esprit, elle allait avoir une grande discussion avec moi et certainement retourner à sa vie. Elle devait avoir un métier, peut-être même un fiancé ou un mari, je ne sais pas moi. Elle plissa légèrement ses yeux, lui donnant un air encore plus adorable.

 **Quinn : "- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te faire chier avec tout ça au réveil… Mais je pense que tu sais que l'on va devoir avoir une discussion…"**

Sa voix se voulait la plus douce possible, mais malgré cela je ne me sentais pas vraiment de taille à affronter mes conneries. C'était tellement plus simple quand j'étais terrée chez moi, loin des regards et de toute interrogation. Je venais à peine de me réveiller et pourtant mon cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime. C'est fou quand-même les proportions que tout ce que cela peut prendre. Je soupirai longuement, fuyant toujours son regard.

 **Santana : "- Je me demande pourquoi tu as pris la peine de rester avec moi cette nuit."**

Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa de manière à être assise dans le lit.

 **Quinn : "- Je t'ai abandonnée une fois San, je n'ai pas été là quand tu avais le plus besoin d'être entourée. Mais je te fais la promesse que cela n'arrivera plus. Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir été présente pour toi. Je suis là maintenant, et je te jure San, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ce monde que je vais t'aider à te relever."**

Les paroles de Quinn me touchèrent au plus profond de moi. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour moi ? Elle n'y était pour rien dans mon changement, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Et je refusais qu'elle mette sa vie sur le côté simplement pour me sortir d'une merde dans laquelle j'étais tombée seule et de laquelle je ne sortirai probablement jamais. A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Je sais pertinemment que je n'y arriverai pas, que je resterai toujours ce monstre que je suis devenue. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas la blesser alors qu'elle se montrait d'une extrême gentillesse avec moi. Mais la laisser faire ça revenait à la condamner, et c'est bien ce que je ne voulais pas.

 **Santana : "- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années et je mentirais si je disais que tu ne m'as pas énormément manquée parce que j'ai souvent pensé à toi. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me suis foutue dans cette merde seule, et ce n'est pas à toi de mettre ce que tu as construit de côté pour aider le cas désespéré que je suis devenue. Je ne suis plus qu'un fardeau. Et je ne veux pas en plus devenir celui de ta vie."**

Je vis bien que mes paroles ne lui avaient pas plus car elle fronça encore plus les sourcils que dernièrement. Elle lâcha ma main et attrapa mon menton pour relever mon visage vers elle.

 **Quinn : "- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es un cas désespéré et que tu t'es mise seule là-dedans. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive bien que je ne sache pas encore tout. Et tu es loin d'être un fardeau. La vie est une pute qui a foutu des obstacles monstrueux sur ton chemin, mais rien n'est insurmontable. Du moins, lorsque que quelqu'un est à nos côtés pour réussir à les surmonter.  
Tu sais, hier soir, quand j'ai compris que tu te droguais, j'ai failli tuer Rachel. Je te jure, je ne pensais même pas que je pourrais un jour me mettre hors de moi comme ça a été le cas durant cette soirée. Je lui en veux de t'avoir mise et laissée de pleine conscience dans cette merde. Je lui en veux et pour ça je t'assure que j'aurais pu la tuer. Je veux que tu t'en sortes Santana. Vraiment. Mais tu ne peux plus tout porter sur tes épaules. Le seul fardeau ici c'est ce qui se passe dans ta vie et t'accable. Je serai une très mauvaise personne si je retournai tranquillement à ma petite vie en ayant conscience de ta situation. Ce n'est pas mettre ma vie entre parenthèses que de vouloir t'aider, parce que tu fais partie de ma vie San, que tu le crois ou non. Moi non plus je ne t'ai pas oublié toutes ces années. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ma meilleure amie ? Tu es une partie de moi-même, bien plus grande que tu ne le penses et je refuse de ne pas être à tes côtés pour que tu remontes cette putain de pente."**

Je sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue que la blonde essuya avec son pouce. Oui, j'étais définitivement devenue bien plus sensible qu'avant. Et beaucoup plus démonstrative. Je ne savais plus quoi répondre. De toute manière je savais qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Alors je m'approchai simplement d'elle et déposai ma tête sur son épaule.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je n'avais pas mentis en disant tout cela à Santana. Oui, j'allais laisser tomber certaines choses de ma vie pour me consacrer à l'aider. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente comme un fardeau. Parce que je le faisais de mon plein gré. Je ne pourrais jamais retourner chez moi, travailler comme si de rien n'était. Cela m'était impossible. Je détestais Rachel mais il y avait un seul point où elle avait raison : mes sentiments. Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureuse de Santana. Simplement, j'ai essayé de fuir ce que je ressentais. Elle était ma meilleure amie (et l'est toujours), elle sortait avec Brittany qui était aussi ma meilleure amie. Jamais je ne me serais imposée. Et je pense même qu'elle ne pouvait pas envisager que je l'aime. Après tout, je ne suis sortie qu'avec des hommes. Mais il y a toujours eu ce je ne sais quoi qui m'a rendu dingue chez elle. Ce je ne sais quoi que j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi-même et qui m'est revenu en pleine gueule hier soir.  
Je ne voulais pas faire tout ça pour avoir la quelconque chance d'être avec elle un jour, non, de toute façon je ne lui dirais probablement jamais tout ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Je faisais cela parce que je voulais vraiment qu'elle s'en sorte. Je voulais vraiment la voir sourire à nouveau, rire avec elle, qu'on se raconter des anecdotes futiles du lycée en toute légèreté. Je voulais la libérer de cette vie qui l'étouffait.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi de la nuit, juste quelques heures le matin tout au plus. Je n'y arrivai simplement pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de la surveiller, de veiller à ce qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide, et même à ce qu'elle respire encore… J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Enfin, je sais qu'il lui ait déjà forcément arrivé quelque chose pour en être arrivé à ce stade. Mais maintenant, j'étais là.  
Elle avait sa tête posée sur mon épaule et elle lâcha d'une petite voix.

 **Santana : "- Merci… On n'a pas arrêté de parler de moi mais… Tu deviens quoi toi… ?"**

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise avec cette question, je ne voulais pas lui étaler ma vie dans la tronche alors qu'elle allait si mal. Je pense qu'elle comprit mon malaise puisqu'elle ajouta.

 **Santana : "- Ne te sens pas gênée hein, si je te pose la question c'est que la réponse m'intéresse réellement."**

Je soupirai.

 **Quinn : "- Et bien comme tu le sais je suis allée à Yale d'où je suis ressortie diplômée, après ça j'ai enchaîné plusieurs jobs, et maintenant je suis journaliste pour le New-York Times… J'ai un appartement à NY et voilà j'ai fait le tour…"**

Elle resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

 **Santana : "- Je suis tellement fière de toi Q… Tu mérites tout ça. Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie entre parenthèse par ma faute. Tu vis à NY, c'est là-bas que tu dois être, pas coincée ici."**

Le fait qu'elle se serre encore plus contre moi avait fait rater un battement à mon cœur, puis celui-ci avait accéléré comme chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle et j'espérais secrètement qu'elle ne remarquera pas ce changement soudain. Mais vu le sérieux de notre discussion, je doute qu'elle ne le remarque. Tant mieux. Je caressai toujours ses cheveux. Comment pouvais-t-elle penser que j'allai retourner à New-York et la laisser ici ? Comment pouvait-elle penser que je ne serai pas présente dans sa vie encore une fois ? Enfin, peu importe ce qu'elle pense, rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

 **Quin : "- Ma décision est prise San. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas."**

 **Santana : "- Et ton boulot ? Bon sang Quinn tu bosses pour le NYT. Et tu as sûrement quelqu'un qui t'attends là-bas…"**

 **Quinn : "- Ce n'est qu'un boulot Santana. Certes un bon boulot mais à mes yeux cela vaut moins que ta vie. Si je retournai tranquillement travailler et qu'il t'arrivait quelque chose ici tu crois que j'aurais encore la force de le faire ? Bien évidemment que non. Quant à la dernière partie de ta phrase, si elle faisait allusion à un potentiel amour, non, personne ne m'attends, je suis célibataire. Je le suis depuis que j'ai quitté le lycée."**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Quinn ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre et je me sentais accablée de remords. J'aurais réellement dû ne rien lui dire. À cause de moi elle voulait laisser tomber tout ce qu'elle avait construit. Elle avait travaillé dur pour cela. Et moi je re-débarquais dans sa vie avec mes problèmes et lui faisait tout abandonner. Je suis réellement un boulet. Mais ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage je décidai de me taire et de rester dans ses bras encore un peu.  
Je fus cependant surprise par sa révélation. Comment une femme aussi brillante et sexy que Quinn pouvait être restée seule pendant six ans ? Cela me paraissait inconcevable.

 **Santana : "- Personne ? En six ans ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Non, personne. Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais là-dessus ?"**

Elle marquait un point. Comme toujours. Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

 **Puck : "- C'est moi, je peux entrer ?"**

 **Point de vue de Puck.**

J'entendis la voix de Quinn me signifier d'entrer et c'est ce que je fis donc par conséquent. Cette soirée avait été l'une des pires de ma vie et je ne parle même pas de la nuit. Je me sentais extrêmement coupable de la situation de Santana. Après tout, en six ans je n'avais jamais pris de ses nouvelles. Mais j'étais tellement persuadé que tout allait bien pour elle, qu'elle s'en sortait. Et le pire c'est que quand je l'ai appelé pour la faire venir à cette maudite fête, je n'ai même pas entendu au son de sa voix qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Tu parles d'un meilleur ami. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Pendant toute la nuit j'avais réfléchis, réfléchis à ce que je pouvais faire, maintenant, pour l'aider. Car rester bloqué sur ce que je n'ai pas fait n'est pas la solution. Elle a besoin d'aide plus que jamais et même si je suis persuadé que Quinn va l'aider, je veux en être.

Quand j'entrai dans la chambre je les trouvais toutes les deux assises sur le lit, San dans les bras de la blonde. Et malgré la situation, cette vision m'attendris. J'avais remarqué bien avant que Rachel ne l'étale devant tout le monde que Quinn n'était pas indifférente au charme de la Latina. Elle avait cette manière de la regarder qui ne trompait pas. Et je me sentais triste pour elle. Cela fut difficile pour nous tous d'encaisser le choc des révélations concernant Santana, mais imaginez pour Quinn qui étouffe ses sentiments depuis des années et qui venait aussi tout juste de la retrouver. La vie est tellement injuste. J'aimerai que tout ceci ne se soit jamais passé. Que San aille bien et ait une belle vie. C'est cela qu'elle méritait, pas ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

 **Puck : "- Vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ? Si vous avez faim j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner en bas. Mes parents ne seront pas de retour avant 3 jours alors si vous voulez rester ici ça ne me pose pas de problèmes."**

 **Quinn : "- C'est vraiment gentil à toi Puck. Si Santana est d'accord alors nous resterons. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de changer d'air mais je ne veux pas parler à sa place."**

Je vis San qui semblait livrer une sorte de bataille mentale avec elle-même, pesant certainement le pour et le contre de la décision qu'elle allait prendre.

 **Santana : "- Je pense qui Quinn a raison… Merci Puck, vraiment."**

 **Puck : "- C'est normal… Et si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, je suis là. Je tiens à toi San."**

Je me sentais incroyablement sentimental à cet instant. J'avais tellement peur pour elle. Elle me répondit pas un sourire et lâcha un petit "moi aussi je tiens à toi." Sur ce, je les laissai entre elle et refermai la porte de la chambre dans le but de redescendre.

 **Point de vue de Kurt.**

Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit tellement tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir m'a affecté. J'étais rentré sans même savoir comment, totalement perdu. Blaine, qui n'avait pas pu venir à la soirée à cause du boulot était maintenant réveillé et venait de m'appeler sur Skype. Mais il remarqua vite que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

 **Blaine : "-Quelque chose ne va pas Kurt ? Tu as l'air… Préoccupé."**

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, de toute manière, il ne me croira pas si je lui disais qu'il ne se passe rien.

 **Kurt : "- Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment passé une bonne soirée…"**

Il sembla surpris par cette révélation.

 **Blaine : "- Vraiment ? Pourtant je pensais que cette soirée serait cool pour tout le monde. J'étais même très déçu de ne pas avoir pu venir. Tu veux m'en parler ?"**

 **Kurt : "- Disons qu'au début tout se passait bien, comme une fête normale. C'était vraiment chouette de tous les revoir après tant de temps passer sans eux. Mais il a fallu que d'horribles vérités éclates…"**

Son regard changea et avait l'air curieux, je voyais qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

 **Blaine : "- Entre qui et qui ?"**

 **Kurt : "- Rachel et Santana…"**

 **Blaine : "- Santana était là ? Je croyais que plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles ?"**

Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais appris et cela me déprimait encore plus.

 **Kurt : "- Oui, elle était là… Mais si tu l'avais vue…"**

 **Blaine : "- Comment ça ?"**

 **Kurt : "- Quand elle est arrivée, tout le monde s'est arrêté. Elle a tellement changée. Elle est super maigre, presque squelettique. Et elle a vraiment mauvaise mine."**

Blaine semblait dérouté parce que je lui racontais.

 **Blaine : "- Mince… Ça craint. Mais quel est le rapport avec Rachel ?"**

 **Kurt : "- Tu te souviens quand elle l'a mise à la porte de notre collocation à New-York ? Et bien il s'avère qu'elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller et elle s'est retrouvée à la rue… Tu te doutes que si j'avais su ça je ne l'aurais pas laissée, je lui aurais dit de revenir. Et bien figure toi que Rachel le savait, elle. Elle l'a croisé faisant la manche et n'a rien dit à personne… Elle a estimé que c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait."**

Mon petit ami affichait maintenant un visage extrêmement surpris et écarquilla les yeux.

 **Blaine : "- On parle bien de la même Rachel ? J'ai tellement de mal à l'imaginer si mesquine… Même envers Santana."**

 **Kurt : "- Et bien pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé… C'est sorti de la bouche de Rachel elle-même. Elle pensait que tout le monde prendrait sa défense mais au final on a tous soutenu Santana qui était enfermée à l'étage. Et je crois que le pire c'est quand on a appris qu'elle se droguait… Ça a été une bombe lâchée sur nos têtes comme ça."**

 **Blaine : "- C'est affreux… Personne ne mérite cela, pas même Santana. Je ne comprends pas le comportement de Rachel et c'est impardonnable de sa part. Comment avez-vous su tout ça ? Notamment pour la drogue ?"**

 **Kurt : "- C'est Quinn qui est monté voir comment elle allait. Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais elle est redescendue en furie et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tuer Rachel, vraiment, heureusement que Puck l'a retenue… C'était surréaliste je te jure. Tu aurais vu dans quel état elle s'est mise, on aurait cru que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Je ne pensais pas la voir comme ça un jour. Je veux dire elle a déjà piqué des crises quand on était encore au lycée mais là ça se voyait que c'était différent… Ça l'affectait vraiment."**

 **Blaine : "- Elles sont meilleures amies après tout, ça me paraît normal qu'elle ait réagit de la sorte…"**

 **Kurt : "- Tu as sûrement raison…"**

 **Point de vue de Finn.**

Je faisais les cents pas dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel, ne décolérant toujours pas. Comment pouvais-je sortir avec une personne aussi égoïste que Rachel ? Rien que de la voir me donnait une profonde envie de vomir. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça à Santana ? Comment avait-elle pu me cacher qu'elle était dehors ? J'aurais dû réfléchir plus avant de laisser San s'en aller, me renseigner sur si elle avait un endroit où aller, de l'argent… C'était aussi de ma faute. J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit à la suite des évènements et une seule chose me venait à l'esprit. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et sortit de la salle de bain. Rachel était assise sur le lit et fixait un point invisible sur le mur.

 **Finn : "- Il faut qu'on parle."**

Elle reporta son attention sur moi.

 **Rachel : "- Tiens tu te rappelles enfin de mon existence ?"**

Quel égoïsme. C'est écœurant.

 **Finn : "- Et comme toujours tu joues la victime ! Ne prends-tu rien au sérieux ? N'as-tu même pas conscience de tes actes ?"**

Elle afficha un visage presque outré, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus.

 **Rachel : "- Tu es mon petit ami Finn ! Tu es censé me soutenir."**

Là, elle va trop loin.

 **Finn : "- Je t'ai TOUJOURS soutenue Rachel. je t'ai épaulé quand les autres ne le faisait pas, je t'ai accompagnée dans chacun de tes projets. Je suis venu à New-York avec toi. J'ai mis notre amie à la porte parce que TU l'as exigé. Amie qui s'est retrouvée à la rue, et le pire c'est que tu le savais mais n'a rien dit à personne ! Tu as une fois de plus écouté ton égocentrisme et tu as mis en danger une personne qui m'est chère et qui est chère à plusieurs d'entre nous. Tu pensais que tout le monde te soutiendrais ? Te suivrais alors que tout ça a eu de graves conséquences ? Mais a quoi pensais-tu bon sang ! La Rachel que j'ai connue était certes égoïste mais pas mauvaise. Tu blâme Santana pour ses erreurs du passé mais tu es devenue pire que la personne qu'elle a pu être ! À cause de tes conneries, personne ne sait ce qu'elle a vécu pendant tout ce temps, et elle est tombée dans la drogue Rachel, LA DROGUE. Tu te rends compte ? Quand vas-tu cesser d'essayer de te faire plaindre et assumer les conséquences de tes actes ? Tu as vu l'état dans lequel elle était ? Tu as vu le choc que cela a fait à tout le monde ? Tu as vu le mal que ça a causé à Quinn ? En parlant d'elle, tu n'étais pas non plus obligée de balancer pour te défendre ses sentiments pour Santana. On en a tous conscience depuis longtemps, depuis sûrement avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte avant. San est la seule qui ne l'a jamais remarqué. Tu as déjà causé bien trop de souffrances alors dis-moi, pourquoi en rajouter de la sorte ? Qui es-tu Rachel Berry ? En tout cas, pour ma part tu es devenue une étrangère. J'ai beau te regarder, je ne te reconnais plus. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout ça cette nuit mais non, désolée, sur ce coup-là je ne te soutiendrais pas. C'est fini entre nous."**

Je venais de déverser toute la colère que j'avais en moi, et les larmes coulant sur ses joues ne réussirent même pas à me faire culpabiliser cette fois-ci. J'étais certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Et malgré sa tentative de me retenir je quittai l'hôtel sans un mot de plus.

 **Point de vue de Mercedes.**

Je ne savais même pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à notre amie. Comme beaucoup, je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles pendant tout ce temps. Mais qui aurait pu simplement imaginer une horreur pareille ? Je n'ai pas forcément été proche de Santana au début, même si j'ai chanté quelques duos avec elle. Mais je pense que j'ai commencé à vraiment l'apprécier lorsque nous sommes parties des New Directions pour former la chorale des Troubletones dirigée par Shelby et crée à la base pour Sugar. Mais oui, je pense qu'à ce moment-là j'ai commencé à percevoir le bon qu'il pouvait y avoir en elle. Elle n'était pas réellement le monstre pour qui elle se faisait passer. On avait pas mal traînées ensembles avec Brittany et Sugar à cette époque et je la considérais comme mon amie. Et je pensais sincèrement que c'était le cas pour presque chacun d'entre nous. Elle semblait même mieux s'entendre avec Rachel dont je ne comprends donc pas la réaction. Était-ce sa notoriété qui lui était monté à la tête ? Non, car à ce moment-là elle faisait encore partit de la NYADA. J'ai beau cherché, je ne peux pas ne serait-ce que concevoir ce comportement. Je soupirai et Sam, avec qui j'étais toujours depuis le lycée me regarda.

 **Sam : "- Laisses moi deviner, tu penses à Santana ?"**

 **Mercedes : "- Oui… Et je pense aussi à Quinn. Elle avait l'air tellement dévastée."**

 **Sam : "- J'ai pensé à elles toute la nuit aussi… On doit faire quelque chose pour aider Santana."**

 **Point de vue de Sam.**

C'est vrai quoi, je me sentais profondément touché par tout ça et j'avais vraiment envie de l'aider comme je le pouvais. Et je savais que Mercedes était de mon avis. Santana est mon ex, tout comme Quinn, mais elles sont avant tout mes amies. Et même si je sais que la blonde va sûrement tout faire pour aider San, elle aura elle aussi besoin de soutiens. Elle ne pourra pas faire ça seule. Enfin bref. On devra tous y mettre du nôtre pour elle.

 **Point de vue de Brittany.**

Depuis la veille je ne faisais que de pleurer. Tyler était rentré chez nous mais moi j'avais tenue à rester un peu plus sur Lima. Alors je suis allée chez mes parents. Où j'ai retrouvé mon ancienne chambre, celle qui me rappelle tellement San et mes larmes ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de couler. Je ne pensais jamais la voir dans cet état un jour. Certes, nous n'étions plus ensembles mais elle restait ma meilleure amie, et mon premier amour. Je ne pouvais être qu'affectée parce qu'il lui arrivait. Cette soirée serait définitivement marquée dans ma mémoire comme l'une des pires de ma vie. J'aurais tellement aimé que tout se passe bien, que tout le monde ait une vie digne de ce nom, une belle vie. Chacun d'entre nous le méritait même si j'étais profondément fâchée contre Rachel. Je lui en voulais d'avoir laissé San toute seule et de ne pas l'avoir aidé. Et j'étais aussi fâchée contre moi. Parce qu'après notre rupture je n'avais plus prit de ses nouvelles alors que je voulais vraiment restée amie avec elle même si je savais que de son côté cela ne pouvait Pas se faire tout de suite. De toute façon, personne ne réécrira l'histoire. Mes parents avaient été surpris par le fait que j'avais décidé de rester plus longtemps que prévu à Lima. Je n'avais pas voulu tout leur raconter, alors j'ai simplement dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave et ils n'avaient pas cherchés à en savoir plus.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Après la venue de Puck, j'étais descendue avec Santana dans le but d'essayer de manger quelque chose mais surtout de lui faire manger quelque chose. Ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de refuser, disant qu'elle n'avait pas faim, qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

 **Quinn : "- S'il te plaît San… Manges quelque chose."**

La concernée soupira en grognant.

 **Santana : "- Je n'ai vraiment pas faim…"**

Forcément qu'elle n'avait pas faim, elle ne devait plus vraiment manger depuis un moment, mais plus elle continuait, plus cela allait empirer et je refusais.

 **Quinn : "- Mange Santana. Vraiment, je ne plaisante pas. C'est pour ton bien. Ou fait au moins l'effort de boire quelque chose…"**

 **Point de vue de Santana**

Le ton de la voix de Quinn était tellement suppliant que je n'eus pas le cœur de refuser encore une fois. Elle avait raison, je devais manger mais pour le moment j'en étais incapable.

 **Santana : "- D'accord, je vais prendre un thé et une tartine…"**

Son sourire réapparu enfin et elle déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne ce qui me valut une sensation de bien-être étrange qui parcouru tout mon corps, me faisant fermer les yeux.

 **Quinn : "- Bouges pas je te fais ça."**

Je bredouillai, encore sonnée.

 **Santana : "- Je… Je peux… Je…"**

Elle me coupa la parole.

 **Quinn : "- Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais San."**

Je n'argumentai pas, sachant pertinemment que cela n'aurait aucune utilité. Je décidai donc de l'observer en silence. J'étais assise sur un des grands tabourets dans la cuisine des parents de Puck, le coude sur la table et la tête reposant sur mon poing. Je détaillai chacun des traits de son visage (ce qui fait relativement psychopathe dit comme ça) et j'avais l'impression de la redécouvrir. Je veux dire, je connais Q depuis très longtemps, je la connaissais par cœur. Mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je le regard que je posais dorénavant sur elle avait changé. Comme si cela était différent de toutes les fois où j'avais pu la regarder dans le passé. J'étudiai scrupuleusement chacune de ses expressions, chacun de ses gestes. Elle sembla remarquer que je la fixais car elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien. Et je me dis qu'un tel regard aurait pu retourner l'estomac de n'importe quelle personne.

 **Quinn : "- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"**

Je repris mes esprits, réalisant que ma démarche était profondément flippante après réflexion. Je pense que j'ai dû rougir à cet instant, ne sachant même pas quoi lui répondre. Et c'est là que je trouvais le prétexte le plus bidon du monde.

 **Santana : "- Non, rien, j'avais le regard dans le vide, désolée."**

 _Et la palme de la pire interprète revient à ….. SANTANA LOPEZ !_

Mais elle sembla accepter ma version. Puis elle eut terminé de préparer mon petit déjeuner et m'apporta une tasse de thé bouillant et une tartine.

 **Santana : "- Merci…"**

 **Quinn : "- C'est normal. Mais prends ton temps si tu veux, rien ne nous presse."**

Je pris une gorgée de thé sans penser que l'eau venait juste de sortir de la bouilloire et par conséquent je me brûlai la langue et dû faire preuve d'un excellent self contrôle pour ne pas tout recracher sur la blonde.

 **Quinn : "- Attention c'est chaud."**

Un rictus moqueur s'afficha sur mon visage.

 **Santana : "- T'es au courant que me prévenir une fois que je me suis brûlée ça n'a pas grand intérêt Fabray ?"**

 **Quinn "- Oh la ferme Lopez."**

Elle affichait un grand sourire. Je me reconcentrai sur mon petit déjeuner. Je pris mon temps comme me l'avait recommandé Quinn et je tentai de manger un morceau de ma tartine. Damned. Je ne sais même pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai avalé un truc solide. D'ailleurs mon estomac me le fit vite comprendre et je fus prise de nausée. J'étais tentée de laisser tomber, mais je savais que Q avait raison. Si je ne mangeais pas même un minimum cela ne s'arrangerait jamais. Alors je me forçai. Seul le silence régnait dans la pièce quand elle lâcha.

 **Quinn : "- Aujourd'hui je devrai m'absenter un moment, je vais aller voir ma mère et lui expliquer que je vais rester sur Lima. Ça risque d'être houleux dans un premier temps alors dans ton état je pense qu'il est préférable que tu restes ici…"**

Je la regardai et je savais à cet instant qu'une grande tristesse et culpabilité pouvait se lire dans mon regard.

 **Santana : "- Quinn encore une fois je pense que…"**

Elle ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et me coupa la parole.

 **Quinn : "- Peu importe ce que tu penses Santana, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Alors cela ne sert à rien de s'épuiser à avoir une discussion stérile donc l'issue sera toujours la même. D'accord ?"**

 **Santana : "- D'accord…"**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

J'allais prendre à nouveau la parole quand je vis l'expression de son visage changer complètement. Ce qui m'inquiéta immédiatement.

 **Quinn : "- San est-ce que ça va ?"**

Mais elle ne me répondit pas. Je voyais que son expression se décomposait de plus en plus. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et je senti une vague d'angoisse s'emparer de moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait et je ne savais par conséquent pas ce que je devais ou non faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose et de se relever mais elle tomba au sol et commença à convulser.

 **Quinn : "- PUCK, VITE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE. San tiens bon je t'en supplie…"**

Je sentais mes larmes se déverser en cascade sur mes joues, totalement dépassée par ce qui se passait juste sous mes yeux. Puck, alerté par le bruit de la chute de la Latina et mes cris arriva vite.

 **Puck : "- Putain qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Santana tu m'entends ? SAN ?"**

Il se jeta à ses côtés en tentant de trouver un moyen de l'aider.

 **Quinn : "- J'EN… J'EN SAIS RIEN ELLE EST TOMBÉE D'UN COUP."**

 **Puck : "- Merde je crois qu'elle fait une crise de manque… Quinn, je sais que ce que je vais te demander va être très dur, mais si tu veux que tout se passe bien tu vas devoir le faire… Monte vite à l'étage et trouve la came de San."**

Je me sentis horrifiée par la demande de mon ami. Il me demandait d'aller chercher la chose qui ruinait sa vie et faisait qu'elle était actuellement dans cet état.

 **Quinn : "- Je… Je peux pas…"**

 **Puck : "- QUINN RESSAISIS TOI, je t'en prie. Elle en a besoin là, c'est vital, si on ne l'aide pas elle risque d'y passer."**

Ces mots m'horrifièrent encore plus que les premiers. Je secouai la tête et couru à l'étage. Estimant que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir je descendis tout le sac de la brune. Je m'agenouillai aux côtés de Puck et fouillai dans le sac. Mais voyant que cela me rendrait trop mal, Noah décida de le faire lui-même. Il attrapa une seringue dans laquelle il mit un liquide trouvé dans un flacon.

 **Puck : "- Tournes toi Quinn…"**

Ce que je fis sans demander mon reste, mon corps secoué par les larmes qui n'avaient toujours pas cessées. Je savais qu'on aurait dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, que c'était risqué d'agir comme cela. Mais je savais qu'ils l'enverraient en désintox, et même si cela semblait être la meilleure option pour l'aider, je savais qu'elle ne le supporterait pas. J'ai promis de veiller sur elle et de l'aider avec ça, et c'est ce que je ferai. J'attendis encore et Puck me signifia que je pouvais me retourner.

 **Puck : "- Je vais la mettre dans le lit."**

Il passa un bras sous sa tête et l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva. Je n'avais même pas le cœur à le suivre présentement. Je me sentais encore mal à cause de ce que je venais de voir. Même si j'avais conscience que j'allai devoir m'y habituer car tout ne s'arrangerait pas comme par miracle du jour au lendemain. Malheureusement. J'allais devoir être forte pour elle. Je pouvais craquer dans ces moments, mais pas devant elle. Je ne devais pas lui montrer que tout ça me rendait malade. Je ne veux pas qu'elle continue de culpabiliser, de se dire que c'est de sa faute alors que ce n'est pas le cas. J'allai dans la pièce voisine et me laisser tourner lourdement dans le canapé. Puck me rejoignis quelques instants plus tard.

 **Puck : "- Voilà, elle y est… Ça va toi ?"**

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant même pas la tête à répondre.

 **Puck : "- Bière ?"**

J'hochai la tête positivement. En temps normal je n'aurais pas pris une bière en journée, et encore moins à cette heure-là. Mais présentement c'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin. Puck revint quelques instants plus tard et me tendis une bouteille.

 **Quinn : "- Merci Puck. Pour tout."**

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé à mes côtés et prit une gorgée de sa bière.

 **Puck : "- C'est normal Quinn… Santana est ma meilleure amie aussi tu sais. Ça me touche aussi ce qui lui arrive."**

 **Quinn : "- J'ai beau chercher Puck… Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ce qui a pu enclencher tout ça… Je veux dire, oui la rue a été une grosse épreuve pour elle, et c'est normal. Mais on connaît tous les deux San… Jamais elle n'aurait touché à la drogue pour cette raison…"**

 **Puck : "- Je n'arrête pas de me poser la question aussi tu sais. Je pense que les révélations tomberont en temps voulu… Je pense juste que l'on doit se préparer à découvrir quelque chose de douloureux…"**

Il avait raison, mais je ne voulais pas y penser tout de suite. J'avais envisagé des tonnes de possibilités et toutes me rendait dingues rien que d'y penser. Alors je préférais attendre

 **Puck : "- Tu sais si tu veux retourner à NY, je peux m'occuper d'elle et…"**

Je lui coupai la parole.

 **Quinn : "- Non, Puck. Comme je l'ai dit à Santana, je reste et rien ne me fera changer d'avis d'accord ?"**

Voyant ma détermination il n'insista pas. Je ne dis pas que Puck ne serait pas capable de prendre soin de San même s'il n'a pas toujours été un ange. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle. Pas à ce moment de sa vie.

 **Puck : "- Et pour ton boulot ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Je vais démissionner."**

 **Puck : "- QUOI ?! Quinn c'est de la folie !"**

Je soupirai et bu une grande partie de ma bière en une fois.

 **Quinn : "- Parce que tout ce qui se passe n'est pas déjà de la folie ? Je ne peux pas être ici et à NY. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est de la folie de lâcher un poste que j'ai galéré à avoir ? Mais je m'en fiche Puck. Je n'ai même jamais voulu être journaliste, ça m'a plu, pendant un temps, mais je pensais déjà à quitter mon post avant cette soirée. Mais maintenant j'en suis certaine. La vie de San vaut bien plus qu'une place au NYT à mes yeux."**

 **Puck : "- Tu comptes faire quoi ici ?"**

 **Quinn : "- J'ai de l'argent de côté, et je vais essayer de trouver un mi-temps ou quelque chose ici. Quand San sera sortie de toute cette merde alors je verrai pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases."**

 **Puck : "- Tu devrais garder ce poste tant que tu n'as pas de garantie derrières…"**

 **Quinn : "- Je ne retournerai pas à NY. Discussion close."**

 **Point de vue de Puck**

Je n'avais jamais vu Quinn si déterminée. De nous tous elle était celle qui s'était le plus battue pour arriver où elle en est aujourd'hui. Et même si c'est différent de Santana, elle non plus n'a pas toujours eu une vie rose. Je terminai ma bière, la posai sur la table et me levai.

 **Puck : "- Je vais aller voir si elle va bien."**

La blonde hocha positivement la tête et se laissa retomber sur le dossier du canapé. Je montai les marches qui menaient à la chambre avec une pointe d'angoisse en moi. J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à la brune. J'entrai en silence et m'approchai. Elle semblait dormir. Je m'assis sur le côté vide du lit et l'observai quelques instants. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Ce qui eut pour effet de me rassurer temporairement. Avec tout ce qu'on voit sur les ravages de la drogue, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon amie. Elle bougea légèrement et réclama la blonde dans son sommeil ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Je décidai donc de redescendre et de prévenir Quinn. Je me relevai, la regardai encore une fois et quittai la pièce. Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis la blonde dans le salon qui était toujours dans le canapé, sa bière vide trônant maintenant sur la table près de la mienne.

 **Quinn : "- Elle va bien ? Tu es vite redescendu…"**

 **Puck : "- Elle a l'air… Je suis redescendu parce qu'elle t'appelle dans son sommeil."**

Je vis les joues de Quinn devenir légèrement rouge à cette annonce.

 **Quinn : "- Qu…Quoi ?"**

 **Puck : "- Oui, elle s'est mise à bouger légèrement et à dire ton prénom."**

 **Point de vue de Quinn**

Je pense que Puck avait pu me voir rougir et je me sentais gênée à cette idée mais je fis comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas me sentir gênée d'avantage. Pourquoi m'appelait-elle en dormant ?

 **Puck : "- Je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire, mais je pense que tu devrais monter."**

J'acquiesçai et me levai en poussant un grognement dû au fait que je n'avais pas vraiment dormi et que par conséquent mes muscles commençaient à me faire souffrir légèrement, mais assez pour être désagréable. Je soupirai et prit la direction de la chambre. Une fois devant j'entrai et refermai la porte aussitôt derrière moi. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et posai ma tête sur ma main pour l'observer. Elle était tournée face à moi, les yeux clos, et je pouvais sentir son souffle de là où j'étais. Je la regardai, pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, sans bouger. Je faisais attention à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait, comme si j'avais peur que ce soit la dernière. Et elle m'appela dans son sommeil, comme Puck me l'avait dit plus tôt. Je me sentis rougir et me rapprochai d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et passai ma main dans son dos. Je murmurai.

 **Quinn : "- Je suis là San… Je serai toujours là."**

Elle s'accrocha fortement à moi, comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille et cela me brisa le cœur. Avait-elle eu l'impression que je l'avais abandonnée durant toutes ces années ? Je veux dire… Elle n'a pas été présente non plus mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment elle avait ressentis cette absence. Elle m'a manqué, chaque jour, mais j'étais réellement persuadée qu'elle avait tourné une page sur notre amitié. Je la serrais toujours contre moi en caressant son dos. Elle avait cessé de bouger à nouveau. Je savais que si je fermai les yeux j'allais me rendormir, mais après tout, j'avais encore le temps d'aller voir ma mère plus tard dans la journée alors je me laissai aller.

Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard par un bruit sourd qui me fit sursauter et je vis que Santana n'était plus dans le lit à mes côtés. Je sentis une vague d'angoisse me submerger.

 **Quinn : "- SAN ?!"**

J'entendis un léger rire sans vraiment réussir à distinguer d'où il venait.

 **Santana : "- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Fabray par pitié mais je crois bien que je me suis cassée la gueule de ce foutu lit."**

Je me redressai et m'approchai du côté opposé pour constater qu'en effet, San était au sol, face contre terre, à moitié réveillée. Je me levai et l'aidai à se remettre dans le lit. Elle me regarda, maintenant complètement réveillée.

 **Santana : "- J'ai rêvé que je tombais d'une falaise et deux secondes par Terre j'embrassais le sol de la baraque…"**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer légèrement, même si j'avais eu la peur de ma vie et que je souhaitais ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de réveil.

 **Quinn : "- Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal au moins ?"**

 **Santana : "- Non ça va, j'ai connu pire. La veille de la soirée je suis tombée chez moi et je me suis éclaté le crâne dans le coin du lit. Je pissais le sang ce n'était pas vraiment beau à voir."**

J'écarquillai les yeux, à demi-horrifiée.

 **Quinn : "- Comment tu as fait ? Je veux dire, tu as vu quelqu'un ?"**

Elle scrutait le plafond, subitement attirée par un point invisible.

 **Santana : "- Non, en fait j'ai appris à me recoudre moi-même avec ce qui me passait sous la main. Ça a valu pour cette fois encore."**

Je pense que je devais avoir une mine totalement décomposée à cet instant. Elle était sérieuse ?

 **Quinn : "- Are you fucking kidding me ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas drôle San…"**

Elle soupira et alla ouvrir les volets avant de se rassoir dans le lit. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en faisant la grimace. Elle tenta d'enlever un peu ceux-ci de ce qu'elle voulait me montrer.

 **Santana : "- Tiens, regardes si tu ne me crois pas…"**

Je regardai et portai la main à ma bouche.

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à raconter cela à Quinn. Mais je me disais qu'avec tout ce qu'elle voulait faire pour moi, j'allais devoir être honnête avec elle et ne rien lui cacher. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas encore prête de lui parler du bordel et de mon boss, j'avais besoin de temps avant de pouvoir y arriver. Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais la force de le raconter à qui que ce soit de ma vie. J'avais trop honte, et j'avais aussi très peur. Je savais que les représailles me pendaient au nez. Je ne savais juste pas quand cette ordure allait me retrouver. Mais je préférais ne pas y penser pour le moment. Voyant que Quinn était toujours bouche bée à cause de ce que je venais de lui montrer je pris sa main sans la sienne.

 **Santana : "- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas s'il te plaît."**

Je me levai et fit le tour du lit avant de lui tendre la main.

 **Santana : "- Tu viens ?"**

Elle attrapa ma main et se leva. Je la tirai contre moi avant de l'enlacer.

 **Santana : "- Merci pour tout Quinn… Je suis désolée que tu m'aies vu comme ça tout à l'heure, si tu savais comme j'ai honte. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout ce qui s'est passé mais je sais que j'ai encore été pathétique…"**

Elle se recula légèrement et passai sa main sur ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux.

 **Quinn : "- Arrêtes, ne soit pas désolée. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais je te jure qu'un jour tu iras mieux. Je te l'ai promis et je n'ai qu'une parole. "**

Je trouvai qu'elle était dangereusement proche de moi. Elle l'avait été d'autres fois, mais cette fois, une drôle de sensation me parcourait le corps. Cette même sensation que lorsque je l'observais dans la cuisine pendant le petit déjeuner. Mes yeux ne cessaient de passer de ses yeux à ses lèvres.

 _Fuck San, reprends toi._

Je me reculai en secouant la tête, gênée et perturbée parce qu'il venait de se passer.

 **Santana : "- Je… Enfin je devrais descendre…"**

Sans ajouter un mot de plus j'ouvris la porte et descendis.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

C'était quoi ça ? Je restai sur le cul quelques instants avant de me reprendre. Putain il faut vraiment que je sois plus discrète. Même si là, j'ai bien sentit son regard sur moi. Je n'ai pas rêvé, non ? Enfin bref. Je poussai un long soupir et regardai mon téléphone. 17h50. Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à aller voir ma mère. Je descendis et demandai à Puck si je pouvais utiliser la salle de bain. Ce à quoi il me répondit que c'était évident, et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander.

J'allai dans la salle de bain et me regardai dans le miroir quelques instants. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir expliquer ça à ma mère ? Je sais que je suis une adulte maintenant, que je prends mes propres décisions mais je ne voulais rien lui cacher. Nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été faciles dans le passé, mais maintenant on était proches. Et par conséquent je me sentirai mal de lui cacher une décision aussi importante de ma vie. Bien que je savais d'avance qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas.

Je soupirai et entrai dans la douche. Je laissai couler l'eau sur mon corps et mon visage, essayant de chasser toutes les pensées négatives qui m'envahissaient. Je voulais à cet instant plus que tout ne penser à rien. Malgré tout, les flashs de la veille ne cessaient de me revenir en pleine face. Comme un vieux disque rayé qui passerait les mêmes chansons en boucle. Je revoyais Santana en pleure, je revoyais ses bras et son regard bouleversé, je revoyais Rachel dire ces horreurs sur elle. Moi qui pensais que les moments les plus difficiles de ma vie étaient derrière moi, cela m'a rappelé que rien n'est acquis dans la vie. Que tout le monde que tu t'es construit peut se casser la gueule du jour au lendemain. Ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est comme ça. Et encore ce n'était rien pour moi à côté de ce que cela devait être pour la Latina.

Après encore une dizaine de minutes, je sortie de la douche, me séchai et m'habillai. Heureusement que je prends toujours un sac avec des vêtements propres, au cas où, lorsque je me rends à une soirée. Après avoir terminé je retournai dans le salon pour prévenir mes amis de mon départ.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis devant une émission débile, riant quelques fois. Et dire que comme ça tout à l'air normal…

 **Quinn : "- Je vais aller voir ma mère, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je serai de retour."**

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi.

 **Puck : "- T'en fais pas, prends ton temps, la porte est ouverte tu le sais."**

Je lui souris et tournai les yeux vers Santana qui hocha simplement la tête. Je me tournai pour partir.

 **Santana : "- À tout à l'heure Q… Et merci, encore…"**

Je me retournai un instant et lui offrit un faible sourire.

Je sortis et me dirigeai dans ma voiture. Je la démarrai et m'en allai de chez les parents de Puck. Ma mère n'habitait pas si loin que ça mais j'étais tellement préoccupée que je voulais y être le plus tôt possible pour me libérer de ce poids. Et en seulement 10 minutes je fus arrivée devant chez elle. Je me garai dans l'allée et soufflai un grand coup avant de descendre. Je m'approchai de la porte et je posai mon doigt sur la sonnette. Quelques instants plus tard, ma mère apparue sur le seuil de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et me prit dans ses bras.

 **Judy : "- C'est bon de te revoir Quinn ! Entre je t'en prie !"**

Je la suivie dans le salon. Je me sentais profondément nerveuse. Elle ne savait même pas que j'étais à Lima. Vu que je pensais repartir ce matin après la fête pour être à NY ce soir et reprendre le boulot demain. Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de passer la voir.

 **Quinn : "- ça me fait plaisir aussi…"**

Elle me fit signe de m'assoir dans le fauteuil.

 **Judy : "- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu descendais sur Lima !"**

Je jouais nerveusement avec mes mains, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

 **Quinn : "- En fait je suis allée à une soirée avec les anciens hier chez les parents de Puck… Et je ne t'ai pas prévenue parce que je devais repartir ce matin donc je n'aurais pas eu le temps de passer et je ne voulais pas que cela te rendre triste…"**

Elle arqua le sourcil.

 **Judy : "- C'est super pour la fête avec tes amis ! Mais… Pourquoi tu es toujours là du coup ?"**

Je frottai mes mains de plus en plus nerveusement ce qui eut pour effet de me stresser encore plus. J'étais réellement mal à l'aise avec cette discussion parce que je savais pertinemment que le ton allait monter crescendo et ce n'est pas ce que j'avais envie. Je regrettai presque d'être venue. Mais maintenant que j'étais là, je me devais de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour aller jusqu'au bout de ma démarche. Je baissai la tête, regardant un point invisible sur le sol pour fuir le regard de ma mère qui commençait à s'impatienter que je ne lui donne pas de réponse. Je soufflai un grand coup.

 **Quinn : "- Je ne retourne pas à New-York."**

Elle me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant ce qu'elle allait répliquer pour me tordre le cou.

 **Judy : "- Pardon ?"**

 **Quinn : "- Mom, tu as très bien entendu, s'il te plaît ne m'obliges pas à le répéter…"**

 **Judy : "- Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier un tel choix Quinn ? Je veux dire, tu en as bavé pour arriver là où tu en es, tu le sais pertinemment puisqu'il s'agit de ta vie. Mais que diable s'est-il passé pour que tu débarques à la maison en m'annonçant que tu ne retournerais pas là-bas ? Tu as ton appartement Quinn, tes nouveaux amis, ton boulot !"**

Je ne voulais pas la regarder dans les yeux, parce que je savais que j'y verrai de la tristesse et de la déception, et c'est bien tout ce que je ne voulais pas voir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la décevoir, mais je n'avais pas pris cette décision à la légère bien que le déclencheur ai été hier soir.

 **Quinn : "- Il s'est passé des choses qui font que je ne peux pas y retourner voilà tout… Et tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis là-bas. Même les anciens du Glee Club qui vivent là-bas maintenant ne savent même pas que j'y vis aussi. Mon appartement ce n'est qu'un bien matériel. Et puis pour ce qui est du boulot, j'en avais déjà marre, je voulais démissionner mais n'en avait pas le courage. Mais les évènements ont fait que c'est ce que je vais faire, peu importe combien tu trouves cela stupide. Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, seulement de me soutenir…"**

 **Judy : "- Est-ce que tu t'entends Quinnie ? Je ne te reconnais pas… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à cette fête pour que tu laisses tout tomber du jour au lendemain ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'un garçon, parce que…"**

Je lui coupai la parole, je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui dire la vérité même si j'avais l'impression de trahir San. Mais je ne pourrais pas y couper, elle n'en démordrait pas et je n'étais tout simplement pas capable d'inventer un prétexte bidon pour justifier mes actes.

 **Quinn : "- Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'un garçon. C'est à cause de Santana.** Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. **Non, laisses moi finir, s'il te plaît…** Elle se ravisa en soupirant et me regarda d'un regard accusateur qui voulait tout dire. **Hier elle est arrivée à la soirée et le fait est que tout le monde a remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle avait l'air malheureuse, elle n'a et je ne jure que je n'abuse pas, plus que la peau sur les os. On s'est tous posés des questions à propos de ça mais personne n'a rien dit pour ne pas la blesser et préserver la bonne ambiance de la fête. Mais un peu plus tard, Rachel est venue et a tout foutu en l'air. Santana s'est sentie mal et s'est réfugiée à l'étage, dans la salle de bain. Je suis montée la voir parce que même si je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps, elle reste ma meilleure amie, et j'étais inquiète pour elle. Elle m'a confié que Rachel l'avait mise à la porte de chez elle il y a plusieurs années, lorsque j'étais encore en première année à Yale. Le problème c'est qu'elle s'est retrouvée à la rue, sans argent, et sans endroit où aller.** Ma mère semblait touchée par mon histoire même si je voyais toujours cette sorte d'incertitude dans son regard. **Elle a galéré mais je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé à ce moment-là. Je sais juste qu'après avoir passé plus d'un an à la rue, elle a hérité de la maison de son Abuela, ici, à Lima, même si celle-ci ne lui parlait toujours plus depuis qu'elle lui avait révélé son homosexualité lors de notre dernière année de lycée. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre ces deux évènements mais je sais que cela l'a totalement changé, je t'assure, je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable et faible…** Au fur et à mesure que je racontais l'histoire à ma mère, je sentais le mal-être m'accabler de nouveau. Je n'aimais pas devoir parler de tout ça, surtout sans avoir eu l'approbation de la principale concernée au préalable. **Mais une question n'arrêtait pas de me revenir, pourquoi elle était dans cet état alors que cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle a un toit et de l'argent de l'héritage. Et j'ai compris, j'ai compris que quelque chose d'horrible était derrière tout ça. Je lui ai ordonné de remonter ses manches et ce que j'ai vu m'a brisé le cœur.** Je marquai une pause pour ne pas fondre en larmes. **Elle se drogue Mom…** Ma mère écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main devant sa bouche. **Elle est accro et je me demande comment elle fait pour être encore en vie dans son état… Je ne peux pas retourner à New-York, je ne peux pas la laisser seule, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais que tu ne comprendras pas cela, que tu penseras que c'est de la folie, que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, que je ne devrais pas autant me sentir touchée par tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est San. Ses parents font le tour du monde, elle ne leur a rien dit parce qu'elle a peur de gâcher leur vie, elle n'a plus personne, elle est seule. Elle ne veut pas que je fasse ça pour elle, elle non plus elle ne veut pas que j'abandonne tout ce que j'ai construit. Depuis ce matin elle ne cesse d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis mais… Comment pourrais-je retourner là-bas en sachant que c'est là-bas qu'elle a vécu ce qui l'a poussé à chuter ? Je suis désolée si je te déçois, et je sais que c'est le cas. Je ne te blâme pas pour ça parce que je le comprends et le conçois. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'être là pour elle, et je refuse de l'envoyer en désintox parce que je sais qu'elle serait capable de faire une grosse connerie.** Sans même m'en rendre compte des larmes avaient commencées à se déverser sur mes joues. **Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas encore. Je n'ai pas été là pour elle quand tout ça est arrivé, je ne veux pas fuir alors qu'elle a besoin de moi."**

Elle ne dit rien et se leva avant de s'assoir à mes côtés et de me prendre contre elle en essayant de faire cesser mes larmes. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. Je sais que ce n'est pas un monstre mais je pensais sincèrement qu'elle allait me hurler dessus, me dire que j'étais totalement inconsciente.

 **Judy : "- En effet, je ne pense pas que ce soit à toi de faire tout cela, mais je comprends tes motivations. Tu es une bonne personne Quinn. Réellement. Je suis fière que tu sois ma fille. Cela m'attriste que tu veuilles tout laisser tomber, mais je ne peux pas te rejeter. Je ne suis pas ton père qui ne voyait que par le boulot et qui te mettais la pression sans cesse pour que tu sois parfaite à ses yeux. Ça ne servirait à rien que je te crie dessus ou que j'essaye de te faire changer d'avis. Je te connais, je sais que quand tu as une idée dans la tête tu ne l'as pas ailleurs. Je suis réellement désolée de ce qu'il arrive à Santana. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, alors tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'écouter ton cœur, d'être réellement sûre que c'est ce que tu veux. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Tu es ma fille chérie et ça ne changera jamais, ici ou à NY. Je t'aime Quinn."**

Je la serrai contre moi, toujours en pleurant. Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à l'entendre dire tout ça.

 **Quinn : "- Je t'aime aussi… Merci pour tout..."**

Elle embrassa ma tête.

 **Judy : "- Par contre, je pense qu'il faudra qu'elle finisse par le dire à ses parents… Si c'était toi ou ta sœur qui se retrouvait dans une telle situation, j'aimerai en être avisée… Ils l'aiment, ça ne fait aucun doute… Ils doivent savoir…"**

 **Quinn : "- Ne leur dit rien s'il te plaît même si je ne vois pas comment tu les préviendrais… J'en parlerai avec elle, je suis d'accord avec toi là-dessus…"**

 **Judy : "- Merci de ne pas m'avoir caché tout ça. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu me fais confiance et que tu n'as pas fait tout cela dans mon dos. Je trouverai toujours ça fou ce que l'amour peu faire faire aux gens…"**

Je me sentis rougir, pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Elle me regarda et roula des yeux.

 **Judy : "- Je suis ta mère Quinn, je sens ces choses-là. Et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte de tes sentiments à ton égard. Je le sais depuis le début."**

Je ne sus pas quoi lui répondre, n'étant toujours pas l'aise avec tout ça. Heureusement, je fus sauvée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

 **Quinn : "- Allô ?"**

C'était Puck au bout du fil et sa voix était tremblante.

 **Puck : "-Il faut que tu viennes TOUT DE SUITE. C'est urgent."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Je suis désolée pour le temps de publication super long. Ce chapitre sera plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse mais c'est pour ne pas vous laisser trop longtemps sans rien car en ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et ayant quelques soucis je n'ai pas forcément toujours l'envie non plus. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas et reprendrait un rythme plus régulier avec des chapitres aussi longs que les précédents quand ça ira mieux et que j'aurais un peu plus de disponibilité. J'espère malgré tout que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner vos ressentis en review. :)**

 _ **Puck : "-Il faut que tu viennes TOUT DE SUITE. C'est urgent."**_

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me relever, paniquée par les propos de mon ami. Ma mère me lança un regard inquiet.

 **Judy : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quinnie ?**

 **Quinn : Je… Je ne sais pas, Puck viens de m'appeler en me disant qu'il fallait que j'y aille tout de suite, que c'était urgent, sa voix tremblait…**

Elle se leva à son tour et attrapa mes mains voyant que je tremblais.

 **Judy : Tu veux que je t'y conduise ?**

 **Quinn : Non ça va je vais…**

Elle me coupa la parole.

 **Judy : C'était une question rhétorique. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Allez viens.**

Elle attrapa mes clefs et je la suivie jusqu'à sa voiture. Il est vrai que je n'étais pas en état. Alors que je ne savais même pas ce qui se passait, je ne savais même pas si Santana allait bien… Mais ce n'était tellement pas dans les habitudes de Puck d'avoir la voix tremblante, du moins, pas pour rien. Je me faisais des milliers de films dans ma tête, mais ma mère qui avait démarré interrompit mon débat mental.

 **Judy : Ne te montes pas trop la tête Quinn, tu ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passe. Je te connais et je vois à ton visage que tu es en train de te jouer des scénarios tous plus infâmes que les autres.**

Elle avait raison, je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop, mais quand il s'agissait de Santana, j'avais toujours cette indescriptible boule au ventre. Mais s'il lui arrivait encore quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Ma mère roula à la bonne vitesse mais nous arrivions quand même rapidement devant chez les parents de Puck.

 **Judy : Je vais te laisser ici, tiens moi au courant.**

Je remerciai ma mère et déposai un baiser rapidement sur sa joue avant de partie en trombe, toujours angoissée. Je tambourinai à la porte et Puck m'ouvrit. J'entrai dans la maison comme une furie, totalement dépassée par mes émotions.

 **Quinn : Elle va bien ?! Elle est où ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

 **Puck : Elle dort à l'étage et…**

Je lui coupai la parole ayant l'impression de devenir dingue.

 **Quinn : Alors quel est le problème ? Bon sang Puck, tu m'as fichu la trouille !**

Il se gratta la tête.

 **Puck : Je suis désolé mais j'ai paniqué… Regarde.**

Il me tendit un téléphone et j'arquai un sourcil en le regardant. Avant de reporter mon attention vers Puck en fronçant les sourcils.

 **Quinn : Mais… C'est le téléphone de San !**

 **Puck : Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû regarder mais elle l'a laissé en bas et il n'arrêtait pas de vibrer toutes les 30 secondes, un numéro inconnu ne cessait d'appeler puis a laissé plusieurs SMS et… Tu… Enfin tu devrais les lires même si je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée…**

J'eus subitement la chair de poule. Pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Que pouvait bien contenir ces fameux SMS ? Avais-je réellement le droit de les regarder ? Et puis je repensai à Santana, à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, et je me dis que pour son bien, pour la protéger, je devais le faire. Alors je baissai les yeux sur les fameux sms.

 _~Numéro inconnu. 18h19_

 _Salut Santana… Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, tu sais très bien qui je suis, et je suis certain que tu ne m'as pas oublié…_

 _~Numéro inconnu. 18h20_

 _Comme promis, j'ai retrouvé ta trace même si cela m'a pris 5 longues années et comme tu le sais… ça ne va pas se passer comme ça :)._

 _~Numéro inconnu. 18h22_

 _Tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre ? Tu as réussi à m'échapper de justesse… Mais tu devrais te méfier… Je sais que tu vis dans l'Ohio, et si je te trouve… (Je te laisse deviner…)_

 _~Numéro inconnu. 18h25_

 _La réponse était : je te tue. )_

 _~Numéro inconnu. 18h29_

 _Au revoir Santana Lopez… Et un conseil, évites de dormir sur tes deux oreilles, car ton temps est compté. Tu apprendras qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi, et tu as eu tort de te comporter comme tu l'as fait. Je te ferai payer, et si je n'arrive pas à te trouver, je ferai payer les gens que tu aimes, un par un, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me supplier de t'achever._

Mon visage s'était décomposé et je me sentais comme si je venais de prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, totalement paralysée par la peur, me demandant qui pouvait bien être l'enfoiré qui avait envoyé ces messages. Je relevai les yeux sur Puck, qui me regardait, inquiet. Je tremblais, n'arrivant plus à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Il posa une main sur mon épaule.

 **Puck : Je te promets qu'on va trouver ce type et qu'il ne touchera pas un seul cheveu de San… Il devra me passer sur le corps pour ça.**

En parlant de la concernée, elle était au milieu de l'escalier, les bras croisés, nous observant en silence. Avant de se racler la gorge nous faisant tous les deux sursauter.

 **Santana : C'est mon téléphone que tu as dans les mains Q ?**

Je n'arrivai même pas à lui répondre, je ne faisais que de passer mon regard d'elle à Puck, totalement tétanisée. Heureusement, Noah intervint pour me sortir de cette situation délicate.

 **Puck : C'est de ma faute et je peux tout t'expliquer mais pour ça, s'il te plaît, tu dois descendre et t'asseoir…**

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu rassurée par les propos de notre ami. Mais elle ne dit rien et descendit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je la suivis et m'assit près d'-elle, attrapant sa main dans la mienne. Je ne savais pas de qui venait ces messages mais une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas une personne amicale et j'avais peur de la réaction de la Latina, peur qu'elle ne revive ce qui avait pu la conduire là où elle en était aujourd'hui. Elle regarda nos mains jointes et lâcha.

 **Santana : Ok ça a l'air super grave là vous me faite flipper.**

Je regardai Puck et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de parler, je ne pouvais pas être celle qui lui annoncerait ça. Il se racla la gorge.

 **Puck : Quand tu es montée tout à l'heure avant que Quinn ne revienne, tu as laissé ton portable sur la table. Je ne l'ai pas regardé, je te le promets. Tu as reçu un appel, j'ai entendu les vibrations mais je n'ai même pas jeté un œil parce que cela ne me regardait pas. Mais il a recommencé à sonner une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six fois…** à cette précision je sentis les muscles de la brune se contracter violemment. **Alors j'ai fini par regarder mais il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu…** Je vis son visage changer totalement en une seconde, elle devint extrêmement blanche, commençant à trembler. **Puis tu as reçu plusieurs SMS très inquiétants alors j'ai appelé Quinn totalement paniqué pour qu'elle rentre... C'est moi qui lui ai donné ton téléphone suite à ça pour qu'elle voit d'elle-même…**

Elle répondit la voix tremblante.

 **Santana : Je… Il… Que… Que disent les SMS.**

Je vis Puck hésiter et détourner le regard sur le sol, ne manquant pas de rendre la brune encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **Santana : Puck dit moi ce que disent ces putains de messages !**

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas elle me regarda, le regard rempli de détresse et je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser dans cet état. J'attrapai le téléphone et lui tendit, sous les yeux de Puck qui tout comme moi ne savait pas ce qui allait en découler. Elle posa les yeux sur l'écran avant d'échapper son téléphone sur le sol et de se mettre à pleurer. Et ce qui suivit fut totalement dingue. Elle se leva d'un bond, totalement perdue, le regard allant partout dans la pièce en respirant fortement, les yeux grands ouverts et commença à tenir des propos totalement incohérents.

 **Santana : Faut… Faut fermer les volets, tout… Tout fermer… Mettre des planches sur la por… porte.**

J'essayai de m'approcher d'elle pour la calmer mais elle semblait ne plus être là, comme si elle était dans un cauchemar réveillé, et me repoussa.

 **Santana : Non… Non… me touche pas… Tu… tu m'as déjà assez… assez fait de mal…**

Et sur ces mots elle monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse en hurlant. Cette scène me brisait totalement. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, je ne comprenais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est très grave. Et qu'un fou furieux semble vouloir tuer San, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui a déjà fait du mal. Je pris le téléphone et le rangeai dans un coin où je savais que la brune n'irait pas le chercher, tout en chargeant Puck d'agir si celui-ci recommençait à vibrer et je montai les escaliers rapidement pour aller voir Santana. Je rentrai dans la chambre mais ne la trouvait pas, mon cœur s'emballa et je fouillai une à une les pièces de la maison avant de la retrouver recroquevillée dans un placard mural. La tête enfouie dans les bras, le corps secoué de spasmes. Je m'agenouillai doucement à côté d'elle et posai en douceur une main dans ses cheveux ce qui la fit sursauter et paniquer. Je m'assis et la pris doucement dans mes bras en la berçant.

 **Quinn : San, c'est moi, c'est Quinn… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…**

Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, et je passai ma main sur sa joue en essayant de la réconforter.

 **Santana : Il m'a finalement retrouvé… Je vais mourir…**

Ces mots me glacèrent le sang, comme lorsque j'avais lu les SMS un peu plus tôt.

 **Quinn : Santana… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Elle me regarda tristement.

 **Santana : Crois-moi Q… Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir…**

Je posai mon front contre le sien.

 **Quinn : Je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi… Quoi que tout cela veuille dire, je l'encaisserai…**

Elle laissa glisser sa tête et la posa sur mon épaule en soupirant.

 **Santana : Non, je t'ai impliqué dans bien trop de choses depuis hier soir, je ne veux pas en plus t'impliquer là-dedans. S'il apprend ton existence, et s'il apprend que tu es aussi importante pour moi il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à toi et je refuse de prendre ce risque. C'est trop dangereux Quinn.**

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Qui était «il» et surtout pourquoi la menaçait-il ? Pourquoi la traquait-il même ?

 **Quinn : San… j'ai besoin que tu m'explique, je ne veux pas te forcer à parler du passé car je me doute qu'il est plus que douloureux, mais là ça devient beaucoup trop grave.**

Elle soupira fortement.

 **Santana : On peut aller ailleurs pour discuter ? Genre dans la chambre ?**

 **Quinn : Oui.**

Je me levai et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à son tour. En se levant elle trébucha et s'écrasa à moitié sur moi mais je me rattrapai de justesse au mur pour ne pas tomber. Mon regard resta encré dans le sien pendant plusieurs secondes et je me repris avant de l'emmener avec moi dans la chambre. Je me dirigeais vers le lit quand elle me dit.

 **Santana : Tu veux bien fermer à clefs… ? Je suis désolée, je me sentirai plus en sécurité…**

J'acquiesçai et fermai la porte à clefs. Je la vis regarder partout sous les meubles, sous le lit et fermer les volets avant d'allumer la lumière et de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je compris que ce qu'elle avait lu l'avais totalement perturbée. En même temps, je pouvais tout à fait le comprendre même si je ne savais pas encore l'ampleur de ce qu'il se passait, et j'étais à mille lieux de me douter de l'enclume qui allait me tomber sur la tête.

 **Santana : Viens t'asseoir, je pense que c'est mieux.**

Je m'assis près d'elle en déglutissant difficilement, effrayée parce que j'allais bien pouvoir découvrir.

 **Santana : Par contre, s'il te plaît, ne m'interromps pas.**

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je m'y tiendrai et elle commença à parler.

 **Santana : J'ai honte de tout ce que je vais te raconter comme je n'ai jamais eu honte de ma vie. Enfin à part hier soir quand tu as appris que je me droguais… Enfin bref, tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas tombée dans la drogue comme ça…** Je fis oui de la tête. **Pour reprendre l'histoire du début, comme je te l'ai brièvement raconté hier, Rachel m'a mise à la porte lorsque j'étais à New-York et je n'avais aucun endroit où aller alors je suis restée dans la rue. J'ai essayé de chercher du boulot, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose : Je n'avais pas de domicile. Je n'ai pas voulu appeler mes parents parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher leur vie, Brittany m'avait quitté et je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles, je n'étais pas assez proche des autres pour leur demander de m'héberger, et toi, tu étais à New Haven et je refusais de m'imposer dans ta vie alors que tu allais à l'université. Et je crois qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas non plus te décevoir. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'ai galéré, j'ai dû faire la manche, j'ai parfois fouillé dans les poubelles des magasins et j'ai même fini une fois en garde à vue parce que j'avais volé un paquet de biscuits. Ne voulant pas de cette vie j'ai essayé encore de m'en sortir, vraiment, mais tout me tirait vers le bas, je ne savais plus sourire, je ne savais plus espérer alors je me suis laissée sombrer…** Ses paroles me donnaient la nausée, je l'imaginais, seule, livrée à elle-même, ne demandant pas d'aide à qui que ce soit par fierté et par peur de gâcher leur vie et je me sentais extrêmement mal. **Et un jour… Alors que je marchais en ville pour trouver à manger, je suis tombée devant un bordel…** Je sentis mes muscles se tendres, craignant la suite de son histoire. **Le gérant m'a vue et m'a offert à manger. On a discuté et il a décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Il m'offrait un toit et à manger, mais en échange, je devais travailler pour lui… A ce moment je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai accepté, au point où j'en étais…** Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de plus en plus de respirer. **Alors j'ai commencé à me prostituer…** Ma main se ferma violemment, et je me retenais pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Santana avait dû se prostituer pour s'en sortir… La femme que j'aimais secrètement depuis des années avait dû vendre son corps pour ne pas mourir dans la rue et je me sentais de plus en plus coupable. **Il m'avait dit avant tout ça, que je pourrais arrêter quand je le voudrais, que c'était avant tout mon corps et que si je voulais m'en aller après avoir gagné assez d'argent pour m'en tirer c'était mon droit, qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas. Mais avec le temps, il s'est rendu compte que depuis que j'étais là, l'endroit attirait de plus en plus de clients. Alors pour me tenir, et je ne m'en suis malheureusement pas rendue compte sur le moment, il m'a un soir proposé de la drogue. Je n'en avais jamais pris auparavant mais je me sentais tellement sale, je me sentais tellement mal de faire ce que je faisais que je n'ai pas refusé, et j'aurais dû… Il a tellement forcé la dose que j'ai fait un énorme bad trip. Je te jure, j'ai cru que j'allais crever. Le problème, c'est que malgré ça, je suis devenue accro dès la première fois. Alors j'ai commencé à lui en acheté, en plus d'être mon patron, il était aussi devenu mon dealer.** Je ne pus empêcher une larme de rouler sur ma joue. Cette histoire était horrible, et malheureusement, je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. **Le problème, c'est que j'ai fini par y passer tout l'argent que je gagnais, du coup, il m'a fait crédit. Et je me suis endettée. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à rembourser mes dettes, il a exigé d'avoir une part en nature, pour «compenser» mon retard. J'ai refusé et il m'a violée…** Ce n'était plus une, mais un torrent de larmes qui dévalait silencieusement mon visage. San quant à elle fuyait mon regard et avait un air détaché. Elle prenait de la distance avec son récit, sûrement pour ne pas craquer. **Le jour où c'est arrivé, mon monde s'est écroulé un peu plus. J'étais en larme sur ce lit, choquée et traumatisée par ce qui venait de se passer, et lui riait, me faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Et en effet, il a recommencé un nombre incalculable de fois. Puis il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus dur au «travail», trouvant toujours un moyen pour m'humilier. Un jour j'en ai eu marre et je me suis rebellée, je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être qu'à cet instant j'ai eu un élan de courage, et je lui ai dit que je voulais arrêter de travailler pour lui et m'en aller. Il m'a trainé dans la réserve et il m'a frappée.** Je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes sanglots. **Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était lui qui commandait, et que comme je lui devais de l'argent pour la drogue il n'y avait aucun moyen que je m'en aille. Et il m'a dit que si je tentais quoi que ce soit de stupide il me tuerait. Alors j'ai continué… Pendant encore plusieurs mois, prenant sur moi, me faisant de plus en plus souvent frappée et abusée. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai réussi à fuir. Je ne suis pas allée au taff et j'ai préparé mon sac, heureusement je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires. Je me suis dit que j'avais un peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et n'envoie quelqu'un me chercher de force. Mais il est venu lui-même, et il s'est rendu compte de ce que j'allais faire. Alors il m'a violemment projetée contre le mur. Ma tête a cogné tellement fort contre celui-ci qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait et à ce moment-là j'étais au sol et il m'a rué de coups. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : mourir. Alors quand il s'est agenouillé pour m'achever, j'ai ris, et je lui ai dit de me tuer parce qu'il ne pourrait rien m'offrir de mieux à cet instant. Alors il m'a frappé encore, en me disant que si je voulais mourir il ne me tuerait pas. Que ce serait trop simple.** Une larme roula sur sa joue. **Il m'a alors promis de me torturer. J'ai réuni mes dernières forces et je lui ai assené un coup de genou bien placé avant de m'enfuir malgré la douleur… Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis mais je savais que cela pouvait arriver…**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, je me sentais dévastée et je n'imaginais même pas l'état de Santana. Entendre tout ça avait été une dure épreuve pour moi, alors imaginez Santana, qui a vécu tout ça, seule… Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, je me sentais terriblement mal et impuissante. Santana avait enduré des choses encore plus horribles que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer et maintenant ce malade voulait sa peau… Mais moi vivante, je jure que ce connard ne posera jamais une main sur elle. Je tentai de parler, malgré que ma voix fût cassée à cause de mes sanglots qui se calmaient peu à peu et que j'avais du mal à regarder la Latina dans les yeux.

 **Quinn : Santana je…**

Elle me coupa instantanément, ne me laissant pas finir ma phrase, ayant déjà anticipé ce que j'allais dire.

 **Santana : Non Quinn… Tu n'y es pour rien.**

Je craquai à nouveau et la pris dans mes bras où elle se laissa aller à son tour. Elle s'allongea et m'entraina avec elle posant sa tête dans mon cou. Je la serrai aussi fort que je pouvais contre moi. A cet instant j'ava is besoin de sentir qu'elle était là et lui montrer qu'elle était en sécurité, et que jamais cet enfoiré ne lui ferai de mal à nouveau.

 **Quinn : San, tout ce que tu as vécu est absolument affreux… Et je te jure, que tant que je serai debout et que je respirerai, il ne t'arrivera rien.**

Elle releva la tête et posa son front contre le mien.

 **Santana : Quinn… Tu ne peux pas dire ça…**

Je posai une main sur sa joue, les yeux clos, toujours front contre front.

 **Quinn : Ce taré ne te fera plus jamais du mal, ou il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps.**

Je sentis ses muscles se contracter. J'ouvris les yeux et pus voir une lueur d'effroi dans son regard.

 **Santana : Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, il pourrait te tuer toi aussi, je t'en prie ne te met pas en danger pour moi Q, je te l'interdis. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour moi, tu as voulu abandonner ta vie pour moi, mais je t'en prie, ne prend pas de tels risque à cause de moi. S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.**

Je caressai sa joue et répondit d'un ton très calme.

 **Quinn : Jamais tu ne m'empêcheras d'être là et de te protéger. Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester là les bras croisés pendant que quelqu'un veut ta mort. Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre Santana. J'ai déjà eu du mal à supporter toutes ces années sans toi alors maintenant que je sais tout ça il est hors de question que je reste les bras croisés.**

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seuls et quand je m'en aperçu mon visage vira instantanément au rouge. Le regard de la brune avait changé, il était devenu… Interrogateur, étonné.

 **Santana : Tu as vraiment eu du mal à supporter toutes ces années sans moi… ?**

Je me raclai la gorge.

 **Quinn : Je… Oui.**

A quoi bon lui mentir ? Elle m'avait entendu le dire de toute façon, et puis, je ne veux pas mentir à San, même si je me sentis subitement assez mal à l'aise. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Et c'est à cet instant que Puck débarqua en trombe dans la chambre, nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Il lâcha d'un air affolé à voix basse.

 **Puck : Quinn, il faut que tu descendes tout de suite, Santana caches toi dans le placard mural du couloir, vite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BON, JE SAIS, je suis encore super à la bourre dans la publication de mes chapitre MAIS j'ai une bonne raison, j'étais en plein déménagement et je n'avais pas le temps de me concentrer là-dessus… (À vrai dire, je n'avais pas le temps de grand-chose). Enfin, toujours est-il que me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas super long encore une fois mais j'espère que cela vous fera tout de même plaisir !**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer que Puck m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna derrière lui à toute allure jusqu'au dit placard où je me trouvais tout à l'heure lorsque Quinn est venue me chercher. Quinn. Rien que de penser à elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passe en bas, si elle va bien… Et je prie de toutes mes forces pour que ce soit le cas. Ce qui venait de se passer avec elle était pour le moins étrange. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas le nier, si Puck n'était pas entré en trombe dans la chambre, je l'aurais embrassée. Je n'avais pas réfléchis sur le moment, j'en avais juste envie. A vrai dire, depuis que j'avais revu la blonde je me sentais attirée par elle comme un aimant. Mais dans un sens, peut-être qu'il était préférable que cela ne se passe pas. C'est vrai, Quinn fait tout pour m'aider et je n'ai aucune idée de si ce que je ressens est réciproque, même si je n'ai pas manqué sa manière de me regarder et de me protéger malgré tout ce qui se passe. Même si on a toujours été très proches lors du lycée. Peut-être que je me fais des idées… Enfin bref. Mais surtout, même dans l'éventualité où cela serait réciproque, si j'étais avec elle je ne lui apporterais que des ennuis. Si ce connard apprenait que Quinn est une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à s'en prendre à elle. Bon sang… Dans quels draps je me suis fourrée.

 **Point de vue externe.**

Quinn avait suivi Puck jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer. Elle regarda son ami et décida de l'interroger.

 **Quinn : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **Puck : Il a encore appelé et cette fois j'ai répondu. J'ai prétexté que ce numéro était le mien. Il ne m'a pas cru dans un premier temps et m'a laissé le bénéfice du doute. Sauf qu'il a dit qu'il allait passer pour me poser deux trois questions. Santana est potentiellement en grand danger. S'il décide de fouiller la maison alors je ne t'explique même pas… Il n'a pas le droit mais ce genre de mec ne recule devant rien. Surtout s'il se doute de mon mensonge. Il devrait arriver d'ici 20 minutes, changes les draps de la chambre, malade comme il est capable d'aller jusqu'à chercher son odeur, et surtout, passes par derrière et emmènes la dans un lieu sûr… Je ne veux pas vous foutre dehors mais s'il la trouve il n'hésitera pas…**

La blonde senti la panique l'envahir. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si à cause d'elle Santana était retrouvée et avait de gros ennuis ? Elle ne pouvait pas envisager une telle chose…

Elle se précipita à l'étage sans même prononcer un mot de plus et se hâta pour changer les draps et remettre la chambre en ordre pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive à la brune ? C'est vrai, elle avait fait pas mal d'erreurs dans sa vie, mais elle ne méritait pas ça. En fait, personne ne méritait ça. Quinn ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle savait qu'elle avait peu de temps avant que ce fou furieux n'arrive, et elle se sentait submergée par une vague d'angoisse. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Si ce malade retrouvait Santana et qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger ? Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas penser à cette éventualité. Elle devait y arriver, peu importe ce que cela lui couterait. Elle devait protéger Santana, c'était sa seule préoccupation.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de tout ranger, et qu'elle eut passé un coup de désodorisant partout dans la chambre et ouvert les fenêtres en grand, elle se dépêcha d'aller en direction du placard où se cachait la brune. Elle l'ouvrit et vit la brune, assise, en train d'attendre en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Quinn se mit à sa hauteur et chuchota à son oreille pour faire le moins de bruit possible d'une voix stressée.

 **Quinn : San, je sais que tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qui se passe, comme moi il y a une dizaine de minutes, mais il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille, et de préférence pas chez toi. On va aller chez ma mère le temps de trouver une solution, je suis sûre qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient, elle ne te laissera pas en danger.**

Santana fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où son amie voulait en venir.

 **Santana : Pourquoi on doit partir ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'il se tramait.

 **Quinn : Il a encore appelé, Puck a fait semblant que c'était son numéro et qu'il ne te connaissait pas mais il a quand-même décidé de passer ici…. Donc il ne va pas tarder, et s'il fouille la maison et te trouve ici je… Je ne veux pas penser à ce qui peut arriver. Alors s'il te plaît San, fais-moi juste confiance et suis-moi.**

Santana sentit ses muscles se contracter, et elle se sentait pétrifié. Il allait réellement venir ici ? C'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se demander intérieurement, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à la blonde, la sonnette retentie. Quinn sursauta et se tendit immédiatement, avant de grommeler d'une voix très basse.

 **Quinn : Merde, pourquoi il est déjà là…**

San, quant à elle, n'était même plus capable de faire un mouvement, totalement tétanisée. Quand Puck ouvrit et qu'elle entendit la voix de son bourreau, elle se tendit encore plus mais l'adrénaline lui permit de bouger, elle savait qu'elles allaient devoir faire vite pour trouver une solution et partir. Quinn ne réfléchissait plus, elle attrapa la main de Santana et l'entraîna derrière elle dans la salle de bain, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

 **Point de vue de Puck.**

Fais chier, pourquoi avait-il été aussi rapide ? Quinn et Santana n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir, et je sentais la tension montée. Déjà, j'allais devoir me contrôler pour ne pas lui coller mon poing sur la gueule, et ne pas lui montrer la haine que je ressens pour lui, et en plus, je vais devoir tout faire pour qu'il n'ait pas le malheur de s'aventurer à l'étage. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Il voulait Santana, et s'il la trouvait, alors c'était foutu. Je me dirigeais vers la porte après avoir crié un « J'arrive » bien fort pour que mes deux amies puissent entendre que j'allais le laisser entrer. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombais sur un type à l'allure menaçante. Il avait à peu près la quarantaine, des cheveux noirs avec quelques cheveux blancs, une barbe de plusieurs jours mal taillés, des yeux verts super flippants. Niveau carrure il était assez imposant, le genre de type contre lequel tu n'aurais pas vraiment envie de te battre. Il faisait dans les 1m85, assez carré et musclé. Je mis une sorte de masque intérieur sur mon visage pour ne pas le tuer sur le champ. J'avais devant moi le connard qui avait visiblement détruit ma meilleure amie et qui voulait maintenant sa peau... Je tentai tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître, pour la sécurité de mon amie. Malgré toute l'envie que j'avais de voir sa tête au bout d'une pique.

 **? : Salut, t'es le type que j'ai eu au téléphone, je présume.**

 **Puck : Ouais, je suis Puck, mais ça ne me dit toujours pas qui tu es.**

 **? : Je m'appelle Joshua, mais, tu peux m'appeler Josh.**

Je fis mine de rien et lui tendit la main qu'il serra.

 **Puck : En quoi je peux t'aider ?**

 **Joshua : Au téléphone, tu m'as dit ne pas connaître Santana, c'est bien ça ?**

J'hochai la tête positivement. Mon interlocuteur prit un air à la fois moqueur et enragé.

 **Joshua : Pourtant, il me semble que ces clichés prouvent le contraire…**

Il agita des photos sur mon nez que je pris dans mes mains. Avant de sentir comme un malaise en moi. Il s'agissait de photo datant du lycée, des photos du Glee Club. Merde, ce type est moins stupide qu'il n'en a l'air.

 **Puck : Je connais Santana, mais pour tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des années, je ne me souvenais même plus d'elle avant que tu me mettes ces photos dans les mains. On s'est perdus de vue il y a longtemps.**

Il fit un sourire glaçant.

 **Joshua : J'aimerai bien te croire mais… Rien ne me prouve que tu ne me prennes pas pour un con… Je peux entrer ?**

Je me sentis mal mais accepta, si je refusais, j'allais éveiller trop de soupçons. Je marchais sur des œufs, au moindre faux pas, je condamnais Santana.

 **Joshua : Tu as une bien jolie maison.**

 **Puck : Ce n'est pas la mienne mais celle de mes parents, je suis juste là pour quelques temps avant de repartir à LA.**

 **Joshua : Je vois… Tu vis donc à LA… Et puis-je te demander…**

Un bruit de porte à l'étage le fit s'arrêter de parler.

 **Joshua : C'était quoi ça ?**

Et merde.

 **Puck : Sûrement un courant d'air, j'étais en train d'aérer là-haut.**

Sans même me demander mon avis il commença à monter les escaliers, je tentai de le retenir mais il n'entendit rien, obnubilé par son désir de voir ce qu'il se passe. Je priai intérieurement pour Quinn et San mais je savais que c'était mal barré… Alors je posai ma main sur mon couteau dans ma poche, prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait quitte à finir en prison. Il se hâta vers la salle de bain et quand il ouvrit d'un coup celle-ci, il n'y avait que la fenêtre ouverte, faisant voler les rideaux. Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement, elles avaient réussi de justesse à s'en aller.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

On courait à en perdre haleine et San avait du mal à me suivre. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était ma mère qui m'avait ramené et que par conséquent ma voiture était chez elle, on devait donc y aller à pieds. Mais marcher serait prendre le risque qu'il ne nous croise en sortant de chez Puck. Alors, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de courir. Après plus de 15 minutes de course effrénée et de poumons crachés, nous arrivions chez ma mère. Pour la première fois, je ne sonnai pas et entrai directement, entraînant la brune avec moi. Une voix s'éleva de la cuisine.

 **Judy : Quinn, c'est toi ?**

Elle arriva devant moi, un peu perdue, avant de poser les yeux sur San, totalement à bout de souffle et épuisée, et je vis qu'elle fit un effort pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était choquée par l'état physique de la brune qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis la remise des diplômes i ans.

 **Judy : Bonjour Santana.**

La brune fuyait le regard de ma mère, regardant ses pieds.

 **Santana : Bonjour Madame Fabray, désolée pour le dérangement…**

 **Judy : Ne t'excuse pas, tu es la bienvenue ici. Et tu peux m'appeler Judy. Comme à l'époque.**

Elle hocha la tête, le regard toujours fuyant. Ma mère reporta son attention sur moi avant de me dire.

 **Judy : Te connaissant, je suppose que si tu n'as pas sonné avant d'entrer, c'est que quelque chose de grave est en train de se passer, vous voulez aller dans le salon pour discuter ?**

 **Quinn : Oui.**

Elle nous entraina avec elle, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour nous laisser le canapé. Je m'assis donc à côté de Santana, qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa course. Il faut dire qu'avec son état de santé, courir n'était pas vraiment préconisé.

 **Judy : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je vis Santana se tordre sur place, le regard triste et honteux. Je voulu parler mais elle lâcha d'une petite voix.

 **Santana : Je suis désolée… Vous devez me trouver pathétique… Et je suis désolée Quinn… De t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça…**

Elle regardait ses pieds et je voyais des larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux. Je regardais ma mère qui me fit un signe de tête.

 **Judy : Tu n'es pas pathétique Santana, va te reposer un moment à m'étage si tu le souhaites, on pourra discuter de tout ça après.**

Une larme s'écrasa à ses pieds.

 **Santana : Je ne sais pas si… Si j'ai la force de raconter tout ça encore une fois… Quinn pourra vous le raconter…**

Je me levai et attrapai sa main en voyant sa détresse, je savais que ma mère ne lui en voudrait pas.

 **Quinn : Viens.**

 **Point de vue de Judy.**

Je n'ajoutai rien, voyant bien à quel point la brune était mal. Je me sentais triste pour elle, et pour ma fille que cela affectait énormément. Comme je lui avais dit, cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais vu ses sentiments changer à l'égard de la brune. Au début, il y avait des tensions entre elles, elles passaient leur temps à se mettre des baffes et à se tirer dans les pattes, Santana avait plusieurs fois piqué les petits amis de Quinn, mais j'ai bien vu la réaction de cette dernière lorsque la brune a fait son coming-out et s'est mise avec Brittany. Je sais pertinemment qu'au début, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, je suis même persuadée qu'elle pensait vraiment aimer les hommes. Mais moi, je la connais par cœur, et je voyais bien le regard qu'elle posait sur son amie, à quel point leurs querelles l'affectait profondément. Je vis ma fille redescendre et se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

 **Judy : Comment elle va ?**

 **Quinn : J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène un million de fois aujourd'hui… Elle essaye de s'accrocher mais tout vient toujours plus s'en prendre à elle… Et j'ai peur tu sais, j'ai vraiment peur qu'elle ne finisse par commettre l'irréparable, et je ne le supporterais pas…**

 **Judy : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je t'ai ramené chez Puck ?**

Elle regarda en l'air, comme pour ne pas pleurer et cela me fendait le cœur, elle essayait d'être forte, encore une fois.

 **Quinn : Un type lui envoyait des messages de menaces de mort, c'est Puck qui est tombé dessus. Puis il est venu car il cherche Santana pour la tuer… On a dû s'échapper de justesse par la fenêtre et courir jusqu'ici…**

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne comprenant définitivement pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **Judy : Mais qui est-ce ?**

Elle fixa un point invisible sur le mur.

 **Quinn : Ce connard l'a… l'a…** Elle serra les poings, tremblant fortement. **Il… Il…** Des larmes se formaient de plus en plus dans ses yeux, elle avait l'air vraiment perturbé, je me sentais totalement démunie, ne sachant pas comment je devais agir. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle, inquiète. Elle se leva d'un coup et se jeta dans mes bras en craquant. **CETTE ORDURE L'A ENTRAINEE DANS UN BORDEL, IL L'A FAIT SE PROSTITUER… SANTANA A DU SE PROSTITUER POUR S'EN SORTIR, C'EST LUI QUI L'A ENTRAINE DANS LA DROGUE… IL L'A FRAPPEE… IL L'A VIOLEE… IL A ESSAYE DE LA TUER…** Elle ne criait pas réellement mais elle étouffait ses paroles et ses sanglots contre mon épaule. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue à mon tour. Cette histoire était affreuse, et on en découvrait de plus en plus…

Je me disais bien que je ne voyais pas Santana se droguer pour le plaisir, et ce par quoi elle était passée était tout simplement affreux. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour qu'elle s'en sorte. J'avais bien un semblant d'idée, mais cela ne plairait pas à ma fille.

 **Point de vue de Rachel.**

Finn était réellement parti, il m'avait quitté et je prenais peu à peu conscience du mal que j'avais causé et du tords que j'avais fait à tout le monde. Je ne cessais de pleurer depuis plusieurs heures, je ne me reconnaissais plus, j'étais devenue un monstre. J'avais certes la grosse tête depuis très longtemps, et j'avais certes été une horrible Diva tout au long du lycée et même après, j'avais contribué à détruire quelqu'un. Je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne sais même pas réellement pourquoi j'ai laissé Santana, ce jour où je l'ai vue seule, dans la rue, en train de faire la manche. Je crois que je ne me rendais réellement pas compte de la gravité de la situation, même si c'est loin d'être une excuse et ne me rend pas moins horrible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai laissé ma rancœur prendre le dessus. J'avais livré notre ancienne camarade à la rue, à la drogue et à que sais-je encore. Et penser à ce que cela à fait à tout le monde, notamment Quinn, me donne envie de me frapper. Mais à quoi bon se flageller ? Le mal était fait, et peu importe si je me lamentais ou non sur mon sort, cela ne changera rien au fait que j'ai sacrément merdé. Alors pour une fois dans ma vie, au lieu de rejeter la faute sur les autres et me lamenter, je dois trouver une solution et me racheter.

 **Point de vue de Puck.**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que j'étais coincé avec ce malade qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il était assis dans le canapé de mes parents, une de mes bières à la main et ne cessait de me mettre la pression.

 **Josh : Tu sais, Puck, je pensais réellement que tu te montrerais plus coopératif.**

Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **Puck : Bon sang ! Pour la énième fois, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que devient Santana. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années.**

 **Josh : Soit, mais si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, cela se passera mal pour toi, pour elle, et pour tous les gens que vous appréciez. Tout fini par se savoir, alors ne me sous-estime pas.**

Je commençais à bouillir intérieurement et ne pus m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place.

 **Puck : Bon, j'ai été sympa, je ne te connais pas, tu te pointe chez moi, tu me racontes des choses que je ne sais pas, tu t'incruste, tu mets mes paroles en doute et tout cela ne me plaît pas trop. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre alors je vais te demander de partir s'il te plaît.**

Je savais que je prenais de gros risques en parlant de la sorte, mais tout lui passer reviendrait à lui faire penser que j'ai des choses à me reprocher. Il eut l'air étonné puisqu'il stoppa la bière qu'il était en train de porter à sa bouche et un rictus se dessina sur son visage.

 **Josh : Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me tienne tête, mais d'accord.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec toujours ce rictus affiché sur son horrible gueule.

 **Josh : A très bientôt, Puck.**

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

J'avais honte de ne cesser de pleurer devant ma mère. Je me sentais faible et je détestais ce sentiment, moi qui cachais beaucoup mes émotions depuis des années. Mais elle ne disait rien et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Je la laissai après plusieurs minutes en montant en silence. J'avais besoin de me rafraîchir et de m'allonger. Arrivée en haut des marches, j'entrepris de me diriger vers la salle de bain mais j'entendis un drôle de bruit dans ma chambre. Sachant que Santana y était j'ouvris doucement la porte.

 **Quinn : San…**

Je fus coupée parce que j'étais en train de voir, elle se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, une sweat à capuche cachant son visage, un sac sur l'épaule. Quand elle entendit ma voix elle se tendit et tourna son visage vers moi, une grande tristesse sur le visage. Le mien, quant à lui, était totalement décomposé et rempli d'incompréhension.

 **Quinn : Mais… Qu'est-ce que…**

 **Santana : Quinn je…**

Je lui coupai la parole, sentant un million de mauvais sentiments m'envahir.

 **Quinn : Tu allais partir ?**

 **Santana : Je ne veux pas vous attirer plus de problèmes… J'en ai déjà fait assez… Je veux partir pour toi, parce que mes histoires vont te détruire…**

J'ouvris la bouche, aucun son ne voulant en sortir. Je me sentais profondément blessée, blessée par le fait qu'elle veuille partir, blessée par le fait qu'elle allait le faire dans mon dos, et surtout blessée car elle ne comprenait décidément rien. Je bougeai les mains sans trop savoir pourquoi, totalement sous le choc, tout ça me paraissant totalement irréaliste. Quand je pus enfin reprendre la parole, mon ton sortit d'une manière cassante.

 **Quinn : C'est ton départ qui me détruirait Santana. Merde tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir seule ? Tu penses quoi ? Que j'ai pitié de toi ?**

Voyant que je commençais à trembler à cause de la colère et de la tristesse elle s'approcha de moi pour tenter de me calmer.

 **Santana : Quinn… Calme-toi… Je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je te promets que je voulais vraiment le faire pour ton bien, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…**

J'agrippai son sweat de toutes mes forces au niveau de sa poitrine, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne parte en courant d'un coup, qu'elle ne me laisse. Je sentis son cœur battre la chamade contre mon poing serré, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le mien était actuellement dans le même état à cause de la proximité que j'avais avec elle à cet instant. Je posai mon front contre le sien, fermant les yeux et mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Elle sembla hésiter quelque instants et posai sa main dans mes cheveux, commençant à jouer avec une mèche, l'enroulant délicatement autour de son doigt. A cet instant, je n'avais plus aucunes pensées, comme si ma tête était tout simplement vide. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, si bien que je pouvais entendre le bruit de sa respiration, rapide et irrégulière, sentant son souffle se mélanger au mien. J'avais réellement peur qu'elle parte, peur qu'elle me laisse, peur que sa vie ne redevienne ce qu'elle était avant que je la retrouve à cette fameuse soirée. C'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir à tout prix rester à ses côtés, mais je ne pourrais jamais la laisser avec tous ses problèmes, tous ses démons. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui ne la laissera jamais tomber, et c'est mon cas. Je revins à la réalité quand je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, m'arrachant un long frisson incontrôlé avant qu'elle ne les cales sur ma taille. Je relâchai son sweat de l'une de mes mains pour lui ôter sa capuche et mieux la voir. Malgré ses cernes creusés et son visage plus amaigri que d'ordinaire, un sentiment de bien-être s'emparait de moi chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur elle. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, il semblait vouloir dire plus que les mots. Santana était quelqu'un de très renfermée, qui ne laissait jamais transparaître ses émotions, elle était encore plus de marbre que je ne pouvais l'être, et pourtant, tout cela avait changé désormais. Je ressentais la peur qu'elle pouvait éprouver, ses craintes, ses regrets. Je pouvais presque sentir ses démons simplement en regardant dans ses yeux. J'aurais aimé lui dire un tas de choses, un tas de chose que j'ai voulu lui avouer pendant des années alors que je ne cessais de penser à elle quand elle était loin de moi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, et ça ne le serait probablement jamais. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je la sentie me rapprocher plus près d'elle avec délicatesse, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons vraiment collées l'une à l'autre. Je n'osais plus bouger d'un millimètre, totalement submergée par mes émotions. Je la vis hésiter pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de combler le peu d'espace nous séparant. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, une décharge électrique naissant dans le creux de mon estomac se répandit en une fraction de seconde dans tout le reste de mon corps. Ce n'était pas un baiser avec un quelconque double sens, c'était juste doux, agréable… Je ne pensais même pas que mon corps pourrait un jour ressentir de telles sensations pour un simple échange comme celui-ci. Mais apparemment, j'avais sous-estimé les sentiments que je nourrissais secrètement depuis toujours à l'égard de la brune. C'était un véritable feu d'artifice qui s'emparait de moi et une chose est sûre, à ce moment-là, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello hello *évites les projectiles de la foule en colère* JE SAIS, je suis DESOLEE je vous ai lâchement abandonnés pendant un trop long moment. Mais j'ai subis ce que l'on pourrait appeler une grosse panne d'inspiration. Ce chapitre est très court mais je tenais à le publier quand-même pour ne pas vous faire patienter encore plus longtemps. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Point de vue de Santana**

Je ne faisais que prendre des mauvaises décisions, à croire que je n'apprenais jamais de mes erreurs. J'avais blessé la personne qui se souciait le plus de moi à cet instant, alors que je ne voulais que bien faire. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre détruisant tout ce qui l'entoure, et cela ne faisait que de me briser un peu plus. Quand j'ai vu le regard rempli de détresse de la blonde, j'ai compris, compris que ce que j'allais faire la faisait profondément souffrir. Mais surtout, ce qui m'a le plus frappé, c'est de prendre enfin conscience que les sentiments que j'avais pour elle dépassaient clairement le stade de la simple amitié fusionnelle. C'est comme si la réalité m'avait violemment frappée en pleine figure en une fraction de seconde. J'ai toujours pensé que Quinn était ma meilleure amie, et je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que je puisse nourrir ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Et pourtant… En y repensant, je n'ai jamais supporté de la voir avec Finn, ou encore Sam. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils ne la méritaient pas. Je crois que j'étais juste jalouse et que je me voilais la face. J'ai réellement aimé Brittany, ça, je ne peux le nier. Mais ce que je ressens à cet instant en prenant Q dans mes bras est tout simplement indescriptible. Et je ne parle même pas du moment où j'ai décidé de combler le peu d'espace qui me séparait de ses lèvres. C'est comme si une des flammes qui s'était depuis bien trop longtemps éteinte en moi était en train en train de renaître de ses cendres, tel un phœnix. Mais la lucidité me rattrapa et je me séparai à regret de celle qui me donnait à nouveau envie de me battre. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, l'air inquiète, ayant sûrement remarqué l'incertitude qui venait d'envahir mes yeux. C'était presque tétanisant, cette façon qu'elle avait de pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre. Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur ma joue ce qui me fit malgré moi frissonner et fermer les yeux.

 **Quinn : ça ne va pas ?**

J'aurais voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'à cet instant, là, près d'elle, tout allait bien. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ce que j'allais lui dire allait la détruire un peu plus, et pour cette raison, je me détestais profondément. Je pris une voix la plus douce possible, pour ne pas la brusquer.

 **Santana : Je… Je ne peux pas Quinn.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, mimant de l'incompréhension sur son visage, comme si la portée de mes mots n'avait pas été ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que mes paroles aient ce sens, ce que je concevais. Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je venais pourtant de dire à l'instant.

 **Quinn : Où veux-tu en venir San ?**

Son regard me bouleversa. Parce que je pouvais y voir toute la peine, toute la fatigue que lui avait procurée chaque minute depuis nos retrouvailles. Pouvais-je encore lui faire de la peine au nom de cette peur qui me tourmentait ?

 **Santana : Je suis effrayée Quinn… J'ai ces sentiments pour toi, je m'en suis rendue compte au moment où tu as dit que mon départ te détruirait. En fait, j'ai commencé à en avoir conscience dès le moment où je t'ai vue entrer dans cette salle de bain chez les parents de Puck. Mais ce fut je crois, le déclencheur il y a quelques minutes. Mais t'aimer… Serait te condamner. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, je ne peux pas être égoïste à ce point. Parce que je…**

Elle me coupa brusquement dans mon explication en m'embrassant de nouveau, et je ne pus me résoudre à la repousser. Elle savait que j'en avais autant envie qu'elle. Mais une larme perla cependant le long de mon visage. Je ne savais plus quel chemin je devais emprunter. J'avais vraiment envie d'être avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas la perdre tout ça parce que je n'aurais pas su être raisonnable et faire taire mes sentiments. J'avais détruit ma vie de toutes les manières possibles, et je refusais de faire la même chose avec elle. Quand on se sépara, à bout de souffle, elle posa délicatement son front contre le mien, les yeux clos avant de parler dans ce qui paraissait plus être un murmure à peine audible, la voix brisée.

 **Quinn : Je comprends tes craintes Santana, et je les entends. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est déjà trop tard ? On ne peut pas éviter un danger déjà présent, et je veux que l'on affronte tout ça ensembles. Tu as déjà bien trop souffert seule, à vouloir trop protéger les gens que tu aimes et qui t'entoures. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te blâmer. Cesses de croire que tu vas être un poids dans ma vie.** Elle se recula et plongea son magnifique regard dans le mien avant de reprendre plus fort. **Si je suis là, avec toi, c'est que je l'ai choisi. Je ne le fais pas parce que je m'y sens obligée, ni parce que je me sens redevable de quoi que ce soit envers toi. Tu sais…** Elle marqua une pause, qui dura bien trop longtemps à mon goût, avant de reprendre, son regard fuyant totalement le mien. **J'ai… J'ai ces sentiments pour toi depuis toujours. J'ai toujours pensé que je ne te le dirais jamais, parce qu'au fond de moi j'étais persuadée que tu ne ressentirais jamais la même chose.**

Je posai ma main sur sa joue en soupirant légèrement, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alors elle m'aimait depuis toutes ces années sans ne jamais s'être trahie ? La vie était réellement remplie de surprises. Je ne me suis jamais doutée des sentiments que pouvait avoir Quinn pour moi. Et pourtant, je savais bien qu'elle ne mentait pas. Et puis, quel en aurait été l'intérêt ? Elle recula et s'assit sur son lit avant de m'inviter à faire de même, ce que je fis. J'étais maintenant là, assise sur ce lit, face à elle qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, comme attendant une réaction de ma part, même minuscule. Mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, comme si tout ce que j'avais envie de dire s'étouffait dans ma gorge. Je trouvais l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante et je n'arrivais pas très bien à déterminer si la réelle cause en était ma culpabilité de ne pas réussir à m'exprimer ou le manque qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Je me décidai à replonger mon regard dans le sien, et j'appréciais vraiment ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Elle ne se faisait pas pressente ni impatiente, elle attendait simplement, me laissant le temps dont j'avais besoin pour m'exprimer.  
J'ai toujours apprécié fortement Q, mais je trouve qu'elle a tout de même beaucoup changé depuis nos années lycée. De manière positive. Même si je ne saurais expliquer ce qui me faisait penser cela à cet instant. Comme nous tous, elle avait gagné en maturité.  
Je me rapprochai légèrement d'elle et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

 **Santana : Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire immédiatement Quinn, mais j'en suis incapable…**

Elle posa une main dans mes cheveux et se mit à les caresser avec une extrême douceur, comme si elle avait peur de me faire mal, puis elle posa sa tête sur la mienne.

 **Quinn : Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te lances dans de grands discours Santana. Parfois, le silence vaut mille mots. Et tu n'as pas besoin de torturer ton esprit déjà bien meurtri pour que je te comprenne. Ne te mets pas la pression, ce qui doit être dit sera dit en temps voulu. Etre avec toi suffit à ce que je sois heureuse. Même si j'aimerais que les choses aillent mieux pour toi. Mais je te promets de t'aider, et crois-moi, tu vas t'en sortir. Je crois en toi. J'ai toujours cru en toi.**

Ses paroles, peut-être banales aux yeux de certains, me procurèrent une sensation de bien-être extrême. Car, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne me sentais pas minable. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un, et pas seulement un déchet. Et savoir que je comptais aux yeux de celle que j'aimais me redonnait un peu de forces. Je voulais m'en sortir, ne pas la décevoir. Lui montrer qu'elle avait raison de croire en moi depuis toutes ces années. Je me suis égarée, c'est vrai, mais peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu ?

 **Point de vue de Puck.**

Me débarrasser de Joshua n'avait pas été de tout repos. Ce type dégageait quelque chose de réellement malsain. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait rien, qu'il était bel et bien déterminé à mettre la main sur Santana, peu importe où elle se cachait. Et cela m'avait intérieurement fait rentrer dans une rage noire. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est cet homme, et ce qui s'est passé entre lui et ma meilleure amie, mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait que quand j'allais le découvrir, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer de mes propres mains.  
Je jetai la bière à moitié vide qu'il avait laissée en plan sur ma table basse. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à mes deux amies. Espérant que tout se passait bien pour elles. C'est donc tout naturellement que j'envoyais un message à Quinn pour en avoir le cœur net.

 _~ A Quinn ~ 20h56  
Hey. J'ai ENFIN réussit à me débarrasser de ce connard. C'était moins une, vous êtes vraiment sorties à temps. Merci à toi pour tout ce que tu fais pour Santana. Vous avez réussis à vous mettre en lieu sûr ?_

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je sentis mon portable vibrer sur la table de nuit mais je ne bougeai pas de peur de réveiller Santana. Nous avions décidé de laisser cette conversation importante de côté jusqu'au lendemain. Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée pour se lancer dans de grands débats. Avec toutes les émotions de la journée, nous étions aussi épuisées l'une que l'autre. Et pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de me torturer l'esprit. J'essayais de rassurer San par tous les moyens, mais je dois avouer que l'avenir proche me fait peur. A quoi va-t-on devoir faire face ? La brune va-t-elle réussir de se sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle elle s'est mise ? Je sais que ma mère m'a dit qu'il serait judicieux de contacter Mr et Mme Lopez, les parents de Santana. Et même si à l'époque j'avais déjà été plusieurs fois chez elle et que je les appréciais, et qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir, je me voyais mal prendre une décision aussi importante sans en faire préalablement part à la principale concernée. Je sais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je le faisais. Et même si c'était pour son bien, je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne sais même plus si mon comportement est légitime ou simplement égoïste, mais je ne peux me résoudre à manigancer dans son dos. Il faudra que j'aie une conversation sérieuse à ce sujet avec elle dès demain.

 **Point de vue de Judy.**

Avoir vu Quinn dans cet état me fendait le cœur. C'était une jeune femme pleine de vie, qui avait traversé de dures épreuves mais qui s'en était toujours sortit la tête haute et qui était devenu ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Et surtout, il s'agissait de ma fille. J'avais pris de mauvaises décisions à son encontre par le passé à cause de Russel, son père, mais nous avions toutes deux dépassé cela et nous étions plus proches que jamais. Je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre, je voulais être pour elle la mère que j'aurais toujours dû être. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais agir à cet instant, mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Santana était en danger, et fermer les yeux là-dessus serait une grave erreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille en désintoxication, je savais pertinemment comment étaient traités les « patients » là-bas, et Quinn ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Il ne me restait qu'une solution même si j'avais promis à ma fille de ne pas le faire. Je devais contacter ses parents et tout leur expliquer. Ils ont le droit de savoir, ils ont le droit d'être inquiets et de vouloir être près de Santana. J'avais mentit en disant que je n'avais pas moyen de les contacter. En fait, j'étais amie avec Maribel Lopez depuis de nombreuses années. Je réfléchis une dernière fois à la décision que je m'apprêtais à prendre, mais au fond de moi, je savais que c'était le bon choix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Point de vue de Santana.**

Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent me chatouiller le visage et je grognai légèrement en me tournant avant de replonger directement sous la couverture. Je n'étais pas prête à me réveiller, j'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit comme à mon habitude et la fatigue était encore bien présente. Ce qui m'interpella, c'est que le soleil ne fut pas le seul à vouloir interrompre ma nuit puisque j'entendis des cris s'élever brutalement dans la maison sans pour autant réussir distinctement à analyser ce qui se disait et surtout à qui appartenaient les voix. Je me redressai vivement sur les avants bras dans le lit et vit que la place à côté de moi était vide. J'en conclus donc rapidement que Quinn faisait partit de cette soudaine altercation. Je fronçai les sourcils, me questionnant sur la potentielle raison de ces cris. Puis j'entendis un bruit de verre se briser et ce fut de trop. Je me levai vivement et descendit les escaliers deux par deux. Je me stoppai au milieu quand je pus entendre la voix de Q s'élever à nouveau.

 **Quinn : Comment tu as pu lui faire ça ?! Me faire ça ?!**

Un silence lui répondit et j'entendis Judy soupirer longuement avant de prendre la parole, plus calmement que sa fille quelques instants auparavant.

 **Judy : Quinn… J'ai fait ça pour l'aider, tu penses que ça a été une décision facile à prendre et que je fais ça de gaieté de cœur ? Je…**

Quinn la coupa à nouveau, sa voix passablement énervée. Je fus surprise du ton qu'elle employait, et surtout, je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler de la sorte, à part le soir de nos retrouvailles, quand elle a appris pour Rachel. Ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

 **Quinn : Non mais tu entends ce que tu es en train de dire ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision ! J'allais lui en parler aujourd'hui, tu lui as volé le droit de choisir, le droit de…**

Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais assimilant cependant que cette engueulade me concernait de près, je terminai de descendre les escaliers et m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, les regardant d'un air perplexe. Quinn se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en se rendant compte de ma présence et devint presque blanche. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à la femme plus âgée et s'approcha de moi, ne sachant visiblement pas comment elle devait se comporter. Mon regard passa plusieurs fois d'elle à sa mère avant que je ne puisse enfin prendre la parole.

 **Santana : Me parler de quoi ? Et quelle décision a été prise à ma place ?**

Quinn s'assit près de la table et posa sa tête entre ses mains, n'étant visiblement pas prête à m'expliquer la situation, ce qui termina de m'angoisser. Après quelques instants elle tourna la tête vers moi et je lui envoyais un regard rempli de détresse. Elle cracha à l'intention de sa mère.

 **Quinn : C'est toi qui a engendré toute cette merde, alors dit lui.**

Suite à ces mots, Judy se mit à fuir mon regard et à observer le sol, aucune explication ne sortant de sa bouche. J'allais répliquer quand Quinn se leva et vint se poster devant moi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son regard semblant triste. Elle passa délicatement ma joue avant de prendre la parole et de me lâcher une véritable bombe sur la tête.

 **Quinn : Elle a appelé tes parents San… Sans même prendre la peine de te consulter et surtout après que je lui ai fait promettre de ne surtout pas le faire.**

L'air environnant devint soudainement très lourd et difficilement respirable. C'est comme si mes poumons n'étaient plus en capacité de recevoir assez d'air pour me maintenir en vie. Ma vision se troubla peu à peu, et les voix autour de moi se faisaient de plus en plus distance. Je pus apercevoir le regard inquiet de la blonde sur moi et je m'assis difficilement sur la première chaise qui me tomba sous la main. C'était un cauchemar, tout ceci n'était qu'une sombre farce. Mes parents, au courant ? Comment allais-je pouvoir les affronter ? Les regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qui se passait dans ma vie ? Je voulais me réveiller, ou m'endormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Mon regard se perdit dans le vide et une larme rebelle roula sur ma joue tandis que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Judy tenta de parler mais Quinn ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

 **Quinn : Tais-toi, tu en as assez fait. J'espère que t'es fière de toi.**

Elle s'approcha de moi, apparemment inquiète de mon soudain changement de comportement et m'aida à me relever tant bien que mal. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de m'attirer contre elle délicatement. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et mes larmes se mirent à dévaler mes joues sans même que je m'en rende compte. Elle me serra fortement contre elle, essayant de me rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, passant sa main dans mes cheveux en ne cessant de me répéter que ça allait aller. Mais rien n'allait aller. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à voir la déception dans les yeux de mes parents, pas préparée à les affronter. Je sais qu'ils allaient m'en vouloir, de ne rien leur avoir dit, de ne pas les avoir appelés quand j'avais besoin d'aide. Je détestais les décevoir et cette idée me terrifia. Et s'ils me détestaient ? S'ils décidaient de me renier ? Mon corps fut pris de légers spasmes à cause de mes sanglots.

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je me sentais terriblement mal à cet instant. Mal et en colère. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de ma mère pour faire une chose pareille sans m'en parler ? Mais surtout sans en parler à la principale concernée : Santana. Le voir dans cet état me brise le cœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, surtout pas maintenant. Je sais que ma mère a voulu bien faire, mais tout ce qu'elle a obtenu c'est détruire un peu plus la brune qui n'était pas préparé à un tel revirement de situation. Et pour ça, je lui en veux énormément. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour qu'elle se calme. Elle se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans le mien. Et ce que j'y vis termina de me dévaster. Elle semblait totalement perdue, totalement désemparée. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et essuyai ses larmes à l'aide de mes pouces.

 **Quinn : Je suis désolée San, je…**

 **Santana : Embrasse-moi…**

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de sa part à cet instant. Je sentis mon estomac se tordre et je me mordis inconsciemment la lèvre en la regardant. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à ma mère de ce qui s'était passé la veille, en fait, je voulais le faire avant qu'elle ne me parle de ce qu'elle avait fait et que je ne perde le contrôle. J'avais voulu lui dire, parce que j'étais heureuse de ce baiser que j'avais échangé avec celle que j'aime en secret depuis des années. A vrai dire, je n'avais même pas encore clarifié les choses avec Santana elle-même, mais cette demande de sa part me rassurait en quelques sortes. Je commençais à me dire que ce moment que nous avions partagé n'étais pas un acte isolé. Voyant son regard, je ne pus résister et posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, sous le regard quelque peu étonné de ma mère. Même si elle avait compris bien avant moi les sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égard de mon amie. Je fermai les yeux et la serra un peu plus contre moi. Ce baiser, tout comme celui de la veille était doux, et j'essayai d'y faire passer toutes mes émotions. Quand on se sépara quelques instants plus tard, elle m'offrit un léger sourire malgré son état, essayant probablement de me rassurer. Je lui rendis son sourire et embrassai tendrement son front avant de faire face à ma mère qui nous observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Je savais qu'elle prenait bien la nouvelle. Elle me l'avait fait comprendre avant de le savoir. Et au moins pour ça, je la remerciai. Elle parla de manière douce, surement pour ne pas attiser d'avantage ma colère, sachant très bien comment j'étais quand je me mettais en colère, bien que cela n'arrive pas souvent, et surtout pas sans raisons.

 **Judy : Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux…**

J'allais répliquer quand Santana me prit de court.

 **Santana : Ne la blâme pas Q, elle n'a pas fait ça pour me nuire et j'en ai conscience. Elle a simplement fait ce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire. Elle l'a fait pour m'aider. Et bien que j'aurais aimé en être avisé et ne pas l'apprendre si brutalement, j'apprécie en quelque sorte le geste.**

Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant, ne comprenant pas comment elle faisait pour rester aussi calme dans une pareille situation. C'est vrai quoi, elle était parfaitement en droit d'être en colère. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui suis aveuglée par la mienne à cet instant précis… Mais je ne redescendis pas pour autant, au contraire. Je me tournai vers elle.

 **Quinn : Comment arrives-tu à la défendre ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter ses actes sans rien dire San, même si ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaise, elle l'a fait et…**

Je fus coupée par les douces lèvres de la brune qui se posèrent à nouveau sur les miennes. J'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise par son comportement. Elle avait parfaitement compris comment me faire taire et m'apaiser. Je soupirai d'aise et me laissai aller quelques instants. Elle se recula après quelques secondes et passa sa main dans mon dos.

 **Santana : Je t'assure que je ne lui en veux pas… Et tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir non plus. Je suis touchée par ta protection, mais je comprends ce qu'elle a voulu faire. C'est ta mère Quinn, elle essaye de te protéger, et j'imagine qu'elle a pensé à mes parents, à ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir… Je préfère qu'ils l'aient appris d'elle plutôt que le jour où il me sera arrivé quelque chose à cause de toutes ces conneries…**

Je me tendis fortement en entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Santana. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Alors elle était vraiment persuadée que les choses allaient finir aussi mal. J'eus la désagréable impression de me prendre un coup dans l'estomac et je sais qu'elle le remarqua puisqu'elle m'offrit simplement un regard désolé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser penser ça. Il ne lui arrivera rien, pas tant que je serai en vie. Je le jure. Je vis ma mère offrir un sourire un peu gêné à la Latina, probablement rassurée de constater que cette dernière ne lui en voulait pas, mais un peu troublée tout comme moi par la fin de ses paroles.

 **Judy : Quinn, je sais que tu m'en veux, et Santana, je suis réellement désolée d'avoir fait tout cela dans ton dos. J'ai agis de manière impulsive pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est qu'avant toute chose, je suis mère moi aussi. Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de grave et qu'un de tes amis ou peu importe qui était au courant et ne venait pas m'en parler, je le prendrais mal, parce que tu es mon enfant et que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tout comme les parents de Santana l'aiment.** Elle se tourna vers la brune avant de continuer de manière bienveillante. **Je comprends totalement que tu n'aies pas pu parler de toi-même à tes parents, je sais que c'est délicat et que tu as eu sûrement peur de les décevoir. Tout comme je comprends, Quinn, que tu essayes simplement de protéger celle que tu aimes par tous les moyens pour lui éviter de souffrir à nouveau…** J'eus un frisson en entendant ces derniers mots. Cela me faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un que Santana est celle que j'aime. C'est juste, mais je ne suis pas habituée à ça. Je ne sais même pas exactement où en est notre relation... **Mais je pense que ses parents, ont le droit de savoir.** Elle ajouta à l'intention de la brune. **Surtout, ne sois pas inquiète, bien que je sache que cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai parlé à ta mère, et je ne peux te cacher qu'elle était réellement bouleversée, mais elle ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde, tout comme ton père.** Je vis San soupirer de soulagement. **Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je ne t'ai pas volé ça. Je n'ai parlé que des grandes lignes.** Elle reporta son attention vers moi. **Quinn, tu sais, je culpabilise beaucoup de ce que j'ai fait, mais sur le moment j'ai pensé que c'était la bonne décision, et je le pense toujours. Si c'était à refaire, je le ferai à nouveau sans hésiter. Et ceux malgré ton regard accusateur et ta colère. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas forcément mon point de vue sur la question, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras. Parce que j'ai fait ça dans le seul but de vous venir en aides.**

 **Point de vue de Santana.**

Je vis Quinn regarder le sol aux dernières paroles prononcées par sa mère. Elle prenait conscience de chaque mot prononcé. Elle jeta un œil à Judy et acquiesça en silence, ce qui fit sourire la plus âgée d'entre nous. Elle savait que cette dernière avait raison. Et je n'avais pas non plus manqué la mine triste qu'elle avait affiché sur son si beau visage quand j'ai évoqué le fait qu'il risquait un jour de m'arriver quelque chose. Je sais qu'elle ne le concevait pas, mais c'était un risque réel. Je la détaillai quelques instants. Sa présence me faisait vraiment un bien fou au milieu de toute cette merde qu'est devenue ma vie. Peut-être que je ne suis pas sûre de l'avenir, aussi proche soit-il, mais ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime Quinn. De tout ce qu'il reste de mon cœur. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, et personne ne semblait vouloir le rompre, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison ne retentisse, nous ramenant toutes les trois à la réalité. Mon corps se tendit automatiquement bien que je me sente moins mal que tout à l'heure. Judy avait trouvé les mots justes pour me rassurer. J'allais les revoir. Enfin. Après tout ce temps… Et même si j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse dans de meilleures conditions, la vie en avait décidé ainsi. Judy avança vers l'entrée me faisant signe de la suivre, ce que je fis, sentant Quinn juste derrière moi. Je soufflai un grand coup en me postant près de cette fameuse porte d'entrée qui me séparait d'eux. Quand cette dernière fut ouverte, je croisai instantanément le regard inquiet de ma mère. Et la tristesse qui émanait de ses yeux fatigués provoqua en moi, une grande décharge. Elle courut à l'intérieur de la maison et me serra dans ses bras comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Ne me laissant même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **Maribel : Bon sang Santana, je suis tellement désolée…**

Je répondis à son étreinte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Rien de tout ce qui m'était arrivé n'était de sa faute.

 **Santana : Mama, je suis si heureuse de te revoir…**

Mon père rentra à son tour et prit le temps de saluer Judy et Quinn avant de venir nous rejoindre dans un câlin groupé. Les revoir me faisait tellement de bien. Ils m'avaient bien plus manqué que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je me sentais beaucoup moins angoissée. Visiblement, eux aussi étaient heureux de me revoir, et cela ne manquait pas de me rassurer, moi qui avait eu tellement peur qu'ils ne veuillent plus du tout entendre parler de moi.

Après des retrouvailles qui durèrent un moment, Judy nous invita à rejoindre le salon, ce qui nous fîmes. Je m'installai près de Quinn dans un des canapés et mes parents s'assirent quant à eux dans celui se trouvant juste en face. Judy, quant à elle, prit le fauteuil qu'il restait et un nouveau silence comparable à celui de la cuisine avant que mes parents n'arrivent s'installa. Je me raclai la gorge, tentant tant bien que mal de prendre la parole. Ma jambe commença à sautiller nerveusement et je sentis la main de la blonde se poser sur cette dernière de manière rassurante. Et ce simple geste me donna la force de continuer ce que j'avais entrepris.

 **Santana : Mama, papa, merci d'être venus… Je ne voulais pas interrompre votre tour du monde et encore moins que vous n'appreniez les choses de cette manière, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de faire cette démarche.** Mes parents posèrent un regard tendre et bienveillant à mon égard ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Ils ne répondirent rien, m'invitant à continuer pour ne pas m'interrompre dans un moment déjà bien difficile pour moi. **Je vous dois des explications mais j'aimerais ne pas être interrompue, car je sais que sans quoi, je n'aurais peut-être pas la force de continuer mon récit.**

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et je leur expliquai tout du début à la fin, comme je l'avais expliqué à Quinn quelques jours auparavant. Je pus voir leurs visages se refermer, et ma mère ne cessait de pleurer silencieusement, ce qui me brisa littéralement. Je ne me tournai pas vers Q, mais je savais sans même le faire, que son visage était profondément triste, bien qu'elle ait déjà entendu tout ça. Sa main, toujours posée sur ma jambe tremblait légèrement, et je posai la mienne dessus, entremêlant nos doigts. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, l'atmosphère se fit particulièrement pesante dans la pièce. Mon père avait pris ma mère dans ses bras pour l'aider à calmer ses sanglots, Judy regardait le sol, bien que son regard semblait plutôt vide à cet instant et Quinn… Je me risquai à la regarder, et son visage était de nouveau envahi par ses pleurs. Je ne me ferai jamais à cette vision. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer à cause de moi et une part de moi se sentait extrêmement coupable. Après plusieurs minutes, ma mère fut la première à parler.

 **Maribel : Mon ange, tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre tout ça… Je ne peux pas te blâmer de ne pas nous avoir appelé, nous n'avons pas été assez présents pour toi ces dernières années. Nous t'aimons plus que tout et je te promets que maintenant nous sommes là et nous ne comptons pas repartir… Nous allons t'aider à t'en sortir, je sais que le chemin sera long et difficile mais nous allons affronter tout ça ensembles.** Elle tourna son regard, vers Quinn, qui s'efforçait à chasser rageusement les larmes qui s'échappaient encore de ses si beaux yeux verts. **Nous ne t'en voulons pas non plus de ne nous avoir rien dit, ta mère m'a dit que tu avais fait de ton mieux pour aider notre fille et je t'en remercie. Merci d'avoir été là pour elle comme tu l'as fait.**

 **Point de vue de Quinn.**

Je pensais pouvoir encaisser les explications de Santana, les ayant déjà entendues, mais je fus forcée de constater que tout ça me dévastait à chaque fois. Ma gorge était nouée et mes larmes ne semblaient pas avoir envie de s'arrêter. Et ce qui me brisait un peu plus, c'était de voir l'état dans lequel étaient ses parents. Je ne fus même pas capable de répondre à Maribel, car je savais que ma voix se briserait dans ma gorge avant même que je ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, alors je me contentai de lui offrir un bref sourire. Je regardais San et je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant, la serrer dans mes bras. Mais je devais la laisser gérer ses retrouvailles avec ses parents et je refusais d'interférer dans celles-ci. Je me levais dans le but d'aller m'aérer l'esprit dans la pièce d'à côté, mais je sentis la main de Santana me retenir par l'avant-bras, avant de me tirer légèrement, me faisant assoir sur ses genoux, sous le regard interrogateur de ses parents. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et son menton vint se nicher sur mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma peau et cela me provoqua une vague de frissons incontrôlés dans tout mon corps.

 **Santana : Papa, mama, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais vous dire.** Elle reprit vite en voyant l'inquiétude s'emparer à nouveau de leurs visages. **Non non, ne vous en faites pas ce n'est rien de grave, au contraire, c'est une bonne nouvelle parmi toute cette accumulation de mauvaises nouvelles…**

Sa mère souffla de soulagement en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

 **Maribel : Dio mio, tu m'as fait peur !**

Santana passa sa main derrière son crâne en bafouillant un bref «désolée mama…» avant de prendre reprendre, encouragée par son père.

 **Santana : Et bien… Quinn et moi… Enfin… On est ensembles.**

Ses parents nous offrirent un sourire avant de nous féliciter, suivis de ma mère. Quant à moi, j'étais totalement bouleversée. Je lui avais bien fait comprendre la veille que je voulais être avec elle et ce depuis très longtemps, mais malgré le baiser que nous avions échangés, et ceux datant de tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas l'avis de Santana sur le sujet. J'étais agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas rejeté tout cela comme si c'était une simple erreur. Je tournai mon visage vers elle et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant qu'elle me rendit aussitôt. Désormais, j'étais la petite amie de Santana Lopez. Mais, alors que j'allais glisser quelques mots à San, un bruit sourd et strident retentit soudainement dans mes oreilles. Et tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est la voix inquiète de Santana hurler mon prénom. Puis plus rien.


End file.
